Slytherin's Mayhem
by BlackCat91
Summary: It only took 50 years for Mayhem to arrive at Hogwarts. Marty isn't your typical Slytherin. She's a muggle born, and doesn't have a single friend, until Regulus sees her do something she shouldn't be doing! RBOC hints of SBOC SSOC NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**This will be the only Disclaimer that covers all chapters in this story:  
Disclaimer: I am not JKR and I do not claim rights to her characters. Just mine.**

* * *

Four years ago, I got the letter saying that I would be attending a school filled with witches and wizards. Something I had never believed to be true. I had came to find out that my parents have never even heard of the school, and had always lived with the belief that witches and wizards were only for Halloween purposes and to scare children.

Odd as I was, I ventured to a place called Diagon Alley where I came across with only witches and wizards. I got robes, books, and supplies that I never had in my mind would exist. I landed on the Hogwarts express, crossed the lake and came to the sorting of students into houses. I didn't realize how this would affect me. I was muggle-born and yet, when my name was called.

"Marty Mayhem." I walked up to the stool and sat, the hat placed ontop of me.

"Born from muggles, I see..." The hat had began to speak to me, "...but I do so believe I know what house you belong in..." There was a pause before it bellowed out, "**SLYTHERIN**!" I stood from the stool and walked to my table, everyone was clapping.

I was the first muggle-born witch to enter Slytherin in nearly fifty years. And that wasn't suppose to be something I was proud of. It wasn't until four years later, on my fifteenth birthday that my parents were killed by a group of evil wizards, Death Eaters, and from there, my life seemed to crumble around me. Harassed, tortured, and hated, I lived my life as a Slytherin. Even in my second year, I requested to switch houses, but the hat refused, saying Slytherin is where I longed to be.

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

I heard the door open and I turned, "Good evening." I called with a smile as I set down the freshly cleaned cup. The three sat down at the bar and ordered their drinks, I obediately got them and set them down in front of them. "And a Butterbeer for the minor." I said setting it down in front of the familiar face of Regulus Black. This had to be his parents that were with him.

Regulus Black was a year ahead of me, and he had never spoken a word to me in my years of Hogwarts. Actually hardly anyone in Slytherin ever spoke to me, even durring Potions they would ask for a different partner. I could feel him glare at me for saying that, but it was true. He was only sixteen. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" I asked his parents.

"We're just waiting for some _friends_." His mother spoke, using friends on the lighter term.

"Isn't Marty a boys name?" Regulus asked spotting my name tag.

"Yes." I nodded, I knew very well I wouldn't be able to retort anything back with his parents who could easily hex me. "I'm quite fond of my name as well."

"I didn't say I don't like it." Regulus said flipping his hair out of his eyes as he took a sip of his butterbeer. I looked at him for a moment before attending to a couple at the end of the bar. I came back when a couple of shady figures sat down by Regulus' parents.

"Good evening. What may I help you with?" I asked the two people.

"Clear out this place except for us five." The one on my left said, "We have things to discuss."

"We have a private room in the back if you wish to have a conversation." I said not wanting to have to kick customers out. "Would that be good enough? We're not allowed to close the store unless there is something of great measure, and even then, you would have to leave too."

"You've got some nerve, girl." Regulus' mother said as I felt five pairs of eyes on me. "But the room will work."

I nodded with a smile. "Please follow me." I said before jumping over the bar, and landing gracefully on my feet. I led them to the stairs onto the second floor and up them. There was a private meeting room on the second floor for business deals, or- as my boss liked to call them- finding dark job's. "Here you go." I said opening the room and walking in. I pulled out my wand and gave it a flick, the lights turning on. "When you're done, let me know."

I turned and left, hearing as I left, "Regulus, wait outside until we call for you."

I jumped over the railing and landed on the ground before going back to my station at the bar. "Hit me." The drunken guy said slamming his glass down again. I flicked my wand, his glass refilling instantly with the same brandy he had been drinking.

"Five gallons." I told him as he paid me again. If witches and wizards were not so drunk, they could have easily refilled it by themselves, but then again, my boss had said that there was a charm on the place that doesn't allow anyone but the workers to refill glasses. I pushed my dark brown hair from my face as it slipped from behind my ears again.

I looked up and sitting on the staircase was Regulus Black, watching me. I looked away quickly back at the drunken customer. "Hit me." He said again slamming the glass down. "Aren't you a little young to be using magic, girl?" He asked, his words slurring together as I refilled his drink and he paid me five gallons.

"It doesn't matter. They needed workers and I need money to live." I said without much explanation. "I think this is your last drink, sir." I said seeing how he was slouching over the bar and looking like he was on the verge of passing out.

"You can't tell me what to or what not to do!" He roared, furious as he stood up and slammed the glass back down, shattering it. He pulled out his wand as I flicked my wand to repair the glass and I set it in the sink underneath to be cleaned as I watched him.

"You're going to try and use magic on me sir?" I said almost with a laugh. "You are obviously drunk and need to be sent home immediately."

He swung his wand towards me and I merely moved to the right a hair, causing the spell to move past me and shatter all the bottles behind me. "Shame shame..." I said with a sigh as I flicked my wand, they all flew back onto the shelves, repaired and filled. "You need to learn a lesson, sir. You do not threaten me..." The place had been emptied except for a couple others at the bar. "_Crucio_." I hissed knocking him off his stool and sending him into agonizing pain. I released him after a minute and he stood, leaving the bar and apparating away outside.

My eyes traveled up to Regulus who caught my eye as he had stood up quickly and was leaning over the railing watching closely with an amused look on his face before he walked down the stairs, one last glance up to where his parents were at before walking over. "Would you like something to drink, sir?" I asked as if nothing had happened. I pulled out the dish and began to clean it.

"How do you know that curse?" Regulus questioned me as I set the now clean glass on the rack behind me, full of other clean glasses.

"It was used on my parents last month before they were killed." I said nonchalantly. My parents death didn't bother me as much as people would think. I guess maybe it was the fact that I had turned myself from everything and everyone. That included emotions and family. "Back then I wasn't allowed to be able to use magic legally." I explained to him, "But since then I've had to move into a room downstairs here and I work night shift so I have a place to live, and work until school starts again."

"You witnessed your parents death?" Regulus said sounding incredulously.

"Yes." I said with a nod. "The two that are talking to your parents in the room upstairs. It was one of them." Regulus looked at me stunned, "It's not like my parents could fight back. They're muggles, you see."

"You're muggle-born?" Regulus asked, it appeared that he had not the slightest clue.

"Yes." I nodded, "You did not know? That's why all of Slytherin ignores me."

"Regulus." His father said coming to the railing on the stairs.

"Looks like duty calls." I said as he got up and left back with his father to the room.

The next time I would have seen Regulus would have been on the Hogwarts express as I sat in a compartment by myself, reading a muggle book that I had brought to read on the train. It had been about two hours since the train left the station when my compartment door opened and I looked up to see Regulus.

"Regulus?" I said, my shock apparent that anyone was coming to sit with me. I knew he was a Prefect, so he must have just gotten off duty. Behind him was three other students from Slytherin, all sixth and seventh years. I recognized Severus Snape, a seventh year prefect, and Rae Barton, a sixth year pureblood who's father was chief editor of the Daily Prophet. The last one I didn't recognize, but I knew that they were a seventh year Slytherin.

"Marty Mayhem, right?" Rae Barton said holding her hand out to me, "The imfamous Mudblood in Slytherin." I cringed at the term still. _Mudblood_

"Don't use that term." Severus Snape snapped at Rae.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Rae sighed, "I'm Rae Barton, and this is Severus Snape, and Samantha Frygance."

"It's nice to meet you." I lied but smiled anyways. The three of them sat opposite of me, leaving Regulus to sit on my left, "Don't you have better Slytherins to sit with that aren't me?"

"You don't want us to sit with you?" Samantha asked me, looking at me oddly.

"No- it's just..." I paused and looked at them, "Nobody ever sits with me. Not even the first years that haven't been placed."

"That's harsh." Rae sneered, "Do you have any friends at Hogwarts?"

"Nope." I said nonchalantly as I stole a glance from the window. The sky was turning crimson, and quick. "And it doesn't really bother me. Friends will only later on back stab you and you can't really trust anyone in the world."

"That's just your Slytherin side talking." Rae laughed and I could feel them all staring at me. "We're the lot that you should be hanging out with."

"You'd actually let a mudblood in our group?" Samantha hissed to Rae. There was a knock on the compartment door before it slid open. "What is it third year?!"

"Regulus Black, Severus Snape, Samantha Frygance, and Rae Barton... Professor Slughorn told me to give these to you." The third year boy said, his eyes landing on me for some reason. He handed everyone else the rolled up parchments and left, his eyes never leaving mine before he turned and ran down the corridor.

"What was that all about?" Samantha sneered at the compartment door that Regulus closed. She then turned her brown eyes to me, "Did you know him?"

"No." I said, and truthfully I didn't.

"I'm not going _again_." Regulus said with a sigh. "You guys can go ahead." Severus stood and made his way to the compartment door, Rae and Samantha in tow of him. I must have showed some confusion when Regulus switched sides so he was across from me. "Professor Slughorn has a thing called the _Slug Club_ and he's always trying to get me to go to it. I've been enough times on the train that I don't need to go again." I nodded, still a little lost.

"You're a fifth year, right?" Regulus asked me, as if he was interested.

"Yes, but I don't very well know why you act like you're interested." I said as I shifted so I was leaning against the window side of the compartment and my legs were spread onto the cusioned seat. "That day that you were at the bar with your parents. You went upstairs to discuss with the two Death Eater about when you'll be joining right?" He shifted a bit, looking like he regretted staying almost with me in my compartment.

"How did you-"

"It's easy really..." I said quickly, cutting him off. "_Legilimency_ is a skill of mine. _Occlumency _is its counter-part, so I would be excellent in both." He looked a bit dumbfounded, so I continued, "I can read peoples mind, and make sure nobody can read mine."

"I know what they are." Regulus shot, annoyed with me portraying him as an inferior person to me, although I did not see it that way. "You don't feel that it's invading the mind and others personal space?"

"You should get use to it because Lord Voldemort doesn't seem to think it is. He's excellent at _Legilimency _and _Occlumency_." I told him casually as I looked at his eyes. They were that unique grey that was rarely seen anymore.

"Are you doing that right now?!" Regulus said, guessing that I had been doing _legilimency_ on him.

"Oh- no." I said, feeling the heat rise to my cheeks as I looked away. The train ride became quiet for the next couple of hours before Severus, Samantha and Rae all returned near the end of the ride. Regulus was reading Advance Potion Making while I was continuing the muggle book I had brought.

"Did we miss anything?" Rae asked, I picked up she was the most talkative in the group, and Severus was the one that kept them in check. Samantha, I picked up, was all about blood purity, and Regulus was a confused animal not sure if he was on the side of good or evil. "Apparently not..." Her eyes scanned Regulus and I. "And I thought something interesting would have happened."

"Sorry to disappoint you." Regulus said with a sigh. I glanced from him for a second before looking back to Samantha and Rae. Severus was all ready sitting down next to Regulus. I moved my legs and Rae sat down next to me while Samantha sat by Severus. I had the feeling she didn't want to be around me, but was raised not to be rude.

When we arrived at Hogsmead a couple hour later, it was the first time in my life at Hogwarts to ride in the carriages. I would typically end up walking to the gates, and through the forbidden forest. I noticed the skeleton winged horses that pulled the carriages that I had never noticed before. I didn't say anything as I did a quick check to the others to see if they knew what the horses were, but nobody did.

Severus Snape, however, had blocked me from getting into his mind when I glanced around at them, and I felt his eyes bare into me, long and hard. I didn't meet his glare as I watched ahead of me, ahead of the horses. Sitting through the long sorting, I zoned out, waited for the food before we were all dismissed to the common rooms to prepare for the next day.

"You see her..." I glanced up to see one of the girls in my dorm talking to a group of first year students, "...you don't want to go around her. She's a filthy mudblood you see, and you don't want to be caught talking to her, or being around her..." I saw the first years all nod, as if taking notes, and taking in who I was.

I ignored it as a yawn escaped my lips, "You look tired." Rae said catching me as she walked by. "I had a problem with a certain roommate of mine, and so I'm in your dorm now. Since there was an extra bed and all." I smiled, someone who actually was not afraid to talk to me would be in my dorm.

"That's great." I said with a smile, "But the girls in my dorm, they usually don't like me as you can guess."

"Yeah, especially the likes of Lyla Vlasic." Rae said rolling her eyes. We both glanced to the girl telling the first years to stay away from me. "She refuses to talk to even half-bloods, such as myself."

"I thought you were a pureblood." I gawped.

"Nope." Rae smiled, "A majority of the people around think both Severus and I are, but we're both half."

"I thought Slytherin was full of Pure-bloods and one _mudblood_." I said as we made our way to the door the lead to the dormitories.

"Ha, the way you talk, I'm suprised people don't think you're a pureblood." Rae laughed as we pushed open the door to our room. I let out a small laugh too, wishing it was true. "We'll have breakfast in the morning together. Until then, I need to sleep." Rae told me as she found her bed and pulled out her nightgown.

I did the same and soon, I was letting dreams and darkness take over me as I slipped away from reality into the dream world. There was something eerie about my dreams, the same pair of eyes appeared in every dream and I didn't understand why. There were only two people that I knew that had those eyes, and they were brothers. Regulus and Sirius Black.

* * *

**New story. I know it was suppose to be out yesterday but I had some difficulties... I'm sorry. Review and tell me what you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Why was my bed bouncing? Why was anyone but me within my hidden hide-out I called my bed? "_MARTY!!!_" I opened my eyes, light fluttering into them as I stared into the bright sky blue eyes of Rae Barton, her medium brown hair curled perfectly as she bounced on my bed to wake me up. "Marty! Wake up!!" She whined trying to pull me out of bed.

Marty Mayhem, that's my name. The girl trying to wake me up is Rae Barton, who I met on the Hogwarts express a week ago, and transferred into my dormitory. I'm a fifth year, and all my dorm mates are sixth years. I was the odd one out in my year so I got placed in the second sixth year girls dorm.

"Okay, on the count of three! You ready?" My eyes looked to her like she was insane. "You ready?" She questioned again.

"One, two three." I said quickly before rolling over and covering my body fully with my blankets as I hid under my pillow as well.

"Aww... Marty, you're no fun." Rae said with a sigh, "I didn't want to resort to magic..."

"You're not..." I hissed from under my covers.

"Aguamenti." I heard her say before I found my whole bed, including me, soaked to the bone.

"RAE BARTON!" I howled as I quickly slipped out of my bed and whipped out my wand, "I am going to hex you to the Gryffindor common room and back!" I heard her footsteps leaving the room and down the small corridor to the common room. I quickly dried my bed of the water and changed into my school robes, looking in the mirror, I noticed my hair all fluffy from drying it from the water. I let out a sigh as I quickly brushed it down and left the dormitory.

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

"I swear, being spotted with a Mudblood is going to ruin my rep." Samantha hissed to Regulus and Severus as Rae and I approached. I pretended to not hear it, but I think the two boys had known I heard.

"You'd need a rep first to be ruined." Regulus shot at Samantha. "And no body's forcing you to stay around anyways." I smiled inwardly, someone had defended me for the first time in my life.

"You should worry Regulus... You're more popular than you give yourself credit for. There isn't a soul in this school that doesn't know your name." Samantha shot at him, "If I were you, I wouldn't try and be spotted with anyone under pure... given the exception to you and Rae, Severus."

"I can eat elsewhere if that would help at all." I said casually. It was the usually thing.

"It's okay." Severus said with a small nod to Samantha, "She was just leaving." Samantha flushed as she glared at Severus before standing and stalking away from the table. Rae sat in Samantha's seat and I took the one next to her. "What took you both so long?"

"I woke up soaking wet." I seethed as I glanced to Rae who laughed lightly.

"It's not my fault that you wouldn't wake up." Rae said trying to appear innocent.

"I was up late." I shot at her. "I don't know how you managed to wake up so early." I said, the comment towards Regulus, who had stayed up the previous night to help me finish my Transfiguration essay that was due first thing in the morning.

"My body has adjusted over the years." He shrugged as the owl's came and dropped off the daily prophet.

I took my copy and looked at the front page, _Ten Muggles Killed_ was the top headline. I must have let out a small gasp as I felt Regulus, Severus and Rae all look at me with interest. "I'm sorry, it's just my cousin is in here with my Aunt and Uncle..." I said looking at it. "They were killed it appears, over the weekend."

"I'm sorry." Rae said softly, as if I had great sympathy for my family.

"I'm quite frankly not..." I mumbled as I flipped the page, reading the other articles, "...the less family, the less people get in the way."

"Slytherin side coming out again." Rae chimed and I glared at her. This was the reason I didn't have things called friends. "Don't give me that look." I sighed and looked away from her back at the prophet before closing it, deciding that I was done with it, and enjoyed the small amount of food I ate. Two pieces of toast with jam on it and a banana.

"You should eat more." Regulus commented from his side of the table.

"I eat plenty, thank you." I shot as I finished my toast. "I'm going to grab my essay and book and head to class..." I said standing from the table and left the Great Hall.

"What's that _Mudblood_ doing around Black?" I heard people hiss to each other quickly as I walked by. "You don't think that Black is having sympathy on her? Or maybe the dark lord is going to have him kill her as his way into the Death Eaters." I shuddered at the thought.

Why had Regulus began talking to me? Because I did an unforgivable on a drunken man who attacked me. Was he impressed or was it his mission to get me close enough so that he could kill me easily? I shook my head and laughed at the thought. Friends were nothing but pawns in the game of chess.

"Foolish..." I hissed at myself as I walked down to the dungeons. "_Newttails_." I gave the password to the wall before I entered the common room and up to my room to grab my things. I came back to see my trunk open and everything thrown around the room. I looked amongst the room for my transfiguation book that had my essay in it. "_Dammit..._" I hissed as I looked around. "_Accio_Transfiguration book." I hissed through my teeth. There was a rumble and from the bathroom came my book, soaking wet and covered in bubbles, as if from a bubble bath.

I pulled my essay from the book, the ink smeared among it and was illegible to read. I clenched the paper, making it crinkle and soap slip over my hand as I held my book in my hand. This happened all the time, and yet, I thought maybe my dorm mates would have grown up and matured over the summer.

The door opened and I heard a gasp. I looked up to see Rae looking astonished at the wreck. "What happened?!" She gawped.

"Nothing..." I lied as I hid my anger. I pulled my wand out and flicked it, calling all my objects to come to me, more coming from the bathroom, some coming back with lipstick covered through the pages. Some of my parchment and books looked like a cat or a rat had gotten a hold of them, and they were torn and shredded.

I pulled myself up off the ground as I tossed my book and essay onto the pile of my things that laid in front of my trunk and me. "_Reparo..._" I said pointing my wand at them. Nothing worked, not even the drying charms. "_Dammit..._" I cursed throwing my wand at the floor angrily. They had apparently learned a thing or two over summer. I pulled back the curtains around my bed and sat down, my bed soaked and covered in shaving creams and other assortments or care products.

"Who would do this?" Rae asked, apparently unaware of the way I had always been treated.

"It's no one." I said, "Come on, we have classes."

"But your things..." She gaped, still looking at them as I picked up my wand.

"Don't worry about it..." I said emotionless. I was furious, but what could I do? Nothing. "There's nothing you can do about it... It's life, things happen." Rae watched me as I cleaned myself off from sitting on my bed and walk to the common room. "Come, Rae... You don't want to be late."

"Where's your things?" Regulus questioned, as he was apparently waiting for Rae, as they had the same classes.

"I didn't need them today." I said casually as I walked past him. "See ya." I waved over my shoulder before leaving the common room. I heard Regulus ask Rae the same question pertaining to me.

"Ms. Mayhem, where are your things?" Professor McGonagall asked as I sat in the back of the class, and slumped in my chair.

"Still drying..." I mumbled, but she didn't hear as she walked towards my desk from the front of the class. "Professor, I don't have anything." I forced myself to say.

"Every year it's the same thing, Ms. Mayhem..." Professor McGonagall said, sounding very disappointing in me.

"I'm sorry Professor." I said with a slight nod.

"How do you expect to pass your O.W.L.'s if you never have anything?" She questioned me.

"Maybe I won't." I shrugged, "Or maybe I will..."

She sighed, sounding annoyed with me, and she turned to return to her place at the front of the class. "Everyone place your essays on how to transfigure an object into another object on the edge of your desks." She flicked her wand and collected all the essays. "Now, for today's lesson..."

I tuned her out as the class went on, and it was the same thing in every class, "I'm sorry, Professor..." I would say as they all seemed so disappointed in me. "I haven't got anything for class today."

"How do you expect to pass your O.W.L.'s?" They would each say, their standards for me dropping.

I sat in the common room, towards the back corner, away from society as Rae had lent me a couple of parchments for my homework that evening. "I have five detentions..." I sighed as Rae sat next to me, "From five different teachers, because I was ill-prepared."

"You didn't tell them that someone trashed your things?!" Rae asked suprise written in her voice.

"What will that do? Stop it?" I snorted, "They've been doing this stuff for years to me. You expect for a teacher to say _Stop it_ that they just will?"

"Well, I'm just saying..." Rae sighed, "...maybe they'll get a detention?"

"Oh- a detention. That's just one measly hour for one day that they'd have to serve while I have to sleep in that dorm with them _still_. Every day, every night, they can do anything, and if they get in trouble, it just causes more trouble for me. There's no point in even telling. It's insufficient. It's meaningless..." I slammed my quill down, frustrated again. "I need some air..." I pushed back from the table, "And I have detention in an hour, so I'll probably go straight to there afterwards."

"All right..." Rae nodded as I left the common room.

I quickly made my way onto the grounds of Hogwarts and came near the lake. I pulled my wand out and drew pictures in the lake, as if it was my own little picture book. I let a small smile out at the drawings in the water. My parents, although it didn't bother me that they were dead, there was still times that I missed them. Although all we did was argue, and fight.

I looked down at my hands, pushing back my sleeves and looking at my knuckles where they were still healing from last August when my father and I got into a fight about my future how I wasn't going to succeed in the wizarding world, and since I didn't go to a high school in the muggle world, I wouldn't be able to fend for myself in either world. It was a brutal fight considering my father was nearly twice my size and was a teenage boy once before and had gotten in the number of fights. I could still feel the bruise on my back from the night, although it didn't bother me as much. My knuckles had been sliced open from glass, from the mirrors and amongst other things.

I let my sleeves cover my hands again as I stood and threw a large rock into the water, disreguarding my pictures and destorying them. "_Pathetic_." I hissed at myself in the water. I could feel a burning sensation in my eyes as a lump formed in my throat. I was angry about the girls in my dorm, but I've dealt with them for years, so it was nothing new.

What made me angry was that girl, _Rae_, who thought that all of sudden we could just become best friends. She pretends she cares about what happens. I bet she was amongst the girls that ran-sacked my trunk and ruined everything I owned. I raised my sleeves to my eyes, and wiped away the tears brimming at my eyes to fall.

Tears were the substance that had been hidden inside of me for years. The thing that never came out, so why now all of a sudden. Because I had people pretending to be _friends_? I wasn't going to let myself get attached or open to them more than I had. I rested my hand on a tree, thinking about it. I had all ready let them in, I had let them get on the inside all ready, and it was to late.

A soft sob escaped as I slid down onto my knees, the small twigs scratching them as my other hand covered my mouth. I shook my head, wiping the tears that continued to flow out away. Then a noise- as if someone walked among the falling leaves, crunches. I quickly turned, my wand raised and I was back onto my feet. I looked around, "Who's there?!" I demanded, my voice quivering a bit, but I succeeded in hiding it, minus the red eyes.

"Are you crying?" I spun around, the voice coming from behind me. "What's wrong?" The red head quickly walked over, and placed a hand on my shoulder, giving me that comforting and sympathetic feeling I hated to have given to me.

"Nothing." I snapped, stepping away from her quickly. "Don't touch me."

"I know I'm a muggle born, but somethings wrong, and you need someone right now!" She snapped at me.

"What's being muggle born have to do with anything? It's not like you're the only blood muggle born in all of Slytherin." I shot, my eyes narrowing on her. I noticed the Headgirl badge as my eyes flickered around, taking in her appearance.

"You're _her_." The headgirl said in awe as she looked at me. My eyes narrowed dramatically on her. I didn't care if she was headgirl or not, she was being quite rude. "No, excuse my rudeness." She brushed off what she had said before, "I've heard about you, the first muggleborn to be in Slytherin in fifty years."

"Yeah, it's something so great to celebrate." I seethed unintentionally. My anger was still getting to me. "I have detentions to get too, if you'll excuse me." I walked past her and back toward the castle, dismissing she ever talked to me. I pulled out a small watch I had and looked at it. I had a good twenty minutes before I had to go to my first detention with Professor McGonagall.

I made my way back into the castle and up towards Professor McGonagall's office when I spotted seventh year Sirius Black walking around the hallway. "_Don't notice me..._" I prayed as I headed towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"It's locked." Sirius spoke as I reached for the door. "She's not going to be back until seven." ten more minutes. "Marty, right?" I didn't feel obligated to answer, having a feeling that he was going to continue to talk. "Sirius Black, but I'm sure you all ready knew that."

I turned and looked at him, "Pleasure to meet you." I forced out. "Why are you here?"

"Detention." He grinned with a shrug like it was usual. "You?"

"_Detention._" This was going to be the worse hour of my life. Sirius Black was the charmer, but there was no one in the world who would be able to charm me. Love, romance, foreign words. That came along with friendship, trust, and lasting.

"Since you're a muggle born and your in Slytherin, does that make you a blood-traitor?" He said with a laugh. This was getting annoying, "Hey- your eyes are red... Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." I hissed as I looked at my watch again. Seven more minutes. Professor, please hurry up! I glanced to the door and seven minutes later it was unlocked and Sirius and myself entered her office. "Professor, I can only do an hour today."

"And why is that, Ms. Mayhem?" Professor McGonagall inquired.

"Well, I have four more dententions today that I have to complete." I explained and she nodded with a "Very well."

"Today I'll just have you both do some cleaning." She explained, "The seventh floor looks awfully dirty. You will scrub the floor, and clean all the statues, and cabinets that have things in them. We'll start with that for today. You will not be allowed to use magic, so you shall leave your wands here while you do so." Sirius and I stood and headed out of the door. "Ms. Mayhem, may I have a word with you?"

"No, Professor... I'd really rather not." I said before walking out with Sirius and onto the seventh floor to clean. Professor McGonagall summoned the correct utensils to use for the cleaning and Sirius and I set off to work while Professor McGonagall went back to her office.

* * *

**Here's chapter 2, actualling coming out on time! Send me some more love in reviews! lol you know you want too! Thanks Lady Livia for leaving me a review! If you haven't yet, go and read her stories! She is an amazing author that has inspired me many times! Her stories are one of the most amazing things I have ever read!**


	3. Chapter 3

I had taken notice over the next couple of weeks, all the teachers had been watching me. But they would be able to do nothing. I still hadn't told anyone but Rae, and even then, I don't understand why I told her. Maybe because she was in the room when I was in there.

I walked towards the bathroom in my dormitory to use the shower when Carol Vance shoved me out of the way so she could get to the bathroom first. I was thrown off balance and took a couple of steps near Amanda Digfoot who snapped at me before I nearly stepped on her bag, "Watch it, _Mudblood_." She spat my way.

I was going to just go back to my bed and wait, but walking backwards, I guess Beatrice McGreggor saw the chance to trip me. "Jeez, _Mudbloods_ are so pathetic." She hissed throwing one of the towels she caught from the air when I fell and threw it over my face to blind me. I went to grab it when I felt a solid kick go to my side, causing me to roll.

I pushed myself up and refolded the towel as I held my head high and left the dormitory. This wouldn't be a first time that I would have been kicked out of my dorm, and was forced to go elsewhere. I was still wearing my school robes, my towel, hair cleaners and my night ware all in hand as I walked through the common room and out of the entrance.

_**CHAPTER THREE:**_

I walked down around the lake so that I could go unseen from anyone that could possibly walk by at the late hour. It was early October, and the snow had all ready started to fall, which meant that the lake was going to be colder than normal. I took a shaky breath as I had undressed and slipped into the lake, the chill forming quickly around me. My teeth clattered as I lathered the shampoo into my hair. I had charmed it to dissipate into the water once I rinsed it out. The same went for my conditioner and soap.

After coming back from underwater to rinse the conditioner out of my hair, I could no longer stand to be in the cold water of the Black Lake any further. I pulled myself out and wrapped myself quickly in a towel, trying to extinguish the chill from me. I reached for my wand and used a drying spell immidiately so that I could be changed.

On my way back towards the castle I heard a large howl come from the whopping willow that looked awfully still. I froze in my step, and pulled my wand out quickly, "_Lumos_." I whispered, as if it mattered. I looked around to see nothing, so I put the light out and continued my way to the castle again. A breeze passed by and I could feel the goosebumps on my arms as I finally reached the castle.

"Ms. Mayhem, may I ask why you are gallivanting amongst the courtyard in your nightwear?" I turned to see the headmaster himself, Professor Dumbledore. "Please, Ms. Mayhem, if you will..." He said, gesturing that I follow him to his office. I followed, although I felt that I would be in grave trouble had I ran into anyone else, especially Filch.

I sat across from the head master in his study, and took in some details in his office. The Phoenix sat asleep on its perch, and there was a large glass cabinet near his desk filled with what I recognized as memories. He had interesting do-hicks, and do-dads. "Professor, if your going to give me detention, you could have very well done that when I first came in."

"I know I know, Ms. Mayhem." He said with a small laugh, "This was my first chance to finally talk to you this year." My eyes narrowed on him. What did he mean by being able to talk to me?

"Professor, I-" I was cut off by myself and by the headmaster.

"I don't want to hear excuses, Ms. Mayhem." Professor Dumbledore started, "I want to know how you're dealing with your parents death."

"Oh..." I hesitated for a minute.

"Our Headgirl had said she found you crying by the lake a couple of weeks ago."

"I was doing no such thing!" I shot, trying to remember who it was. "And since they've been killed, I've been better off alone."

"Oh?" He pressed, "Then why have you had a detention every day for the last four weeks, Ms. Mayhem?"

"I'm ill-prepared. Can't you read the reports?!" I snapped at him unintentionally. I closed my eyes and calmed myself, "I'm sorry Professor, I just don't feel like I should have to explain myself when it is so clearly written in ink."

"I do not see anywhere that it says that one of my students has been under going bullying from her dorm mates." Professor Dumbledore said, as if he was trying to get me to open up and confess.

"Because nobody's getting bullied." I lied as I stood. "It's late Professor, and I have classes in the morning."

"Ms. Mayhem, whoever they are, they would be punished. We do not tolerate bullying." Professor Dumbledore said as I approached the exit.

"Even if I was being bullied, Professor, a detention would not be sufficient. They would get one, and I would still be punished for what my blood contains." And I left on that note, walking down the staircase and past the gargoyle, I left back to the Slytherin common room. When I slipped in, I knew everyone would be asleep, it was near eleven and everyone would have called it a night by then.

I sat on the couch by the fireplace for a minute and stared at it, thinking. If Professor Dumbledore knew, that means the other Professors did too. Sadly, none of them could confront me, except Professor Slughorn, who I wasn't to fond of. He always picked favorites, and I was never one. I was a muggle born Slytherin, shouldn't that be enough? But it's not like I'm exceptionally pretty, smart, or talented.

"That was awfully long." I jumped at the sudden noise. "To be taking a bath."

"What-?" I looked around to see a dark figure jump over the couch and sit on it.

"So where did you go?" Regulus' grey eyes landed on mine, and it was almost like he was preforming _legilimency_ when I knew he wasn't.

"The lake." I told him, no hesitation at all. "Why?"

"Just curious considering you're not a prefect and so you wouldn't know the prefect bathroom password." He said casually as he looked to the fire. "I stayed up to make sure all the students were back in the dormitories and not gallivanting around the castle."

"I'm sorry. Dumbledore caught me when I was coming back in." I said pretending that he would care what happened to me.

"How much detention to you have?" Regulus said with a small sneer. I took it that he wasn't a strong supporter for Dumbledore.

"None." I said suprising myself as well. "Which is good if I keep getting detention for everything else."

"Why do you let them just treat you that way?" He asked me, but wouldn't look at me. "Let them destroy everything you own, and beat you? Why don't you fight back? You know the cruciatus curse. I've witnessed you using it myself."

"Who I am in school is different than that of who I am outside of school." I pointed out, "I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"You're a powerful witch, Marty." Regulus said getting my attention to him, "I don't understand why you're trying to hide it by letting them bully you around."

"_You treat others the way you would like to be treated_, have you ever heard of that saying?" He nodded and I continued, "Although they hate me, and destroy everything, and do everything in their power to hurt me, I will not lay a finger on them because they are hurting all ready. If they had not been pressured, or had not been hurt before, they would not lash out on me. It's the whole sympathy note to them."

"Why be kind to those that harm you?" Regulus said, apparently not understanding.

"When you're hurt, do you really want someone else to hurt you more?" I asked him, thinking I made myself sound like an old man. "By not giving them the attention they seek by lashing at you, it hurts them in that way too. A way they are not always aware of."

"How do you know this?" Regulus asked, questioning its truths.

"My parents taught me well..." I said looking down at my hands. I clenched my fists quickly before standing, "I will be off to bed, I s'ppose. G'night, Regulus."

"G'night, Marty." He said as I left to my dormitory. He still sat on the couch, and I could feel him watching me, questioning the things that I had said.

The next morning I was the first to be awake in my dormitory and I quickly left, throwing on some Saturday clothes which included a plain black tank top with thigh-high stockings that were green and white stripped and black shoes. I grabbed one of my cloaks and quickly left down the stairs as I ran my hand through my hair as a comb.

I glanced at the clock in the common room as it buzzed five fourty seven. The sun hadn't even showed up yet and that also meant that I only had about four hours of sleep. Thank the heavens it was Saturday.

I quickly ran over last nights conversations as I passed the couch where Regulus and I had a conversation the previous night. I found myself smiling a bit, but quickly shook my head and my smile vanished. Professor Dumbledore knew, and apparently so did the teachers. I would have to make sure that I wasn't left alone with any of them long enough for them to question me.

I came out of the dungeons and up the hallway towards the Great Hall when I heard the front doors open and I spotted four Gryffindor seventh years. I quickly ducked behind one of the statues, hopping they had not spotted me like I had done to them. It was rounding on six, and the full moon had to have been set by now. As they walked by, I could hear their conversation.

"I think you're going to have to go to the hospital wing, Wormtail." I heard Sirius Black say as they approached. "That cut looks deep."

"Peter, I'm sorry." I peered through the knights legs to see it was Prefect Remus Lupin that had spoken.

"It's not your fault, Moony..." A stout blond boy said, although I could only see the end of his hair.

"Hey- look at this." James Potter, Headboy, said, as he looked at a piece of paper. "There!" He pointed his wand at me, and the knight sprouted to life and picked me up, showing me to the four.

"HEY!" I yelled struggling, "Put me down!"

"It's a Slytherin." James hissed as his eyes landed on me. "What do you think we should do to our Slytherin friend here?" His voice sounded so evil, as if it belonged to the group that killed my parents. "Throw her into the black lake? Lock her in with Moaning Myrtle maybe? What about throw her into a broom closet with a couple of bludgers?" His voice sank with every idea.

My eyes must have showed fear because James Potter busted into laughter. "Scared?" He seethed as the knight brought me towards them, "Are you fearing me more than your little Dark Lord?"

"Hey, it's you." Sirius said, apparently taking notice of who I was. "Prongs, put her down."

"What? Is it one of your girlfriends?" James shot, his eyes darting to Sirius, they all looked beyond tired.

"No, she's the muggleborn Slytherin." Sirius whispered, as if I couldn't hear him. My eye twitched slightly as I was still being suspended from the ground. James nodded, apparently understanding as he flicked his wand, causing the statue to drop me where I was at and go back to his place. "Marty, sorry about that, we just thought-"

"That all Slytherins are evil and that I was going to hex you?" I shot at them as I stood from the ground, brushing myself off. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all looked at me as I glared darkly at all them. "I have every right too since you just go around attacking any and everything!"

"All I knew is that you were a Slytherin." James argued, "And we've all had bad cases with being hexed by your bloody mates." I hissed, thinking that anyone could be a friend of mine, or to even group me with those horrid people. "Not to fond of them yourself eh?" I didn't answer him as I kept my glare. He glared back before the four of them turned and left up the stairs, and my eyes followed them, making sure they rounded up and out of view before I moved towards the Great Hall.

I slipped into the Great Hall to find no one else in there, and the magical sky dark and murky like it was outside. No food was placed on the tables yet, so I decided to go elsewhere. I went out to the tower that held the owls that the students could use if they didn't have their own owls. I slipped through the castle unnoticed by anyone or anything, including the ghosts.

"Hey Poppy." I said to the golden feathers owl that I typically would use if I ever needed to send any letters out. "How are you?" I smiled as I put my hand out and she crawled onto it and up to my shoulder, "I know it's early..."

Poppy cooed in response as I scratched her head.

"I'm not sure how much I'll be needing your assistance this year..." I said walking out to the terrace. "... I don't think I've told you yet... That my parents died over the summer... And that's all I typically sent you too..." I sighed as I leaned on the rock wall and looked out over the grounds. "And even with my parents, it was rare that they would ever reply back..." I said sadly as she jumped down onto the rock wall next to me. "Are you hungry?"

She replied with another coo and I went and got some small owl food from the canister in the Owlery.

"Here." I said letting her eat out of my hand. I noticed the sun begining to rise, "I have to go Poppy. It's time for my breakfast now." I laughed as I scooped Poppy into my arms and took her back inside. "I'll see you again soon." I told her as I scratched her head once more before leaving.

I headed back to the Great Hall to see a couple of Ravenclaw girls giggling loudly about something in some teen magazine. Down the table from them were a pair of Ravenclaws deep in a snogfest. I scrunched my nose, disgusting. The Gryffindor table had that headgirl, and a couple of other girls were talking to her, gossiping. The Hufflepuff table was completely empty, and the Slytherin table had only two people at the very end.

I headed down and sat down with them, "Morning." I greeted as I sat down.

"Where have you been?" Rae shot at me, "I woke up and you weren't there. I thought maybe those girls had thrown you in the Black Lake or something."

"You really should tell Professor Slughorn about it, Marty." Samantha told me.

"It's not going to do any good." I explained, "All the Professors have figured it out, including Professor Dumbledore, and I told him the same thing." I huffed as I grabbed two pieces of toast again as usual and some jam to put on them while I grabbed an apple today. "There's no point in telling someone something they all ready know though."

"That is a good point..." Samantha said thinking about it. "But it's still beside the point. These girls are going to continue to do this until it's gone to far."

"Then let them." I shrugged. "I explained to Regulus last night how they're hurting as it is. I wouldn't want to cause them more pain than they are in."

"Pain? What are you talking about?" Rae asked confused. "They're all pure bloods, the lot of them, who think that anyone less than a pure is filth. They're spoiled and snobs. That's just the way they were raised."

"It's not just that." I said softly, "If you notice, Carol Vance, every time we come back from vacations or whatnot, she has bruises that she covers every day with make-up. And Amanda, she's been depressed ever since her third year when her twin brother was tortured and killed in front of her eyes. Beatrice has been forced to be engaged to Richard Frogson, and I've met him before, he's ver aggressive, and he abuses Beatrice every chance he gets. Even though he left Hogwarts my second year, I've ran into him outside of school and he is quite cruel." I explained to them in hushed voices, "They're all in pain, and to cause any more would be wrong. They deserve some way to feel free."

"Don't take sympathy on the ones that are trying to harm you!" Rae said angered.

"You and Regulus had a late night conversation?" Samantha gaped as she looked at me. Was this girl thick?!

"You've been through so much more than any of them!" Rae hissed, "You, who the day you entered this school was placed in Slytherin, and just by that, hated by Gryffindor, and once everyone found out you were a muggleborn, hated by Slytherin. You, who witnessed both your parents torture and death, and have been forced to grow as if you are out of Hogwarts, working, and living on your own!"

"There is a great difference between me and everyone else in our house." I broke through before Rae could continue, "I have been suffering since the day I was born. I know how to deal with it. These girls don't. They are to thick to learn and will probably never learn. They are self-center and can only see their own pain. I will let them continue until they see what they have done wrong or until I am dead."

"You're being stupid!" Rae snapped at me, standing up and getting every single eye in the Great Hall on us. Everything was silent, "To live by that will end up with you dead, Marty!"

"Then I shall be killed." I shot at her, leaving my plate with half eaten toast and an apple on the table and left out of the Great Hall.

Who did Rae Barton think she was, telling me how I should handle things. I have gone four years without anyone ever taking notice of the torture I put myself through, and not, suddenly she thinks she can change it like that. It's not that simple, and to think so is stupid. I walked outside to the courtyard and around the lake standing on the shoreline and just thinking.

I let out a frustrated yell and threw a rock into the lake, a loud splash as the ripples spread, growing outward. This was not just an external battle anymore. There was a war going on inside of myself as well. I sunk to my knees, my hand grasping at my chest as I doubled over. It was the pain that came every once in a while.

My muggle doctor had told me that it was incurable and that my life expectancy was unsure. My blood would overfill my veins and arteries and would begin to fill into my stomach and lungs at times, and the only way I was able to clean them out was to either pump it out or to throw up. Although throwing it up would rupture my throat and bones, it would happen at times unexpected, just as now as blood lied in front of me, dripping into the lake.

I swung my head back, breathing in the cold air as I tried to steady my breath. "I'm okay..." I choked out as I wiped away the blood that trickled on the sides of my mouth. "It was just a minor attack..." I told myself as I pushed myself back onto my feet and I pulled out my wand, giving it a small flick, I could feel the blood clearing from my stomach, the pain almost unbearable as I fixed the rip.

I turned around to see a terrified looking Regulus looking at me, "Regulus..." I was shocked, I hadn't known anyone was out here, and I definitely didn't think anyone would find me hidden on the far end of the lake.

"I-Is that _blood_?" He asked stepping back over the shrubs.

"Yes." I said with a nod.

"Is it because of the girls that bully you?" He asked, trying to hold his ground.

"No." I said seriously as I looked at him, "It's a birth defect. There isn't a cure for it, but I prolong my death by continously healing it."

"You... you should go to Ma'am Pomfrey." He told me jumping over the log and coming over towards me, his eyes stuck on the blood that was running into the lake. "I-I'll take you there."

"I'm fine, really." I said stepping away from him. "It's a normal thing."

"_Normal?_" He said sounding stunned. "You call upheaval of blood, _normal_?"

* * *

**What do you think now? lol chapter four will be released on Thursday so review until then! lol  
I don't really have a lot to say other than I'm having a bad case of writing block on all my stories. I feel I'm losing sight on them or going out of line with some, mainly The Torie Potter Project Series. If you can help me at all with any of it or if you think my stories are good the way they are, let me know because I'm confused. Thanks. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

Explaining to Regulus about the muggle doctors and my problem seemed more complicated than I would have thought. He was a bloody genius and he couldn't get that it was a normal thing that didn't always happen to me. "I still say that-"

I would cut him off, "I don't need to go and see Ma'am Pomfrey."

"Why are you in Slytherin?" He asked me as we sat on the log by the lake a while later. "You show bravery... that's a pure Gryffindor trait."

"The hat told me I longed for Slytherin. In my second year I went back to see about transferring to another house because I had been brutally attacked by a couple of seventh years. The hat told me then that I could go to Gryffindor, but it did not want me there. It refused to change me and kept me in Slytherin." I explained as I watched Regulus throw a rock, causing it to skip across the lake. "Loyal friends would be made in Gryffindor, and that's not me. I don't trust anyone."

"Then why do you open up to me and Rae when we're nowhere near anyone else?" Regulus pointed out to me. I had been wondering the same thing, why did I seem to open up to Regulus and Rae. "Although you probably hate to admit it, it's something you've always wanted, isn't it?" I looked to Regulus, my green eyes falling onto his grey ones. "Friendship, to feel like you could trust someone..." He looked at me for a minute, neither of us said anything.

It was true. I would never admit it, but friends, the things I've hated my whole life, I craved. I wanted to know the feeling of being able to trust someone, to what friendship felt like. And even now, while Regulus even brought it forward, I still could not say it. I still couldn't say all I ever dreamt about was to have a friend.

_**CHAPTER FOUR:**_

"Hey! _Mudblood!_" Lyla Vlasic called as I made my way towards the my room. She grabbed my arm and pulled me back, "How about you and I, we go for a little _walk_."

"I don't think so." I said breaking away from her grip. "Thanks for the gesture though." I saw a vein twitch on her head before she quickly grabbed her wand and I was quicker, "_Expelliarmus!_" I shot, her wand flying from her hand.

"Who do you think you are, _Mudblood_." She hissed grabbing my wrist and twisting it. "You do not tell me no when I tell you something. You're filthier than those blood house-elves." She bent down and grabbed her wand before snatching mine from my hands and pocketing it. "You are going to come with me without another word." I was shoved out of the common room and into an empty classroom.

"What's wrong, scared to be seen talking to me?" I sneered as she pushed me forward. "Surprised your even looking my way." I didn't know why, but for some reason, I took enjoyment in setting people off at times. This was one of those moments.

She swung her wand and I dodged the spell by side stepping it. "Stop moving you filthy _Mudblood!_"

"Why? So you can land a hit on me? You know, Auror's don't stop moving. You're standing in place, easy for an attack." I retorted as I dodged another attack. "And anyways, I thought you wanted to talk to me."

"Yes, I do." She seethed, seeming to give up trying to attack me. "What have you done to Regulus Black?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked amused, she believed I did something to anyone.

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." She hissed, "I see the two of you meet out in the courtyard and walk around the lake together. Talking, laughing, looking at each other."

"Regulus and I..." I hesitated, unsure if I would be able to say it, "...we...are... friends." I said finally saying it, and I felt sick just thinking of it.

"You say that like it's a lie. Why is he hanging around with a _Mudblood_ when he's of a noble house?" She sneered, "If his mother knew, he would be in great trouble, hanging around a _Mudblood_, especially one like yourself."

"And what's that got to do with anything?" I shot at her.

"One who tries to pass like nothing bothers her. A mediocre student who barely passes her classes with an acceptable." Lyla shot, her blue eyes hitting me dead. "You are a shame to any witch or wizard, and I don't even think your parents would except you with these grades."

"Wouldn't one need parents for them to accept them?" I said nonchalantly. She looked at me as if shocked at the news, "May I have my wand back, I think we're finished."

Once I left the room, I made my way back to the common room, entering with a simple, "_Garden Gnomes_"

"Was that Lyla Vlasic I saw you with?" Rae said nearly tackling me into the corner where her and Regulus were working on their latest potions project. "What was she doing talking to you?"

"She just wanted to introduce herself." I lied with a smile as I sat down at the table with the two of them. I turned to Regulus who had looked up at me suspiciously, and I knew he didn't believe that, nobody would. "Quidditch tryouts were today, right? Who's the new team?" I asked, picking up that he had been the captain.

"Do you honestly care?" Regulus half laughed, I took it he thought it was amusing that I attempted to change the subject.

"No, but I've picked up people like to talk about their days. I've read it in books." Regulus and Rae didn't give me pleasing looks as I laughed a bit. "Is it anyone that I know?"

"Well I'm still seeker, and other than that it's a bunch of fourth years with a couple of seventh years." Regulus said disregarding the subject any further. "Rae, after you put in the dragon egg shells, is it that you stir six times or do you add in the birch leaves?"

"You stir while adding the leaves." Rae told him as she flipped the pages in her book. She paused and looked up to me, "Did Lyla hurt you at all?"

"No." I said simply. "She just wanted to talk is all."

The opening to the common room opened and Lyla Vlasic walked in with a group of girls all giggling. They walked by the table that Rae, Regulus and I were sitting at and practically all of them were batting their eye lashes and trying to get Regulus' attention. "You lot better move on, nobody likes to see the pathetic attempting to look cute." Samantha shot as she came over, receiving glares from all the girls.

I saw Regulus smirk as he didn't look up at a single girl. Samantha flipped one of the chairs around and sat at the table, "I'm gettin' tired of your brother, Regulus." Samantha sneered, "That little blood traitor thinks that every girl just falls over him..."

"And you can't deny it, Samantha." Rae teased, "Don't you remember fourth year? Who was your crush then?"

"That was two years ago." Samantha said, "I didn't realize that it was Regulus' brother."

"And that makes a difference?" I questioned, romance was something I never understood unless it was in the books I read.

"Of course it does." Samantha and Rae both said.

"What if you date one brother and then date the other later on. You can't do that." Samantha told me.

This confused me, "Wait- so you dated Sirius before?" I questioned.

"No." Regulus said, "Samantha and I went out in our third year for a month."

"Oh." I said surprised by the new information. "I didn't..."

"No _legilimency_?" Regulus asked, his eyes flashing up from his parchment for a second.

"I've come to not use it on you so much." I confessed, him, Rae and Severus. Samantha, I still did every once in a while. I wasn't to trusting yet of her, and with Severus, he obviously knew _Occlumency_ and so it did no good to try and penetrate his mind.

"Oh look at this lovely collection of books I've found." I heard Lyla's voice come as she entered the room with my book bag on her shoulder. "It would seem to be a shame if anything happened to them."

"Marty, isn't that yours?" Rae asked me as her eyes narrowed on Lyla.

"Yes." I said with a nod. "She can do whatever she wants to my books. I put a charm on them so that they can't get wet anymore."

"Smart move." Samantha said, her eyes too, on Lyla and her friends. "Hey- did you ever put a fireproof charm on them?"

"No- I never thought too..." I said standing and turning to watch Lyla and her friend rip the pages out of my books and throw them into the fire. I bit my lip to stop myself from doing anything.

"Hey is this a journal?" I felt a lurch in my stomach as I stayed where I stood. "I wonder what's written in it."

"_Lyla_..." I heard Samantha hiss standing up.

"Don't do anything." I said turning to her, "Don't let her see that she's getting to you." Samantha's eyes shot to me, annoyance, aggravation and something else written across them as she shot back towards Lyla.

"_The snow outside was as pure as the snow that fell the day on my birthday in July, it reminded me of that day. The day I watched my parents get tortured, and killed before me. Not like it brings back bad memories, they are also not the sweetest._" Lyla read to the common room, "_I took a walk around the lake with Rae, one of the very first people I have ever felt that I could open up too. We talked about the muggle world, something I didn't know anyone here really knew about. I found out that Rae lived in the same town as I, but on the outskirts of London._" Lyla's eyes flickered to Rae and myself before she continued to read. "_I didn't think to find anyone like her at Hogwarts. I had always seen this place just as dark as my home on Grimmauld, but there is always some sort of light. Rae has become the light that can free me from absolute darkness._"

"You're just going to let her read it?" Samantha said stepping towards Lyla and past me.

"Stop it." I hissed grabbing her and pulling her back. "Let her feel she has power over me."

"You're not making any sense." Samantha shot at me, but finally gave up trying to go and send Lyla to the hospital wing.

"_After walking around with Rae, I needed to go to a detention I had for not having my things again for Potions. I had served my Transfiguration one earlier today along with my Defence Against the Dark Arts... I had ran into Regulus, the second person I have felt to open up too, as he came out of the potions classroom. He said he had to finish up some potion work._" Lyla sneered about the next part and I knew what it was. "_When talking to Regulus, I can't help but just look at his eyes, captivating, they are._" Lyla turned and glared at me as I stayed standing still.

"That's enough!" Regulus shouted standing up.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Lyla said closing my journal tightly and tossing it over her shoulder into the fire in the fire place. "Aw, looks like we're all out of books." She said trying to sound sympathetic. "This bags pretty useless then without any books." She smirked as she threw into the fire with the books and my journal. "Oh and I almost forgot." She turned and flicked her wand at the fire, it bursting into greater flames, incinerating everything in it's path inside the bricked place.

She laughed and left with her friends back to the dormitories. "LYLA!" Samantha yelled stalking towards her.

"No! Samantha!" I yelled, and without thinking, I flicked my wand, sending her into a leg-lock and causing her to fall over. I walked over to her quickly, "I'm sorry, but I told you not to fret over her. Let her think she had control over what she's done." I flicked my wand, releasing her from the leg-lock.

"You're insane, y'know that?" Samantha yelled at me. "Get angry for once! Yell, hex, beat the shit out of someone!" I stared at her, my expression that of nothingness. "This hasn't been working apparently! It's just getting worse, Marty, and if you're to thick to see that, then you are hopeless!" She shoved me back, "Do you ever expect anyone to care about you if you don't care yourself?!"

"Samantha!" Rae snapped at her as she pushed past me to Samantha.

I spaced out and next thing I knew I was running out of the castle doors and onto the ground, across the grass, and I didn't stop until I tripped over a large root that had sprung from the ground. I looked around and noticed that I was in the forbidden forest. I sat against the tree that I had tripped over. I could still see the castle from where I was sitting, it was about seven trees away from the entrance of the forest.

I was panting and my heart was racing. I didn't understand what I was feeling. My inside was burning, and I couldn't control my breathing. I closed my eyes, trying to control it many times, and all failing. There was no repairing anything that happened in there. My books, my homework, the letters that I had received from my parents on the few occasions that they had sent me anything. Those were in my journal. My journal was ruined. My memories of despair and who I had been for the past four years was destroyed.

"MARTY!" I heard my name being called as I saw a bright light floating around the area. "MARTY!" The light called my name again and I could feel my breathing finally calming some but the burning feelling inside was killing me as I spit near me, seeing a flash of red in it. "MARTY!"

There was a low rumble behind some bushes behind me. My eyes shifted nervously over towards the bushes, unsure of what was going to jump out at me, if anything. The calling of my name has grown softer, until I could no longer hear it as I scrambled to my feet, as I saw a large object jump from behind the bushes.

I let out a small yell as I was thrown onto the ground, pinned under the large weight of lion looking creature. I could feel the sticky water-like substance of saliva that fell down onto my neck and into my hair. I heard the hissing of what appeared to be a snake, and I looked to see a snake head penetrating from where the lions' tail should have been. I went to grab my wand, but the lion body pinned my arms down and growled in my face, its teeth baring very sharply in my direction.

I noticed something on it's back, it looked almost like a goat head, I could make out the horns, but when the lion head lowered towards me, I clenched my eyes shut, fear overcoming my body and brain. "_Avada Kedavra!_" I heard someone yell and a bright green light before I felt the weight of the lion-goat-snake fall off me.

"Marty!" Someone was suddenly at my side as my eyes were wide staring at the creature as I felt someone pull me to my feet. "Are you all right?" My mind was fuzzy and next thing I knew, I was falling, and I was surrounded by darkness. I felt light, like a feather, and I couldn't feel anything else.

* * *

**End of chapter 4! YAY! =] what do you think? eh eh? haha I'm in a sorta good mood today. Chapter 5 will be out on Tuesday, and chapter 6 on Thursday. If you're also reading The Torie Potter Project: Living Life in the Middle, it's going on Hiatus for about a week or two after tomorrow. I just can't write like I use too, I don't know why. But I will continue it as well. I think I'll end it in the third installment. Just to let you know, Slytherin's Mayhem is going to be only one installment. Something I hate to do. Don't ask me why. haha but let me know what you're thinking on this story. Do you like Marty? Do you like the relationship between her and the others? What about Lyla? She pisses me off but I like to write her. She reminds me of some of the girls that I had to deal with all put in to one. lol  
Has anyone else under gone severe bullying? Not to the extent of Marty, but in any form? I'm sure we all have. So don't worry, you're not alone.**


	5. Chapter 5

The aroma of fresh flowers filled my nose and I knew almost instantly that I was in the hospital wing. I brought my hands up to my eyes to shield the light that broke through and once my eyes were able to be opened I saw that it was bright outside. I took it that it was the next day as I sat up.

"Ms Mayhem, please do not sit up quite yet." Ma'am Pomfrey bustled over to me and pushed me back down onto the bed.

"What happened?" I questioned as I looked around.

"Mr. Black brought you in a couple of days ago after you collapsed." Ma'am Pomfrey said, "He also told me about some sort of internal bleeding, so I took care of that right away."

"What?!" I said sitting up and throwing back the sheets, standing on my own. I got dizzy very quickly and slid onto a knee, clutching the sheets for a minute before I was able to stand back up again. "You didn't!"

"Ms. Mayhem, what you had needed to be cured or else it could have killed you." Ma'am Pomfrey told me pulling me back onto the bed. "Now lay down."

"No." I said standing up against her protest. "You had no right to do such a thing."

"You could have been killed." Ma'am Pomfrey said and I glared at her before I moved past her. "I don't like having to charm my patients, but if you refuse to stay here, than I'll just have too-" There was a pause before I heard her say, "-_Incarcerous!_" And I was then tied up in robes and immobilized to move.

"Curses..." I sneered as I gave up trying to escape.

_**CHAPTER FIVE:**_

It wasn't until a couple days later when I was released from the hospital wing because it was needed, apparently, those extra days to make sure my entrails were healed and no more blood would flood my stomach. I sighed in annoyance as I made my way down the staircases, wishing to just get back to my own bed in the dormitory.

"You're back!" I heard someone say as I entered the common room.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" I asked Rae as I spotted her, Regulus, and Samantha all sitting in the corner table.

"No, we have a free period." Rae explained pulling me over to them. My eyes landed on Regulus, and they narrowed. "What's wrong?" Rae asked as she noticed my glare. Regulus had taken notice of it to and stood up.

"Come on." He gestured for me to follow him as we left the common room. Rae and Samantha both watched us as we left the common room. "Hope you don't mind the boys dormitory. Nobody else is up here." He told me as he opened the door and let me in first before himself.

"Why did you tell Ma'am Pomfrey about it?!" I rounded, my annoyance apparent.

"If muggle's couldn't fix it, then I knew magic could." Regulus said walking over to a bed that I assumed to be his. "Why wouldn't you want it to be fixed?"

"That's how I lived my life." I explained, "With it fixed it means I actually have to try in life."

"You were just waiting for death?" Regulus asked incredulously as he stood from his bed and looked at me.

"Yes!" I said like it was obvious. To me it was. "Why do you think I never fight back here? Why do you think I just let people do whatever they want?! I could have died at any minute in time and nobody would have taken notice other than that the stupid filthy _mudblood _was gone and Slytherin was back to the way it was suppose to be!"

"Do you really feel that way?" Regulus asked me in an indifferent type of voice. I glanced at him, meeting his gaze before turning away from him.

"Stupid and filthy aren't feelings... they're life." I said, trying to hide my disdain. I turned back to him, "What was that thing that attacked me?"

"A Chimera." He explained, "Dangerous creatures, was about to kill you if I hadn't gotten to you in time."

"You should have let it..." I said crossing my arms as I leaned against one of the bed posts by his bed. "...it sounds noble, being killed by a Chimera."

Regulus grabbed my arm, as if to snap sense into me but I merely flinched, unfolding my arms and pulling away from him. Regulus looked at me suprised at my motion but all I had seen was a memory flash of my father. "You're going to live now, and so you best start taking care of yourself and your possessions."

"I still don't see a point to it, Regulus." I seethed disdaintfully. I pulled away from his hand more and I shifted, glancing to the door. "I trusted you." I forced myself to say, "And you told _her_ about it..."

"For your health." Regulus shot at me. "I didn't very well want you dead."

"I'm a _mudblood _aren't I? You're a pureblood. You're kind hates me." I snapped at him before turning and leaving his dormitory quickly before he could say anything else. I walked down through the common room and to the girls dormitory. I could hear Regulus coming down the stairs behind me, trying to get me to stop.

I pushed open the door to my dorm to see Amanda going through my trunk. "_Furnunculus!_" I said without another thought on it as Amanda fell backwards, suddenly becoming covered in bursting boils as she ran away from my trunk and past me down into the common room. I walked over to my trunk to look into it. "Books?" I asked picking up what appeared to be a brand new set of books and supplies.

"Regulus paid for it all." I looked up to see Rae. "Nice- I think it made Amanda look much better." I let out a laugh as she walked over, "So no more being passive?"

"I can't be anymore." I sighed as I stood from my trunk. "My reason to death has been extinguished."

"Well, the Hogsmeade trip is this Saturday." Rae said on a lighter note.

"That's great." I said with a small smile. "I hope you have fun."

"You're not going?" Rae asked as I looked back at my trunk where the new books looked at me.

"I don't have anyone to sign a permission slip saying I _could_ go." I said half laughing as I closed my trunk.

"That bites." Rae said scrunching her nose up. "I'll bring you something back then."

"You don't have too." I said quickly, waving my hands around.

"So..." Rae began as she kicked the door closed and whispered a spell I couldn't hear, but I took it as something to lock the door or to make it so no one else could hear but us what was going on in the room. "What's going on between you two?"

"Who?" I asked but quickly did _legilimency_ to see she was talking about Regulus. "Regulus and me?" She nodded, "Nothing, why?"

"Lyla Vlasic didn't seem to mind you to much before..." Rae began, "But then she didn't like the fact that in your diary-"

"Journal." I corrected her.

"Journal that you wrote about Regulus." Rae inquired. I looked at her oddly, "The last week I've got to hear about how she destroyed you and how you would be groveling at her feet, apologizing for ever trying to steal her man."

I snorted, "She's a sad excuse for a pureblood."

"You're telling me." Rae said rolling her eyes. "But you know, Regulus has quite the number of girls after him."

"And?" I pressed, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Don't be so thick." She said placing her hands on her hips. I gave her a look that expressed my confusion, although I wasn't so confused about what she was pointing at, I was just against any romantic interests. "You like him, Marty. It's not hard to see."

"I don't believe in love." I told her as I sat on my bed.

"You don't have to believe in love for it to happen to you." Rae said sitting next to me, "And anyways, the way it seems-" She gestured to my trunk which was full of new books and items because of him, "-it's very likely that he likes you too."

"He's also a pureblood and I'm a _mudblood_. Or did you forget that?" I asked standing up and pacing. Why was I letting these thoughts fill my mind. "Stop putting these thoughts in my head. I don't like Regulus." I looked at Rae who just smirked at me. "I _don't._"

"That's what they all say." Rae smiled. "Not this Saturday but next, it's the first Quidditch game. Ravenclaw against Gryffindor."

"I've never been to a Quidditch game before." I confessed.

"_Perfect_!" She chimed, "Regulus can teach you at the game what everything is and explain it."

"Whys it got to be Regulus?" I pressed.

"Because he's the only one in our lot that knows it like his home." Rae laughed, "And where on Grimmauld do you live precisely?"

"Why?" I questioned, feeling there was a reason behind it.

"There's a family we know that live on the street." Rae said.

"Well, I use to _live _there." I pointed out, "13 Grimmauld Place. Now tell me why?"

Rae burst into laughter, "You lived next door to Regulus your whole life!"

"No, my neighbors were muggles." I pointed out.

"No no, he lived in an enchanted house. You noticed a number that was missing on your street?"

"Yeah, 12, but Mum always said that the workers were drunk when they were putting on the numbers." I told Rae sourly. "But I guess it does make sense, y'know, that it's enchanted to not be seen." I said making some sense from it.

Small world isn't it? I live in the outskirts of London, you live next to Regulus _in_ London." Rae laughed, "Well, let's head back down."

"No." I said, suddenly remembering why I was mad at Regulus. "I'm mad at him."

"What did he do?" Rae asked and I explained what happened. She "_oohed_" and "_awed_" as I explained. "He said _that_? That he didn't very well want you _dead_?" Rae gawked as she bounced on her heels. "Regulus Black likes a muggle born! Imagine the headlines!"

"_Mudblood killed for dating Heir of a Pureblood Family_." I said sarcastically, "Great headlines there, love."

"What if you two go off and elope and have little half-blood kids! They'd be a little bit of Mayhem!" Rae said spinning on her toes.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I said stopping her. "You're taking it way out of hand now." I looked at her, knowing my eyes were wide staring at hers.

"You have really pretty eyes." Rae said looking at my eyes. Taken back a bit I said a small thanks before Rae burst into giggles, "They'd have dark black hair and your eyes!" She said, "And they'd have pale skin because you're both white as a ghost, I think you make the Bloody Baron look tan."

"Ha. Ha." I laughed sarcastically. "Do you tell Regulus he makes the Bloody Baron look tan?"

"I want to _live_!" Rae said like it was an obvious thing. I let a small laugh escape, finding it amusing how Regulus could be so kind and nice and yet he had so many fear him. Two months ago if I had ran into Regulus Black in a way that I had not, I might have feared him too, but he had never done anything wrong to me. In fact, I never heard him even mutter the term _mudblood_.

Respectful manners he had. I found myself smiling to myself for a minute before I realized Rae was grinning at me. "What?" I said looking at her confusing.

"You're thinking about him right now." She teased. I moved past her towards the door. She flicked her wand and the door unlocked. I pushed it open and she followed me, "I knew it!" She hissed in excitement.

"This is how you're going to ruin it." I shot at her and she attempted to hide her excitement afterwards.

"Ms Mayhem, I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but attacking another student causes three hours of detention." Professor Slughorn told me that afternoon.

"WHAT?!" Samantha roared from the couch next to me. "She gets three hours for defending herself and yet after four years you don't do a bloody thing about those blasted roommates of hers that torture her and are brutally cruel to her get away with it?!" Professor Slughorn looked a little taken back by this.

"_Samantha_!" I hissed elbowing her. "I'm sorry Professor. I will be there at nine o'clock Saturday morning?"

"That sounds good. Considering you don't go to Hogsmeade at all." Professor Slughorn said as he watched me. I narrowed my eyes on him and he turned, leaving to a table not so far away.

"That was a pure insult." Samantha said annoyed. "You survive four years of those whores messing with you and you fight back once and you get in trouble for it!"

"It's okay." I said with a smile, "Detentions aren't all bad. Especially with Slughorn."

"What are you talking about?" Severus spoke from the other side of Samantha. "Anything that deals with a detention is a horrid thing."'

"Especially if you end up with Potters lot." Samantha added. "They're trouble written all over them."

"Yeah well I'm Mayhem." I grinned cheekily at them as I curled under the blanket with the book in my hand. "Trouble and Mayhem are like rivals."

"Let's hope." Rae said, "Although, Sirius Black doesn't seem to mind what house you're in, as long as your a female he'll date you."

"That's a disgusting thought." Regulus said walking over and sitting on the arm of the couch next to me.

"What? Females?" I teased Regulus.

"No- Sirius Black." He said rolling his eyes as he pushed me slightly for implying he was gay. I scooted over towards Samantha a bit and Regulus slid into the tiny spot between me and the arm chair.

"God your skinny." Rae noted as she watched Regulus fit in the tiny slot. "Any girl wishes she could be that skinny."

"Except Marty who's a twig." Regulus said looking over at me.

"The power of Twiggy!" Samantha and Rae both cheered.

"Don't you dare start calling me that." I hissed, glancing between Rae and Samantha. They started saying things among me being called twiggy. I glared at Regulus, "Look what you started."

"Twiggy Mayhem!" Samantha said as Rae and her high-fived.

"Twiggy's kinda on the short side isn't she?" Rae teased. "Like five-one?"

"I'm five-seven thank you." I shot, "And stop calling me twiggy."

"Twiggy has a short temper..." Samantha teased as I attempted to strangle her, but Regulus pulled me away from Samantha. "And if Twiggy has a kid, it would be MacTwiggy!"

"Why MacTwiggy?" Regulus questioned, confused.

"Mac means son of. So it would be son of Twiggy." Samantha explained, "Haven't you ever heard of MacBeth?"

"Yeah. I studied it a bit about Shakesphere in the muggle world." I said displeased that they were still teasing me by calling me Twiggy.

"What if Twiggy got married?!" Samantha asked, "Rae, your brother is hot! Twiggy Barton..."

"I don't even know her brother." I pointed out.

"Doesn't matter, he's still hot." Samantha said, "He left a couple of years ago, and he was in Ravenclaw."

"Now we know where all the brains went." Severus commented, closing his book, seeing how he was going to have a difficult time to continue to read.

"That just means I was left with the beauty." Rae said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"And you lost it I see." Severus picked, "Apparently, according to Sam, your brother has got the beauty too."

"You're a jerk." Rae said brushing Severus off.

"Twiggy Black!" Samantha shot and I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I hid under the blanket some more, pretending that I was cold, but to hide the blush. "Maybe Twiggy Snape?"

"No!" Both Severus and I protested.

"Don't drag me into your mind games." Severus said standing, "I'm leaving so I can actually _do_my homework." He turned and left, I guess he was going to the library.

"Aw... I made Severus mad..." Samantha sighed, "Oh well..." She lied down where Severus had just been sitting, forcing me closer to Regulus so she could let her legs dangle over the edge of the couch as her head fell on the pillow near me.

"No more Twiggy business..." I told them, "And why twiggy of all things?!"

"We can call you toothpick." Rae suggested. "Or maybe the Mayhem Stick?"

"Twiggy sounds the best." Regulus said, "I think we should just stick with that."

"How about I stick a broomstick up your-"

"So anyways!" Rae cut over me as I glared at Regulus. "Stop arguing Twiggy A and Twiggy B!"

"What about the _Twigster_?" Samantha said after a second of silence. "And which one is A and which one is B?"

"Twiggy _Anger_." Rae pointed at me, "And Twiggy _Boy_." She pointed at Regulus who sat next to me.

"I think I'm going to go and have dinner." I said pushing the blanket off me and standing up.

"I think I'm right there with you." Regulus said, disliking the being called of Twiggy Boy. Regulus and I made our way to the Great Hall and sat down towards the end of the table where no one else was at.

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the bowl of fruit salad and slipped in onto my plate and slipping some regular salad on there as well.

"For what?" Regulus asked as he slipped some chicken legs onto his plate.

"For the books and supplies." I started, "And for saving me from the Chimera."

"It's nothing spectacular." Regulus shrugged. "After seeing what Lyla did, I felt like you deserved to get something nice. I even got a journal for you too. It's under your pillow."

"But boys can't get into the girls dormitory." I paused trying to figure it out without _legilimency_.

"Rae and Samantha helped me get everything into your dorm." He smiled, "I told them to put the book under your pillow."

"Thanks." I said with a true smile that wasn't forced out. "Thank you so much."

* * *

**YAY! I'm getting better with my spelling! lol I only had a couple words this time that were misspelled. OMGOMGOMG So tonight I get to go to my Jonas Concert that I've been waiting since March when I got the tickets to go and see! I get to spend it with my best gay guy friend! AWWW I love him so much! We hardly get to see each other and so when we hang out, it's pictures and talking! lol Well what do you think of the chapter? =] Regulus is such a sweetheart. lol**


	6. Chapter 6

I was sitting in the study, surrounded by books, just reading carelessly one of the books, _The Secret Garden_. I had read it before, but this time I was taking my time to ensure I would get all the details of the book. There was a crash coming from upstairs on the ground floor so I grabbed my wand and climbed the staircase to the trapdoor in the floor that was underneath the dining room table.

My wand was in my boot as I peered through the opening. I could see two dark figures in the living room, my parents cowering in fear against the walls. The couches were torn as if hit with a chainsaw. The fire place mantle was destroyed and the bricks were slowly coming apart. "Where is Marty Mayhem, the mudblood in Slytherin?" One of the Death Eaters hissed as he grabbed my mother away from my protesting father.

"We don't have a daughter." My mother told the Death Eaters.

"Don't lie to us!" The other Death Eater hissed slapping my mother, sending her to the floor, "_Crucio!_" My mother began to cry out in agonizing pain.

The other Death Eater spoke over my mothers screams, "Tell us where she is or else we'll kill your wife." He motioned for the Death Eater torturing my mother to stop. "Your daughter or your wife. Who do you choose to give up? You're daughter is going to be killed no matter what, so it's best to just tell us now."

"I told you, we don't have a daughter!" My mother shot, the green jet hitting her, sending her into pain once more.

"You're not talking at all, why don't we go ahead and just kill you, you filthy muggle." The one not cursing my mother said, sending the green jet at him, "_Avada Kedvra!_" My father fell limp and emotionless. The Death Eater laughed as he grabbed my shaking mother who was now weeping uncontrollably.

"Do you want to tell us where she's at? Spare your life by giving up hers." He said falsely.

"She's in the house." My mother cried, breaking down.

"Search the house!" He told his partner, "I'll kill the whore." He threw my mother back down and the table broke under her, she cried in pain but it all fell silent as the green jet hit her, pain still written in her eyes as her eyes looked in my direction, her body never taking another breath.

I shook uncontrollably as I quietly slid down the stairs, closing the trap door and falling backwards onto the desk. My hands were shaking uncontrollably as it played in my head. I slid onto my knees, unable to remain standing, but still no tears came to my eyes as I felt hollow, numb, and incapable of anything. I could feel myself slipping into darkness, a very cold darkness.

_**Chapter Six:**_

"Marty, you don't look to well." Rae said hovering over me that morning. I had awoken in cold sweat, something that hadn't happened since the week after my parents murder. "Do you think you'll be okay for the Quidditch game today?" I had forgotten, today was Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw.

"I think so... I just had a bad dream." I told Rae sitting up and running a hand through my hair, it was sticky with sweat. It was disgusting, my whole body was feeling the same way as my hair. "I'm going to take a shower..." I mumbled grabbing some Saturday clothes to change into when I got out of the shower.

To my shock, Beatrice was in the shower, and the other whores in the room were all waiting to go next. "Come on, I want to see something." Rae said grabbing my elbow and pulling me down the stairs before I could throw my clothes back onto my bed. "Good he's here." I looked at who she was looking at, Regulus. "Regulus, I have a question." Rae said as Regulus looked at me oddly holding my clothes while still in night shorts and a tank top.

I looked away, embarrassed that I was being seen like that. "Yeah, she can use the prefect bathroom." Regulus said, "You're a prefect Rae, why didn't you just take her?"

"I wanted to make sure it was okay first." Rae explained, "So if we get in trouble, I'm going to say Regulus Black said it was okay."

"Evil." Regulus hissed jokingly making Rae laughed. Rae grabbed my arm and pulled me away, "Thanks Twiggy B!" Rae shouted as she pulled me out of the common room.

"Rae..." I said as we walked towards the prefect bathroom. She looked at me to continue, "You could have just told me you wanted to take me to the prefects bathroom. Regulus had told me before if I ever wanted to use it to just ask him for the password..." I mumbled knowing what was coming next.

"He did?" Rae gaped. "I knew it." She said matter-of-faculty. "That just makes me so happy. I should write a novel on it."

"It doesn't mean a thing, Rae." I argued, as she ran up the stairs, me in tow. "You're crazy mind is playing tricks on you."

"No, I don't think its my mind playing tricks." She said with a huge smile on her face that she didn't try to hide. "We'll just see at the Quidditch game today." She said with a nod, "Just wait and see..."

She waited outside the bathroom for me when I was done. I came out, a towel still drying my hair as we walked back to the dungeons. I was in a pair of green jeans and a white button up shirt that I had unbuttoned with a black tank top on underneath. The sleeves only went to a little past my elbow, but a long slit to my shoulders let my arms be free of the sleeves. I had my black boots over my jeans, and my wand tugged into my right one.

My dark hair was falling over my shoulders as I flipped my hair back over my head, my bangs falling around my dark blue eyes. From afar they could easily be mistaken as black or gray, but they were a deep sapphire blue. I blew upwards, knocking over lock of darkness out of my face and landing with the other dark locks.

"A lot of people paint their faces and really get into it." Rae was talking about the Quidditch game again, "Maybe when it's a Slytherin game we'll be able to paint your face." Rae smiled at me.

"No." I said shooting down her thought. "I don't put paint on my face."

"Aww... why not?" She asked pleading.

"Third year incident. Roommates thought it would be funny to paint me the colors of Gryffindor. Dyed my hair red and gold too..." I explained, "Took a week to finally get the paint off my body. About three months for the dye to wear out."

"Harsh." Rae said trying to think back on it. "I think I remember seeing you like that."

"I think the whole school does." I mumbled, "It wasn't pleasant when you get hexed by ever Slytherin who being a _mudblood_as it is, but by every Gryffindor for thinking your degrading their house. Yeah, it was _real_fun." I huffed as I threw the towel over my hair, just leaving it as we entered the Slytherin common room.

"All right, well, then I guess we're just deck you out in silver and green." She looked at me, "Looks like you're all ready in the spirit!"

"Not quite." I grumbled as I made my way to the staircase to the dorms. "Just grabbed whatever this morning." I explained before entering the dormitory and throwing my things onto my bed before closing the curtains and sending a spell to seal them and only grant myself access. I did the same to my trunk as I left the room back into the common room.

"A little birdy told me that someone doesn't know a thing about Quidditch." Regulus said stopping me as he laid on the couch with a book in hand. My eyes shot to him before finding Rae sitting in the arm chair, and I glared at her. "I told that birdie that I can help that someone while at the Quidditch game today."

"I don't need help." I said walking by, "I don't even know if I'm going to the Quidditch game anyways." I made my way near the exit of the common room when I heard Regulus spring to his feet from the couch as I left the common room.

"What do you mean you're not even sure if you're going to the Quidditch match?" Regulus asked as he caught up with me from the common room. I stopped and turned to him looking at him oddly. "What?" He asked quickly losing any emotion from his face before I could read it and put on a neutral mask.

"Why do you pretend?" I asked, finally annoyed with it. "I'm trying to trust you and Rae, I really am. I haven't done _legilimency _on either of you in weeks." I confessed, "Why do you pretend you want me as a friend? Why do you pretend you actually want to teach me about Quidditch? It's a bunch of bull and I know it..."

"Where is this coming from?" Regulus asked me crossing his arms over his chest looking slightly confused, but forced himself to keep the neutral mask on.

"I'm tired of it all. There is a very good reason why I never had friends before this year. I can't trust people without doing _legilimency_ and even then, I find out its all a lie... I'm tired of Rae blabbing on and on about these illusions in her head that I know are not true." I told him, thinking of all this I like Regulus and he likes me crap that Rae goes on about. "It's hard for me to even put up with it anymore. I was better off without friends." I turned and left quickly before allowing him to say anything else to me.

After breakfast, which I ate by myself away from Regulus, Rae, Samantha and Severus , for the first time this school year when they were present, I stayed in the common room as everyone else left out to the Quidditch Pitch for the match. I sat in the common room and pulled out The Secret Garden and opened it to the first page, beginning to read the book once more, after failing to read it during the summer. My memory dream had reminded me that I hadn't got to read it again.

I heard someone enter the common room an hour into the game. I didn't know how long Quidditch Matches typically were, but if it was over, I'm sure it would be more than one person coming through the common room. I didn't both to look at who had entered. It wouldn't be Rae, or Regulus who were both in love with the sport from what I could tell. Samantha and Severus were probably reading a book through it so whoever it was wasn't looking for me.

"Hey _Twiggy_." I heard as a huge mass of red fell over the couch. I silently cursed to myself as Samantha jumped over the couch and sat down next to me. "I heard you went off on Regulus earlier." She looked at me, who proceeded to attempt to read. "Although he won't admit it, I think you hit him with a low blow. I don't know what you said to him, but he's not to happy at the pitch right now." I gave up trying to read and I closed my book, saving my spot. "What did you say to him?"

Was this Samantha trying to be a friend. "It's none of your concern." I said coldly as I stood from the couch. "I'm just better off alone." I grabbed my book and began to leave but Samantha grabbed my arm, causing me to let out a small yelp, "_What_?" I hissed venomously.

"I know we don't have a great bond with each other, but it's my turn to finally get to know you now." Samantha shot at me, "You don't just blow me off, y'hear Mayhem!" I looked at her shocked as she tightened her grip on my arm, "I don't know what happened between you and Regulus, but what you just said, _you're better off alone_. That's not acceptable."

"Who do you think you _are_?" I cursed, my eyes narrowing on her. "Remove _your_ hands from _me_ this instant." I struggled for a minute before finally grabbing my book with my free hand and hitting her with it, not being able to think of anything else. She instantly released my hand, the two of us falling in different directions. I gasped as I noticed Samantha not moving as she hit the ground. "Oh my Lord..." I gasped quickly crawling over to Samantha.

The common room entrance let someone come through and I knew the scene was going to look horrid. "You-" I heard someone hiss before I was pulled off the ground, fingers digging into my skin, "What did you do to her?!" Severus Snape hissed, anger rising in his voice.

"It was only me defending myself!" I shouted at him, trying to pull away, "Let go on me! You should be taking care of her! Not me!" He pushed me back hard, causing me to fall backwards again. I watched as Severus began many different spells trying to revive Samantha.

"If she doesn't wake us, you will be expelled immediately and will be sent to Azkaban for life. Those dementors will feed on every single happy memory that mommy and daddy gave you and you will be sucked into an ever lasting hell." Severus hissed as he hovered over Samantha. "That's only if they can figure out who the bloody hell you are after I get through..."

Samantha jerked, waking up. I sat back horror was appearing across my face still as Samantha sat up and held her head. "Is it bleeding?" She asked, her eyes closed shut. "Massive headache..."

"I'll brew you up some elixer for it." Severus said softly to her as he helped her stand up. "Just sit on the couch for a bit." He got Samantha on the couch before turning to me, "Get out of here." He hissed at me and I didn't need to be told again. I grabbed my book and left quickly out of the common room.

I went outside the castle and climbed up onto one of the brick walls listening to the commentary to the Quidditch game, not thinking of it much since I didn't understand it a lot. The closest sport I could relate it to would be football, and maybe rugby. Maybe even the American football. I knew hardly anything of the sport, and I was okay with that.

It was only an hour later when the game had finished and Gryffindor had won the match, and everyone made their way out of the pitch. The first group was a large amount of Hufflepuffs who didn't take any notice to me. They just continued their conversations over Sirius Black and the game. The Ravenclaws were quick afterwards, since they had lost, they only wished to return to their dorm.

Slytherin's were spread amongst themselves, inbetween the groups of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. I was to frightened to return to the common room yet. I was waiting for an angry mob to come after me for _attacking_a pureblood. I saw Regulus and Rae walking with a small group of people who were all fawning over Regulus, the guys admiring him and the girls swooning, minus Rae who looked annoyed with it all.

I contemplated whether I should apologize to them or not, but I didn't want to associate myself with the lot of them. I stood from my spot on the wall and jumped down on the other side, sliding onto the bench and sitting where no one else could see me. "Hey, where you going?" I heard one of the girls say as someone must have left a group. Maybe to go and congratulate the Gryffindors? I didn't know.

"What's with the long face?" I jumped at the sudden voice. I looked up to see Regulus with his hands in his pockets. "Didn't make it to the Pitch I see." I didn't know what to say. I wanted to just say it, to apologize, but what happened with Samantha had me scared.

"Go away." I said coldly, hoping he would leave.

"Why are you being like this?" Regulus sneered, the first time I had seen him pissed off. "Y'know, I've been putting up with your odd ways for a little over a month now. I thought you'd finally open up to someone and be able to trust and feel welcomed." My eyes shot up to his, "You leave without letting me have a say earlier, and now you're just going to tell me to go away?"

"I only hurt people." I told him, "I don't need anyone."

"Stop being all depressed and grow up." Regulus said annoyed as he grabbed my arm, not as hard as Samantha or Severus had, and pulled me to my feet. "You're just feeling sorry for yourself because your parents died and you think you don't need anyone. Sorry hun, but you do need people. You need friends, and if you can't except that you're better off dead." I looked at him in disbelief, he was telling me I was better off dead? "Don't take that the wrong way and try to kill yourself." He said, apparently catching onto what I would be thinking. "Marty, whatever your going through is not that bad."

"I nearly killed Samantha." I said quickly and he looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" He said, not even trying to put on his neutral mask. He was apparently to shocked.

"I didn't mean to, she wouldn't let go and I only reacted..." I said as tears began to come to my eyes. "It was an accident, I swear... Severus is going to end up telling Slughorn and I'll be expelled...I'll be sent to Azkaban for life for attempted murder, and.. and-and.." I couldn't continue, I was crying, that rare thing I did.

And it was in front of Regulus Black. I fell back onto the bench, my head in my hands as my sobs subsided amazingly. Regulus was standing still, his hands still in his pockets as he gawked at me. "I deserve it, I know I do. I should have just let Severus kill me then. Nobody would have noticed or cared..." I said as I could feel the tears coming again in waves.

I felt a pair of hands on top of my own and when I looked up, through bleary teared eyes, I could see Regulus was at eye level with me. "Severus wouldn't have killed you..." He said pulling my hands to my lap. "He probably threatened you to scare you... and he obviously did a good job..."

"If you're trying to make me feel better..." I sniffed, "It's not working."

"I don't know what to say." Regulus told me, "I'm not use to this type of things..."

"Oh, so now I'm just things." I said flustered.

"No, you're _twiggy_." He said with a small smile trying to make me laugh.

"_No_." I hissed through my sniffles.

"Well I guess I'm nobody though..." I looked at him oddly, although he was blurry, I could sort of make out the way he wasn't looking at me, but sideways or his eyes closed, only taking quick glances to me. _Odd_, I thought before he continued, "You said nobody would have noticed or cared... I guess that means Rae and I are nobody."

"_Nice cover_..." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

"What?" He said confused.

"Nothing." I said wiping away at my eyes, begining to see clearer suddenly. "I just don't understand why you would care. You're the heir to your name, and I'm just... a _mudblood_." I said shrugging.

"Please stop using that term." Regulus said closing his eyes for a minute, as if trying to erase the word from his memory. He opened his grey eyes back to me.

"Which term? _Heir_?" I teased with a small smile.

"Not quite." He said, "Although I'm tired of hearing that word too." I let out a small laugh and looked away from him. "Come on, it's getting close to lunch ending. We'll eat in the kitchen." Regulus said standing up and pulling me up as well. I thought I had heard something from the bushes, but I brushed it off, it had to be an animal.

"You know where the kitchen is?" I asked as I pulled my hands back to me, grabbing The Secret Garden off the bench.

"Yeah, I followed my brother there one time last year." Regulus told me as we entered the castle. He showed me the way to the kitchen where he tickled the pear in a bowl of fruit.

"Genius... Fruit is food, like in the kitchen..." I said in awe as I followed him into the kitchen. "Whoa, that's crazy..." I said looking around. I was still being troubled by nearly killing Samantha, and I probably wouldn't go around her or Severus for a while, or if at all. We sat down at a table that was provided in the kitchens.

There were many house elves, something I had never witnessed before. In all my years of being at Hogwarts, or even being a witch, I had never come across house elves. I knew what they were, but to actually witness one was beyond my minds capacity. "What's wrong? You look like you've never seen a house elf before." Regulus asked me, and I guess that a look on my face gave it away.

"Yeah... I never have." I confessed as it toppled over its feet to us. "Coming from muggles, elves were Santa's helpers, and in all my years at Hogwarts, I had never seen one... It's a little... disturbing..." I said feeling uncomfortable as the elf looked at me waiting to hear what we wanted.

"They're not bad. They are very kind creatures." Regulus explained to me. "My family has one..." Regulus looked over to me, catching my eyes before turning back to the elf. "What would you like to eat. They'll cook anything."

"How about a bowl of fruit salad with a chicken sandwich?" I asked, my odd craving for fruit not surprising Regulus at all.

"I think this will be my first time seeing you eat meat." Regulus said half laughing as I looked back to the elf. "I'll take something small, like a turkey sandwich." The house elf nodded and turned quickly, returning to the other elves.

I looked at Regulus, finding it odd how we always seem to be alone before we start some in-dept like conversation. I wondered what it would be this time? He caught me looking at him and tilted his head like a cat would, questioningly. "Sorry..." I mumbled quickly, my eyes falling to the floor.

"_Friends_..." Regulus said and I knew that the in-dept part was soon to follow, "Slytherin's, and most pure bloods will use the term very lightly, speaking as though it is someone who can do something of use to them."

"Isn't that what friends are for?" I asked confused. I had always grown accustome that if someone cannot do something for you, then they are useless. Another lesson my father had taught me.

"Slytherin side coming out again." Regulus said with a laugh, "But the friends that Gryffindors have, the loyal of the bunch, they become like you leg or arm. Without them, you do not feel whole." He explained, "I know Rae, Samantha and Severus probably all don't plan on trying to be a leg or an arm to you, but to be the friend that can have some use from you."

"You're not making me feel any better." I grumbled with a displeased look. "And what about yourself? Are you going to say you're trying to be my arm. I can't depend on people. My mother sold me out to try and spare her own life."

Regulus didn't say anything for a minute but the house elf appeared with two others, setting the food on the table, "Enjoy!" They chimed together before trotting away back to their work.

"I'm not asking to be your arm, Marty..." Regulus said looking at me intently, "I know you have those trust issues still fighting inside you. You're not alone. Trusting people is one of my greatest fears." He admitted, "That's why the only people that are even remotely close to me are Rae, and Kreacher, and at one point in life, my brother." This statement shocked me. I could never imagine Regulus and Sirius being close. They seemed so different from each other that they didn't seem like they would even get along.

* * *

**OMG I just finished reading Lady Livia's Regulus story and I wanted to cry. I don't know if it's my soft spot for Sirius or my love for her writing. If you haven't had the chance to read it, you really should.  
So on Tuesday night I went to the Jonas Brothers World Tour 2009 Concert and it was AMAZING! I wish I could do it every day! And I have a video of Joe Jonas looking at me when him and Kevin were spraying my side of the floor with the soapy water stuff but you'd have to watch it in slow motion because I was trying to not get my camera wet, but you can see him look right at me! Normally Joe and Nick wouldn't make me all tinky on the inside but they did, and Kevin didn't which is the opposite of what it should be because Kevin's my favorite. =)  
But Mitchel Musso is better than all three brothers combined. lol And I'm praying to the heavens that I'll be able to go to his concert in San Fran or Sacramento in early september... Maybe as an early bday present? That would be nice, especially if I could meet him. I could die happy... well I'd have to wait after both part of the HP7 movie comes out so I can see Reggie in it. =]**


	7. Chapter 7

"Go to the next Quidditch match." Regulus told me as we headed back to the common room. "It's Slytherin against Hufflepuff and there's no way we'll lose."

I laughed, "Feeling a little cocky I see."

"It's the truth. Once you see the way the teams all play you'll know that Slytherin and Gryffindor are the only two teams that really matter." We got a couple of glares from some Ravenclaws but once Regulus glanced at them, the girls were blushing madly. It was almost sickening.

"Doesn't that get tiering?" I asked, referring to all the girls that would fawn over him.

"A bit, but I don't pay attention to any of it." Regulus shrugged and I found it odd. "Everyone can do whatever they want, like who they want. The only one that stands in the way is parents. They'll have a final say in whoever I'll end up with. It's just something that comes with being a pureblood." That's one great thing about having dead parents and not being a pure blood. Regulus looked down at me for a second before speaking again, "Sorry..."

"It's okay." I said with a false smile that he seemed to believe. "That's one thing I like about being..." I didn't say it, I stopped myself from saying it. Regulus asked me not to say it around him, and so if he were to be a friend, I would have to respect that. "...me." I figured to say.

_**Chapter Seven:**_

Rae pulled back my curtains and looked at me. "Tell me what happened." She said in a very serious tone. "What happened with Samantha?" I sat up and closed my book, it didn't seem like I was going to be getting anywhere in the book. I explained what happened and Rae looked at me stunned, "Is that why you've been hiding all weekend?"

"I-" I stopped before speaking to quickly. "Yes." I admitted with a nod.

"Except from Regulus' I've noticed." I looked at her oddly, "Don't act dumb, Marty." Rae laughed, I guess she was taking everything in a lighter mood than myself, "I've seen you two talking. After the Quidditch Match on Saturday, and then at night too. When you're not in your bed, you're down stairs talking to him." I was astound that she was knowing all this.

"It's nothing that you need to blow out of proportion, Rae." I said as I crossed my legs as she climbed onto my bed, closing the curtains.

"_Muffliato_." She said as nobody now except for the two of us would hear what was going on inside my bed. "Have you seen the _daily prophet_?"

"No, I don't recieve owls." I informed her. "Why?"

"Look at this," She said pulling it out and showing me the front page, "I'm not sure if you're aware of it or not, but there's a dark wizard, You-know-who, and he keeps on attacking muggles and muggle borns."

"Yeah I know, his followers are the ones that killed my parents." I said simply with a nod.

"There was a witnessed who survived..." Rae said, "At a London Pub where you said you worked at." My eyes shot to the paper, grabbing it. "He said he over heard the followers asking about a worker, a young under-aged worker who is at Hogwarts at the time."

"_Me_?" I said reading the article quickly. "It was my boss that survived... The Death Eaters knew I worked there!"

"How?" Rae asked.

"One day, the day I met Regulus, the lot of them were in there. Well two of them, and then Regulus' parents with Regulus. They must have known it was me... But why wouldn't they have killed me then?" I asked confused.

"Maybe they didn't realize it was you until afterwards when You-know-who realized you were there." Rae said, "But whatever the case is, he's after you..." She looked at me seriously, "Do you have any idea why?"

"I think it's because I'm a _mudblood_ that's in Slytherin..." I said thinking about it, "I put a shame to the Slytherin house... He wants me erased... Erased from ever being in Slytherin..."

"He'll start to get help from within the school then." Rae warned me, "I say you're safe until the holidays, and then after that, you won't be able to trust anyone except for our group."

"I won't be able to trust you either." I told her.

"Why? Marty, you know me." Rae said, sounding shocked, "Why would I tell you this and then turn my back later. I'm not with them, Marty."

"You would just expect me, who has never trusted anyone in my life, to just trust people because they seem to be looking out for me? How do I know that you're not with them? Even half bloods join, Rae, I'm not stupid. Even Regulus has joined, and I know it. I was there the day they arranged it to happen. You don't think I don't question every little thing that all of you do? If who you are is really you or if it's what Tom Riddle has told you?!"

"You speak his real name?" Rae said surprise written over her.

"He's not a God, and I hate that people act like he is." I said frustrated as I pulled my curtains back from around my bed, "He's a person, a child in the mind, someone who went through bullying and went over the edge. He is just a normal person that blew everything out of proportion..." I looked up, realizing that by leaving my bed the spell was broken and the girls in the room were looking at me oddly. I looked back at Rae, "He's no different than me other than by blood." I hissed before leaving the room.

I pulled my hood over my head, causing my hair to slid into my face, shadowing it as I walked through the common room. My eyes slid to the corner where Samantha and Severus were sitting doing some last minute homework. I turned away biting my lip as I went out the exit. I roamed the halls and found myself in an empty classroom and decided to just sit on one of desks.

I pulled out the black book that was in my hoodie pocket and summoned a quill to write with. I only got a half a page down when the door opened a someone slipped in, quickly closing the door. I jumped, falling off the desk, tipping it with me as I pulled out my wand peeking over the edge of the table. The guy turned quickly, his wand at the ready pointed at me, "_Expelliarmus!_" He shot.

"_Protego!_" I quickly said, the spell deflecting off.

"Hey, it's you." He said with a laugh as he flicked his wand, the door locking. I felt something fall in my stomache, "Looks like you're hiding out in here too?"

"Yes and no." I said as he fixed the table. "Sirius Black, right?" I asked, but knowing full well who it was.

"Marty Mayhem, right?" He said flashing me a grin, one that Regulus would try to make me laugh or bring me out of a slum.

"Yeah..." I said with a nod, "I never realized but you and Regulus look a lot alike." He made a sour face which told me the two didn't get along like I suspected. "I know, you two don't talk anymore, but it's not something you should be ashamed of."

"You're the girl that Voldemorts after, right?" He asked me, changing the subject. "Sending Death Eaters after your family over summer, and to the London Pub?"

"Yeah..." I said displeased with the topic. "I see what you're doing, changing the topic to something I don't like to make me feel how you did. Revenge is sweet is what they say, right?" I rolled my eyes, "Why are you even in here?"

"Why are you?" He asked sitting down on the desk that I had once occupied.

"I asked you first." I shot at him leaning against another desk, my arms crossed.

"Yes, but you see, unlike any Slytherin, I'm an actual gentleman." Sirius said leaning forward a bit, "So, ladies first." He said with a smile.

"Thought I'd get away for a bit." I told him, "Didn't like being reminded that I have people wanting I was dead."

"That's harsh." Sirius said with a grimace. "I don't see what's wrong with you at all. You're smart, talented, beautiful-"

"If you're leading to ask me out, my answers no." I cut across him, "I know your games."

"I feel so acussed." Sirius said in a mock shock. "We've hardly ever spoken to each other and you just assume that I'm going to ask you out."

"So now you're saying that you wouldn't want to go out with me?" I said, loving to mess with his easily confused mind.

"No, I would like too, but-" He paused, tilted his head and looked at me for a minute, "Are you sure you're not suppose to be in Ravenclaw?"

"I'm sure." I said with a smile. "Are you sure you're a Black?"

"Unfortunately." Sirius sighed as he sat back on the desk. "So you sure you don't want to go out?"

"Not like it really matters." I said rolling my eyes, "I don't believe in love, and I surely don't trust people to even give it a try."

"All right. So next Hogsmeade trip we'll go out." Sirius said with a nod and I looked at him oddly. He must be as thick as Samantha.

"I don't have any permission to go to Hogsmeade." I pointed out to him.

"Neither do I." He laughed, "There's a couple secret passage ways around to get there." He explained, "We'll just meet up before and go through them to get there. Or if you'd like to go some other time that's not a Hogsmeade trip, we can do that too."

"I never agreed to this." I pointed out to him.

"And you never disagreed either." Sirius pointed out to me. "Why do you fight everything?"

"Because I don't go with the flow." I told him, "And somehow, you landed with the flow."

"So if I didn't land in the flow, you'd openly go out with me?" He said flashing me another smile.

"No." I said bluntly, startling him in some way. "I don't date."

"There's a first for everything y'know." Sirius said standing up and walking to the edge of the table and jumped down by me. "I'll play nice."

"Disgusting." I said grabbing my journal and moving away from him.

"How about this coming Saturday? Nine am sound good? We'll go shopping a bit, and then out to lunch. We'll be back to the castle before anyone notices." Sirius pursisted.

"If I agree will you leave me alone?" I asked nearing the door, forgetting it was locked, I tried to open it.

"For now." Sirius taunted, "I'll free you from the room too."

"Fine." I agree. "This Saturday at nine. Where do we meet?"

"How about this classroom?" Sirius said walking over to the door too. "Sound good?"

"Not really but I'll go along with it." I mumbled as he flicked his wand, unlocking the door. "Thank you, and have a good night." I said with a fake grin of happiness as I left the room, closing the door behind me. I quickly made my way back to the common room, it was later than I thought, as when I entered I got an ear full from Regulus about being out late, and my chances of being attacked by a Gryffindor. "Regulus, I can defend myself, and besides, I'm more likely to be attacked by a Slytherin." I laughed, feeling in a good mood.

It couldn't be because of Sirius. Oh no, I would be murdered by every Slytherin for that. "Why are you in such a good mood?" He looked at me funnily.

"What, I can't be happy?" I said in a small laugh.

"You're hardly ever showing you're in a good mood." Regulus said as we sat down on the couch, the only two left in the common room. "It's nice to see you in a good mood, it's just not usual."

"I don't even know why I'm in a good mood." I confessed, "I would think I'd be in a bad mood, unless I'm in a good mood because I was finally able to get away from him..."

"From who?" Regulus asked, obviously confused by my remarks.

"You're brother." I said with a laugh. I didn't understand why I found it funny. "Such simple minds..." I commented leaning against the arm of the couch. Regulus snorted as I referred to his brother as a simple minded person. It was true though, but then how did he work it that we were going on this Saturday?

"I'm sorry you had to be around his incapable mind." Regulus remarked, "Did he ask you out like he would any other female?" I made a sour face, he had, but I felt like Regulus had just pushed me into the same group that fawn over him. He let out a small laugh, "Did you break it to him that you can't go to Hogsmeade and that there was no possible way for him and you to go on a date?"

"I tried." I told him and the laugh dropped from Regulus' face as he looked at me seriously.

"So you're going to go out with my brother?"

"It's not like I want to." I pointed out, "It was the only way I could get away."

"Was by going out with him..." I nodded, and explained to Regulus what happened, "So you flirted with him and then decided to go out with him."

"I wasn't flirting." I said defensively, "I was confusing his simple mind." I waved my hands around my head and a first year had come down from the boys dormitory to grab his book he left on the table, but seeing me, looked at me oddly before grabbing the book and leaving quickly back to his dorm.

"I think he confused your mind." Regulus said grabbing my hands and bringing them down from waving around my head. "It's something Sirius does, and it's something that even the brillant Ravenclaws can't figure out." I looked at him oddly, it couldn't be true, "It is true." He answered, as if he was reading my mind, "I think it was the way he was raised..."

"Weren't you two raised the same?" I asked him.

"Not entirely. Once Sirius was in Gryffindor, our parents favored me and made sure I was _bred_ correctly." I scrunched up my nose, the pure blood witches and wizards seemed like a bunch of dogs. "But although they wanted me to be perfect, there are still things that will not change. Some of which I sadly adapted to from Sirius."

"Like what?" I questioned, hoping I wasn't being to nosey. I hardly ever was curious about anyone else.

"Pure blood shouldn't associate with muggle-borns, and yet I find myself always being around you and talking to you, opening up to you, and trusting you more and more as the days go by." Regulus said and it made me smile a little bit. He said he was trusting me, and I was sad to think that I still was not fully trusting him, if hardly at all. "Once my parents find out, they'll go off their rocker." He said with a small laugh but stopped when I wasn't laughing, "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm going to go to bed." I said quickly standing up. "G'night." I said with a small nod before leaving up to the girls dormitories. I could feel his confusion as he watched me walk away. I crawled into my bed and sat for a minute, grabbing my journal to finish writing what I had started, and added in everything else that happened.

_If someone doesn't believe in love, are they still aloud to have it?_ I wrote in the journal, _I don't believe in love still, but between Sirius and Regulus, I feel some sort of feeling, I'm not sure but as of now, it is labeled as confusion. May one day I find out what it is. Sirius is a Gryffindor, and as a Slytherin I should hate him, but as a person I feel that maybe he could relate to me. And Regulus... we're world apart. He's high classed pure blood, he has family and fellow followers that will be there for him. He has people that adore him more than he realizes. But I still wonder sometimes, when I dream of the grey eyes, are they Regulus or Sirius?_

I heard a noise and I closed the book quickly, sealing the lock with a tap of my wand. How much longer was I going to be able to use magic so freely I wasn't sure of. I pulled back the curtains slightly to see Beatrice laying on the ground by her bed, shaking in pain. I knew she hated me, but I hated people in pain if I could prevent it. I grabbed my wand and sprung out of my bed.

That's when I saw a dark figure spring from Beatrice bed and crash through the window and out of the room. I knelt down by Beatrice looking at her, she was hit with the cruciatus curse, I knew that curse anywhere. The other girls woke up startled and looked out of their beds. What they saw was probably not looking good on my behalf, for when Amanda ran to get a professor, I was seized by the arm and being dragged to Dumbledore's office.

"I didn't do it!" I yelled at McGonnagal.

"No one is saying that you did it, Mayhem." The professor said as she pulled me to the gargoyle statue, "Lemon Drops." She said as the Gargoyle moved to the side and the staircase appeared. This would be the second time I was walking up these steps this year to see the Headmaster. Professor McGonnagal knocked on the door, only to hear enter come from the other side.

I was set in one of the chairs opposite of the Headmaster who looked at me through his blue eyes, "Ms. Mayhem..." He began and I began my protest before I was being accused.

"I didn't do it, if you're going to expell me for something like that then this school is-"

"Ms. Mayhem!" The Headmaster cut over me, "I simply want to ask what happened."

"I was sitting on my bed when I heard a noise and so I looked at Beatrice had been hit with the Cruciatus curse and was laying on the floor, shaking. Whoever had attacked her left once they realize someone was awake. They broke the window and everything which woke everyone else up. I was looking over Beatrice to make sure she wasn't killed." I explained, my voice becoming calm.

"When Ms. McGreggor has awaken from her recovery, she will be questioned on what happened this night as well." Professor Dumbledore told me calmly.

"She's going to see it was me." I told him, "They've got it out for me, the lot of my dormmates. Want me gone." The Headmaster looked at me to continue, "It's 'cause I'm not like them, a pureblood. Since the day they met me, they've never like me, said I was a disgrace to the house. I'm sure Beatrice and her friends are going to tell you it was me, tell you to expell me, just to get me out of the house."

"I am sure, Ms. Mayhem, that your dormmates do not wish you were not in the house." Professor McGonnagal told me. "Unless in some way you have hurt them."

"I have not!" I protested. Then I remembered Amanda going through my trunk and me attacking her. The only time I ever attacked another student.

"What about Ms Amanda Digfoot?" Professor Slughorn said, he had entered apparently when I wasn't paying attention to the door. "Or did she burst into boils on her own acord, Ms. Mayhem."

"That wasn't my fault!" I hissed, my eyes shooting to Professor Slughorn. "She shouldn't have been going through my trunk."

"What about Samantha Frygance?" He pointed out, "Or was she just rendered unconcious by herself?"

"That was an accident!" I fought back, "It was out of defense."

"I don't remember hearing that she had a weapon or wand drawn to you." Professor Slughorn coughed, my anger rising I stood from my chair.

"I'll go pack my things seeing as not even the Professors want me around." I hissed, my eyes falling back onto Dumbledore, "Don't even bother asking Beatrice what happen. Like I said, she'll just tell you it's me." I turned and stalked out of the office, Professor McGonnagall scolding Professor Slughorn for attacking me like he did.

I went through the Slytherin Common Room which was alive at midnight with everything that happened. "Marty-" Rae found me and grabbed my arm to stop me, "What did they say?"

"I'm being expelled." I said pulling my arm from her and going up the stairs.

"Marty?! MARTY!" Rae called after me, attempting to follow me through the crowd. I got to the dormitory which was empty, all the girls were downstairs telling everyone how I used the cruciatus curse on Beatrice.

I grabbed my things and put them into the trunk, leaving just my robes. I flicked my wand, folding them and placing them into the trunk. Rae came into the room panting as if she ran a mile. I picked up my black booked journal and looked at it before looking to Rae, "I'll give it a week before the Death Eaters find and kill me." I told her as I threw the journal into the trunk, "I won't have a wand, and I won't have a home. I'll be on the streets it seems or I can go back to Grimmauld."

"Marty, you didn't do it though." Rae told me, "They can't just expell you without evidence!"

"Beatrice and her friends are all going to tell them I did it, Rae." I shot at her, "I tried to fight it but Slughorn just attacked me with things I had done wrong, reasons why I would attack Beatrice. When she wakes up, she's going to tell them the same thing!"

"Give her some Truth Serum then!" Rae told me, "Make her tell the truth." I closed my eyes for a second, my mind racing.

"Rae..." I said after a minute, "...the one that attacked her was a Death Eater..." She nodded as I looked at her from the corner of my eye, "...What if they were after me, or what if they did that to frame me... to get me expelled so I couldn't fight back?"

"McGreggor is apart of them..." Rae said biting her lip, "...If you're right, then..."

The door burst open and Amanda, and Carol entered the room with their wands drawn at me. "Looks like you're all packed to go, _Mudblood_." Carol seethed at me, "Why'd you do it? Why'd you try to take out Beatrice?"

"She didn't do it, you whores!" Rae shot, her wand drawn too. "Stop tellin' people she did."

"No, go ahead and tell everyone I did." I cut across, stepping towards, them, my wand wrapped into my hair to keep it in a bun. "A _mudblood_ took down a precious pureblood. Oh do I like the sound of that. How about I do a little cruciatus on your sorry asses as well. Since I'm being expelled and all, I should get done as much as I can't, shouldn't I, ladies?" I said with a malice grin. Acting does pay off. I pulled my wand from my hair, the waves spilling over my shoulders as I held my wand at them. "Don't be scared now, girls. I've preformed the curse many a times. You'll just be another victim."

Before I knew it, curses were being shot across the room, Rae and I versus Carol and Amanda. I jumped over my bed and onto the ground where I grabbed a small bag that I had full of smoke bombs. I grabbed two and threw them down, smoke filling the room as I grabbed Rae and pushed her out of the room. When we were running down the stairs, I heard a very faint, "_Glisseo!_" as the stairs beneath Rae and myself flattened into a ramp as we rolled into the common room.

"What whores..." Rae mumbled as I pushed myself off her coughing from the smoke bombs. "Genius trick though..." She said with a smile as smoke appeared faintly into the room.

"Thanks." I said leaning against the wall. I wasn't the best at duels, and the only way I knew how to get out of them were smoke bombs, and cruciating someone. "You got a little..." I pointed to my face referring to the dark soot that applied itself to her skin from the smoke bomb. It contained soot that could temporarily blind the enemy if used correctly.

"So do you." She said before we both laughed.

"What happened?" Samantha said helping Rae before she helped me up.

"Their names are Carol and Amanda." Rae said, "Maybe if I get expelled for that we can go and live together in the muggle world, Marty."

"Highly doubtful, they'll blame me for it. Not you." I explained as I wiped away the dark soot on my face. "If anything, you'll just get a week of detention."

"You don't even know if you're being expelled Marty, but if you keep this up, they will." Rae told me as she wiped awyay the soot as well. "I'm going to go and wash up, come on." She grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the common room leaving everyone else there. "Looks like Samantha's not mad at you anymore." Rae told me, "Although I don't think she ever was."

"It's not like it matters." I told her, "If I'm to be expelled, friends are meaningless."

"I think we make a good team, didn't you?" Rae asked with a half laugh, "Partners in crime."

"Not really." I said laughing a bit, "If it were a real duel between a life and death matter with Death Eaters, you would either be dead or alone because I'd be dead and running away from battle."

"You're a little coward aren't you!" Rae said laughing still, finding it amusing.

"Slytherin side." I chimed with a grin. "I can't battle. I can defend after maybe two spells and after that, I'm toast unless I have my smoke bombs on me."

"And apparently those are life savers." Rae was still laughing, such a strange girl.

I spotted a figure with mangled dark hair running up the stairs from the Grand Staircase before it came to view, "Sirius?"

"Marty?" He said spotting me, "What happened?" He asked referring to the darkness across my body.

"Smoke bomb incident." I shrugged and I could feel Rae looking confused.

"So what's this I hear about you getting expelled?" Sirius asked as he began to walk with us.

"I got blamed for using an unforgivable curse on a dormmate." I explained as Rae walked behind us, "Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"I wanted to go for a midnight stroll." Sirius shrugged, "So if you get expelled, would we still be on for Saturday?"

"_Saturday_?" I heard Rae question nobody.

"Depends if I'm alive or dead, or if I'm in Azkaban or not."

"That's pretty hot." Sirius grinned.

"Not even." I rolled my eyes, "Well I'll see you later Sirius."

"See ya, love." Sirius said before looking up the stairs and quickly running up them, as if looking out for Filch.

Rae gave the password to the bathroom and the two of us entered it, "You're going out with Sirius Black?!" She gasped as I walked over to the sinks. "I didn't think you would do that, Marty."

"It's not like I wanted too." Marty told her, "It was a trick."

"A trick?" I explained to Rae what happened as I washed up and I could see her in the mirror with her mouth open a gap. "Have you told Regulus?"

"What does it matter if I told Regulus or not?" I asked turning to her.

"Well if you're going to be with Sirius Black, I think Regulus should have the right to know you chose his brother over him." Rae argued.

"It's not like I even like Sirius, so what does it matter?" I asked, still not getting Rae's point, "If you're not attracted to someone it shouldn't matter if you're tricked into a date or not."

"You don't get it, Marty." Rae said with a sigh as she dried her face off with a towel, "Every guy has pride, and Sirius beat Regulus."

"You act like Regulus would really care." I commented as I sat down on a chair in the bathroom.

"Because he would." It wasn't long before we headed back to teh common room and finally was able to get our rest in the common room couches.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ms Marty Mayhem, you are here-by suspended until further notice." The Minister of Magic told me in Dumbledore's office. "You will be owled a letter on a hearing to know if you have been expelled or not."

"Right Minister." I nodded, "If that is all I will take my things and leave to the Hogwarts Express."

"That is all." The Minister nodded.

"Minister, if I may have a word with Ms. Mayhem..." The Minister excused himself as Marty turned and looked at the Headmaster. "Ms Mayhem..." I gave him my full attention, "I am aware of your condition, and for you it may not be safe..." I nodded, "...Your magic is still allowed outside of school by the decree of defensive judgement, but you are still not allowed to use magic in front of a muggle. Do you understand?"

"Yes Professor. The same rules as summer." I paused, "Professor..."

"Yes Ms Mayhem?"

"Is there a higher chance of me being expelled than being able to return back?" I asked him.

"It is whatever you believe in, Ms Mayhem." Professor Dumbledore told me as he walked around his desk, "I do know we will see each other again, Ms Mayhem, but until then, stay safe."

"Thank you Professor." I said with a small bow of my head before leaving his office.

Once I was out of Dumbledores office my arms were seized by two guardsmen that looked like they worked for the ministry, Aurors most likely. "Who are you?!" I shot, my accent flaring more than it normally would, "Get your rubbish hands off me! I dare say!"

"_Silencio_." The Minister said his wand pointed at me, "Nobody will notice if you never come back, you hear?" I glared at him as I was dragged out of the castle, my trunk and items all ready on the carriage that was to take me away from Hogwarts. This was not what I expected being suspended would be like.

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

"My wand?!" I shot as I was put into the cell, "You're bloody mad!" The auror grabbed it from my hand and snapped it in two, "You're mental! I'm not sent to Azkaban for life, my wand should not have been snapped!"

"Using an Unforgivable curse on anyone gives you a one way ticket to here." Mad-eye Moody said as I was pushed to the wall by another Auror and had my wrist hand cuffed to the walls.

"That doesn't bloody well mean you have a right to snap my wand!" She shot at him, "And I didn't do it, y'hear! I didn't curse Beatrice!"

"Aye, but you have cursed other wizards." Moody shot at me, "Have you not?"

"Out of sheer defense." I argued, I could notice the posh of my voice when I did get defensive, which wasn't to often. "I had been under a special decree which allows me, an underage witch, to use magic in the case of defense and living."

"But once you enter Hogwarts Grounds the decree falls back to as if you are underage." Moody shot at me, "And from what I've heard, you've attacked students before without much thought. Do you deny that?"

"Sir, I can clearly explain everything." I fought back, trying to keep my temper from rising.

"Not now." Moody grumbled as he closed the cell.

"You're a complete arse, Moody!" I yelled at him before leaning against the wall and sliding onto the bench. I crossed my legs and mumbled about how stupid the ministery had fallen.

I could have sworn it was years that I had been in there, but it was only a couple days later when I heard the door to my cell open and I looked up to see the darkness called a dementor. It was cold, and my life was flashing through my mind. Pain and suffering, and the feeling of never being happy again. Was I ever really happy?

"_Expecto Patronus_!" A light shot in through the cell, the dementor fleeing as I looked up to see the headmaster there. "Ms Mayhem..." He began as he walked over to me, "How are you doing?"

"Just lovely." I said with a roll of my eyes, sarcasm slipping through my lips. It probably wasn't the best thing to be doing when Dumbledore was more than likely here to free me. "What did they say, Sir?"

"You're hearing will be this Saturday at nine in the morning." He told me and I nodded. "That's in two days."

"Oh, okay!" I said nodding getting the just of time. "Professor, how long have I been in here?"

"Only a couple days, Ms. Mayhem." He said not looking pleased, "I was not to fond of them snatching you away like they did."

"Nor was I." I scrutinized.

"I will be back on Saturday to accompany you to your hearing."

"Thank you sir." I said with a small smile.

"Oh and here." He pulled out a small yellow piece of candy, "Lemon drop, thought you'd like one." He said popping it into my mouth.

"Thank you sir." I said with a smile as the taste of the sweet candy warmed my insides. "Have a nice day."

I was once asked to imagine what I feared most. I was a third year and the teacher had a boggart. We had to speak the spell when it transformed into our fear, but I was confused when I was approaching the boggart, how does one take the form of life? The boy in front of me took the shape of a clown, pitiful fears. It turned into a jump house, charming. So when I stepped up and looked at it, the jump house began to transform, and it couldn't take a shape.

It morphed and the students began to get annoyed. "Ms Mayhem, what is it that you fear?" The professor asked me.

"I fear nothing but the happiness of life." I said as my eyes trailed to the professor, "How does it take a shape of that?"

"It cannot." The professor told me, "Next student! Atwater, you're next."

If I was asked to step in front of a boggart today, what would my fear be? What would the boggartchange into? Probably to the state that I'm in now. Hardly eating, hardly sleeping, having all happiness sucked away. Feeling like I'm on the brink of death.

"There you are, Ms Mayhem." I heard someone say hours later, or was it the next day? "Trapped against the wall, with nowhere to run..."

"Who are you?" I asked, my eyes shooting to them, they hid beneaththe dark robes of a DeathEater. "A Death Eater I presume, in Azkaban... I take it you're not being imprisoned right this moment."

"You have quiet the mouth on you, don't you?" She laughed as she rested her long finger nailed hands on the bars, "Poor poor _Mudblood_trapped in Azkaban, and can't defend herself. What a pity."

"If your here to kill me, you're a mighty coward." I snarled, "Didn't have the nerve to face me when I had a wand, now did you?"

"You really do talk to much." Another voice came and I noticed it was that of a previous graduate from Hogwarts. He was in Slytherin a couple years ahead of myself. "And here I thought you were the quiet type in Slytherin."

"I was only quiet because there was no one to listen." I said narrowing my eyes on him, "I don't talk for the sheer pleasure, Lucius."

"She knows your name?" The woman laughed, "How charming..."

"Yeah I also know Voldemort's name, Tom Riddle. He's a little half-blood, why don't you kill him too?" I shot as a spell was shot at me. "Whoa, trying to hit me? You'll have to try better than that, now won't you?" I smirked, liking the entertainment value I was getting.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THE DARK LORDS NAME!" The woman yelled at me and I found such amusement in it. She whipped her wand at me, a red jet shooting. I dodged the best I good, as it hit my hand as it busted the wrist bands that held me in one area off.

"Thanks." I said witha small smirk. "I can dodge better." Red jet after green jet came at me until I was hit, being set into the back wall with a great thud. "That hurt..." I mumbled as I looked around wearily as Lucius Malfoy and the woman turned and looked some place before quickly disappearing.

The minister of magic appeared before my cell door and opened it, "What do you blood want?" I shot as I stayed sitting on the floor, the back of my head hurting a bit from the wall, but so was every inch of my body.

"You were not charged for attacking Beatrice MacGreggor." The minister told her, "But, you are still held accountable for using the cruiciatus curse on Mr Thomas Thorncot on the evening of August 5th 1976 at 9:35pm."

"It was out of defense. My boss told me that if someone is going to attack me to scare them out of the pub." I protested, "And I was given under the decree-"

"I know you were given under the degree to use magic under aged Ms Mayhem." The minister of magic told me, cutting me off. "But an unforgivable is life in prison."

"I realize that Minister-"

"But, seeing as we have given you permission to use magic under aged out of defense..." He paused pulling out a piece of paper, "Ms Marty Mayhem is here-by cleared of charges, but will remain on record for future use."

"So I've been in here for a week, nearly get killed, and only to be released?" I said annoyed, "The ministry needs to straighten up some, sir. Capture the real criminals, not the ones that are falsely accused."

"Do you want to get out or not?" The minister said shortly.

"I'm happy to get the hell out of anywhere." I said as I pushed myself up, "Those bloody dementors loved me. Feeding off my dark past, lovely to relive it all, really it is. You should try it, Minister."

"I think I'd rather not, Ms Mayhem." The minister told me as he let me leave the cell.

"Oh and Minister..." I stopped and looked at him, "I need a new wand. I'll leave that to the ministry to purchase me a new one after snapping my last." I turned again and left Azkaban with one of the aurors that wasn't Moody, and that I was thankful it wasn't. "Another thing Minister." I turned and looked at him, "Have a wonderful day."

*

"Marty!" I heard Rae's voice come as I entered the common room Saturday morning. "You're back!"

"Yeah, woo hoo." I said with a small laugh as we fell onto the ground, "I can't remember what it's like to sleep in a bed... I think I'll go test my theory on if it's more comfortable than rock."

"So it's true then?" Samantha asked, helping me up, "They took you to Azkaban?"

"Yeah, but why didn't Beatrice say it was me? I thought for sure she would have." I said looking between Samantha and Rae.

"She told them that a Death Eater attacked her, and everyone knows that a muggleborn isn't a death eater." Samantha said, watching her words. "Coral and Amanda asked her why she hadn't done it. Why she didn't say that it was you."

"And what did she say?' I asked as we stayed standing.

"She said that you shouldn't be punished all the time. When she was hit with the cruciatus curse, she said she felt your pain and misery and decided to repent her ways. And the first way she's going to do it was to tell the truth and not ruin your life more than it is." Rae told me. "You were right Marty... all along."

"About what?" I said clueless.

"When they chose to mature and learn they're not the only ones hurting, they'll stop." Rae said with a smile.

"I said that?" I said trying to remember, "When?"

"Early September." Samantha shrugged, "Remember, Rae said your ways were stupid and you were going to end up dead."

"You knew the whole time that they would change, didn't you?" Rae asked me.

I laughed for a minute, "I was expecting they would continue until I was dead. I never knew that they would stop."

"You shouldn't be laughing about it." Samantha shot at me, "You still have Lyla that hates you."

"She's nothing to be afraid of. She's like the cockroach you want to kill but it's so funny watching it squirm and thinking it's winning." I grinned at the thought, "I wonder what she'd look like if she was a cockroach..."

"A whole lot better than she does now." Samantha and Rae laughed.

"Oh lord!" I shot, "What time is it?!"

"8:50, why?" Samantha asked.

"I got 10 minutes to meet him!" I said panicked as I jumped over the couch and up the stairs, praying that my trunk was there and it was. Samantha and Rae raced in behind me.

"What are you talking about, Mayhem?" Samantha asked me.

"The date!" Rae said remembering, "How did I forget?!"

"I can't believe I did!" I said before pausing, "Why am I panicking again?"

"Because you've never been on a date before and you don't know how to act." Samantha guessed and it hit me.

"Oh lord!" I jumped up and grabbed Rae, "How do you act on a date?"

"First you don't grab, and you have to act calm." Samantha told me, pulling me away from the sniffing Rae. "Who you going out with anyways?"

"Sirius Black." Rae told Samantha, "It was a trick date."

"What?!" Samantha's jaw dropped. "You know now that this means..." She looked around the room making sure no one else was in the room before continuing, "...that you can't date Regulus now."

"Why does everyone assume that I like Regulus?" I asked as I pulled the Azkaban outfit off, stripes that were faded didn't go well on me. I pulled out a simple black tank topped dress that flared out around my knees witha small fringe and a coat to go over it with a pain black scarf around my neck. "Is this okay?"

"I thought you said you didn't like Sirius either." Rae asked.

"I don't." I said quickly.

"Then why you trying to look all cute?" Samantha asked looking at me with a smirk.

"I am not." I said quickly again, almost before she could even finish her question.

"Marty, who is it that you do like?" Rae asked, "Sirius or Regulus?"

"I told you before..." I said looking at them, "I-"

"Don't believe in love. We've heard it before." Samantha and Rae said as if they were doing the creepy twin thing, when they're not twins.

"You like both don't you?" Rae gaped and I turned swiftly towards her, shock written on my face that she would say such a thing.

"That's preposterous." I said as if it wasn't allowed. In a way, it really wasn't.

"Marty, you have less than two minutes to meet up with him." Samantha said looking at the clock in the room.

"Hurry." Rae said, "You wouldn't want to keep Sirius waiting." I nodded and the three of us left the dormitory and Rae and Samantha ushered me out of the common room while many people looked at me quite oddly.

I made it to the room where I had been trapped with Sirius in earlier that week and I opened the door to see Sirius sitting on the desk in the front of the classroom, his wand out as he had propelled into the air, a shrunken head that was in the room. He looked over at me when I opened the door and smiled warmly. "Out of AzkabanI see." I nodded and he slid off the desk, tossing the shrunken head into a box with a flick of his wand.

"You look lovely." Sirius said as he opened the door for us to leave. "How long did it take you to decide?"

"I think about three minutes." I said honestly. He let out a small chuckle as he led me to the hump-back witch statue. "Is this how we're getting out?"

"Do you all ready know?" He asked with a small smirk as he pulled out his wand, "_Dissendium._" He tapped his wand tip onto the back of the witch who revealed the door to a tunnel out of Hogwarts. "Come on." He said jumping down and helping me down before the hump-back witch moved back into place.

"You're very good at acting." I said as he led me through the tunnel and it led to Honeydukes cellar. I found it odd that Sirius was for once by himself, I knew he dated a lot of girls, but he was always surrounded by James Potter and their gang of trouble.

"What do you mean by that?" Sirius asked, seeming to be amused at the statement I made.

"You're good at pretending to like girls when you're still heartbroken over someone from years ago." I said, a small smile, "I think it's a little cute."

"Cute?" He asked scrunching up his nose, "And what do you mean heartbroken over someone years ago?"

"In your fourth year, was it, you dated a girl named Jakkie James and you were together for months before she broke up with you due to the fact that she had to be wed over the summer to some flourished pureblood bloke and you never got over her, did you?" I asked, liking _Legelimens_ at times like these, where someone could so easily be read.

"How do you know about that?" He asked stopping before we reached the top to go through. "Not even James and Remus know what happened with her."

"Let's just say I can read minds." I told him, "So after she left, that's when you started to do your massive dating sprees, hoping to find someone to help you get over her, right?" He didn't say anything for a minute but just stared at me. "I don't believe in love, Sirius, but I can tell when someone else has fallen for someone."

He pushed open the cellar top and climbed up helping me up as well before covering it back down. He led me up the stairs and said his greeting to the owner behind the counter. We left through the front of the store and onto the road of Hogsmeade. I had never been here before and so I was in awe. "Where do you want to go first?" Sirius asked me, bringing me back to reality.

"I don't have a clue what's what or where anything is." I said with a small laugh of amusement, "What's your favorite place?"

* * *

**So here's chapter eight. Lovely little bit isn't it? The sad thing is now that Torie's story is on a rollercoaster ride, Marty's is becoming the less sadistic of the two i think. How sad. I'm writing a funnier story right now. It's called Hufflepuff's Havoc, but it might be changed to Havoc in the Common Room, or even Havoc in Hogwarts. What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius Black is a misunderstood person. Although it was suppose to be a date, we spent our time just talking. He told me about Jakkie James, and what happened between them. To me it seemed like Jakkie was in love with Sirius and he was the same. Ever since she was forced to leave Hogwarts and never speak to Sirius again, he tried to move on. He began to date more, and James, Remus and Peter all took Jakkie as some whore that was the Sirius' first.

The fact was that Sirius has never had a first. It shocked me myself from what I've heard about Sirius. He dated girls, trying to find a girl that could heal his wounded heart. His was just heartbroken, and everyone mistaken him as some player type of guy. He told me how he had found some of the girls attractive, but nobody was like _her_.

"It's really nice to have someone to open up too." Sirius confessed as he brought me back some hot chocolate from one of the small town house looking stores. "I can't do it with James or any of them, and nobody else will listen."

"Sometimes people just need that one person too that they can just go to and talk too." I said blowing on the hot chocolate before sipping at it. "And sometimes that someone needs to be a stranger."

"You're not a stranger, Marty." He said with a laugh of amusement, "Maybe when we first met, but right now, I feel that you know me better than James and Remus do."

"It only feels that way, but I only know why you do the things that you do." I said as we started to walk down the road again.

"I'd like if maybe..." Sirius paused, as if the words were foreign to him. "...we could hang out again. Not like a date, but as friends?" I looked at him a bit stunned at this. I never thought that Sirius Black would be like this. "If that's okay with you, that is." He said suddenly sounding nervous.

I made Sirius Black nervous. Weird. I realised then that I hadn't replied but only had been staring at him, "Yeah, of course." He smiled at me warmly and replied with a similar smile.

"You're not like anyone else I've ever met, Marty." He said as we headed back to Honeydukes cellar in the afternoon, "It's really nice."

"Thank you." I said with a nod, "And you're really not who I thought you would be. And I like that."

"Thanks." Sirius said with a grin as he opened the floor piece to get down into the tunnel. "Ladies first?"

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

I entered the Slytherin common room a little while later. I spent the first couple hours in the library, where there was some peace and quiet so that I could write about the day in my journal. I thought it should be the only thing that knows what happened. But what would I tell Samantha and Rae who would be so eager to know?

I couldn't just divulge Sirius' life to them. Sirius trusted me enough to tell me, even though it started by me diving into his mind, but if it wasn't for that, I would have just been another girl that Sirius went through. As I made my way into the common room, I looked around, not seeing any of the group that I was usually with, so I made a quick jot through the room and to the staircase but then my heart sunk into my stomach as Lyla walked down the stairs, pushing me to the side and looking at me very hard.

"What?" I sneered, my eyes narrowing on her. She turned her head and made a snooting noise before walking past me with her Lyla clones.

I continued up the stairs and into my dorm, sitting onto my bed before falling backwards and looking up at the top of my bed. I ran through what Sirius last said before he left the library doors, where we went separate ways.

"Let's hang out again sometime soon." Sirius said as we neared the library, "I feel so rude because all we did was talk about me, and I want to know you too."

I looked at him oddly, "You don't need to know me."

He half laughed, confused by the statement apparently, "I don't need too, but I want too. If you're that person that I come and talk too, I want to be the same for you."

"I don't think it works that way." I said sadly, "Just because you trust me with yourself doesn't mean that I can easily trust you or anyone else with myself." He looked as if he was taking it in and digesting it to his knowledge. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes I do..." He said and I knew there was a but coming, "...but, I want you to feel you can trust me, Marty. As you said everyone needs that someone."

"I did say that, but I don't fall under as everyone." I said at his silly thought, "I'm Marty Mayhem, a singled out girl who's purpose in the world is non-existent other than to have Voldemort come after me and attempt to kill me. I happily await that day." I said with a proud smile.

"Maybe one day I'll be able to change your mind on all of that." Sirius said with a small smile. His smiles were contagious, and I didn't know why. I turned without saying another word and entered the library, leaving Sirius to go on his own way. "I'll make it a promise." Sirius called before I closed the door and I stopped for a second.

_A promise?_

"What are you smiling about?" Rae asked appearing on the other side of my bed, hovering over my face as I opened my eyes. "You like him don't you?! You like Sirius Black!"

I rolled over and got off my bed, looking at Rae like she was crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"What were you just thinking about?" Rae teased me, "Sirius Black most likely."

"Shush about that." I said pressing my finger to my lips, "People hate me enough as it is. I don't need them to go back to hating me more because of Sirius."

"He asked you onto a second date, didn't he!" Rae squealed joyfully. "Oh my gosh, Marty! This is like legend!"

"He didn't ask me out on a second date, Rae." I said over her, "Because technically our date wasn't a date. We ended up just hanging out and talking."

"_That's what a date is_!" Rae emphasized looking at me, "What did you talk about."

"Things." I told her, "You know I'm not one to divulge private matters."

"Did he kiss you?" Samantha said appearing out of nowhere on my side. I let out a small yell and jumped onto my bed to get away, only to fall backwards off it, and land next to Rae on the ground, my feet dangling in the air, "Ow..." I groaned as I pulled myself back up. "So did he?" Samantha asked again.

"No, we didn't kiss." I told them and the two gasped. "What's with the-" I made a gasping noise, mimicking their own.

"There's only one other person that Sirius did not kiss on the first date." Rae started looking at Samantha to continue.

"Her name was Jakkie James." I said before either of them, "I know, she left her fourth year of Hogwarts."

"She was in the same dorm as myself." Samantha said, "She was in love with Sirius, and we all thought he was the same way." Samantha told me, "But then Jakkie's parents found out that she was dating that blood traitor and pulled her from Hogwarts when she refused to break up with him..."

"They were together for about six months..." Rae added in as if I needed to know.

"Sirius found out and broke up with her before she had a chance to say anything." Samantha told me, as if I hadn't heard Sirius' whole side of the story. "It tore Jakkie to bits, it was a week before she was pulled from Hogwarts, Sirius was all ready dating another girl."

"He did that because that bastard of a husband of hers threatened Sirius through an Owl and he was a bloody auror that would be able to kill Sirius before he could protect himself. Sirius did it for his and Jakkie's protection." I protested, "And the reason why he started to date another girl was to try and break his tie with Jakkie, and make her think that he got over her, so that she could go with that bastard and forget about Sirius. He thought it was the best for her." I said it before I could stop myself. I looked at them like I had made a huge mistake. "You can't tell anyone I just told you that."

They eventually promised and I believed them, after diving into their mind and making sure they would. I sat on my bed and the two looked at me long and hard before Rae finally spoke, "He trusts you, Marty..."

"I realise that." I said with a nod.

"You're going to be the way he finally gets over Jakkie James." Samantha told me.

"No I won't." I looked at her like she'd gone mad, "He's just needing someone to talk too."

"And that's you." Rae told me, "You're the only one that knows the full story apparently except for Sirius. Not even James Potter knows, and the two of them are like brothers."

"That doesn't mean that he's going to fall for me." I told her. "You're starting to blow things up again."

"Am not." She protested.

"Are too!" I argued back. It continued until Samantha got annoyed and told us to both shut up.

"You're going to need to be careful then, Marty." Samantha told me, "If Rae is right, he's going to try to get to you. Although you may not realize it, I think he is going too. You're not like anyone that anyone else has met. Especially Sirius."

"You said before that Mayhem and trouble don't mix..." Rae reminded me, "Let's hope for your sake that it still doesn't."

"Let's go down to dinner." Samantha said a while later after the two of them were talking on my bed, I think wishing that I would have joined them in the conversation, but that would mean giving my opinion and I wasn't very much up to that. It wasn't me. Rae nodded before the three of us left the dormitory.

"You're really not much of a talker, are you, Marty?" Samantha asked me as we took the end of the table, leaving room for Regulus and Severus who typically would sit with us if they hadn't eaten.

"Not really." I motioned as I took a bowl of fruit salad as usual, one of my favorite dishes anywhere. "I don't find talking much of an amusement. I don't like to hear me talk."

"With the way you think though, I would love to just be able to see the world through your eyes." Samantha said, "Why you do the things you do, or act the way you do." She said as she grabbed a bread roll.

"I can show you the way I think." I said finding an amusing game to play.

"Oh yeah?" Samantha asked, "How would you do that?"

"You're going to close your eyes first." I said as Rae and Samantha both did, "Now listen to what I say." They both nodded and I stayed quiet, the two of them listening to everything around us, and trying to listen to my non existent voice.

Samantha opened her eyes, "Why aren't you talking?"

"You have to listen to everything else that goes on in the world before listening to yourself." I explained, "Because when you hear the ignorance and arrogance in the voices of others, you realize what the world has fallen too, and find it best to keep quiet and do no harm than to try and do something only to cause the contagious disease called negativity which will bring our world to the long gated wars that kill many." Rae and Samantha looked at me in awe, "Why do you think that Voldemort is the way he is? He didn't listen to the world. He is a selfish child in heart who only cares about his pains and differences that make him who he is and makes him do that things he does.

"Do you want to try again?" I asked and they nodded, "Close your eyes and just listen." They did so and after a couple of minutes both opened their eyes and looked at me in shock. "Yes?"

"That's amazing." Rae said, "I never thought about doing that before, to just sit and listen to everyone."

"That's how I think." I told them, "If you ever wonder why I don't say anything, just know I'm listening to the rights and wrongs in your voices, your minds and your souls, along with everyone else within the surrounding areas."

"That's like dark magic." Samantha said, "Some wickedly dark magic."

"What is?" Regulus asked as he sat down between Rae and I as Severus sat next to Samantha, across from Regulus.

"Nothing." I said as Samantha and Rae both replied with, "Marty's mind."

"So how was the date." Regulus said with an almost distaste.

"Nothing worth talking about." I shrugged as I began to eat my fruit salad with must liking because it meant I didn't need to talk. I looked up past Samantha and Severus and I took notice that Sirius and his group of friends had entered the hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew I believed their names to be, on one side, while Sirius and James Potter sat opposite, Sirius making eye contact with me. "I'm really not that hungry, I think I'm going to head back to the common room." I said after eating a couple bites of the fruit salad.

"You hardly touched your salad." Rae noticed as I stood up.

"Yeah, I'm not that hungry." I lied with a smile to assure her I wasn't. Regulus looked at me oddly but didn't say anything more as I left the table and made my way through the great hall, and out the grand doors. I was nearing the top of the grand staircase when I heard someone walking up the stairs behind me, taking them two at a time. I didn't turn until I was at the top and on solid flooring where I wouldn't be pushed back down the stairs.

"Hey." I heard them say before turning to them and seeing it was Lyla, and I realized the curling hate in the one simple and small word she spoke. "So now you're after Sirius Black?"

I found this the perfect opportunity to mess with Lyla's mind. Such simple amusement in such a simple mind of hers, "What's it to you if I am or not? Jealous that I don't have mommy and daddy telling me I can't date someone and being forced to like the younger brother because he's the one that didn't run away from home and be the rebel?"

"You're pretty cocky for a _Mudblood_."

"Oh no, I only let you think I am." I laughed, "It's quite amusing to watch you be annoyed with your whole blood purity crap." I wasn't cocky, this was just me acting, but if I were someone else that was watching me right now, I'd think I was pretty damn cocky. "You want to attack me why I don't have a wand, don't you?" I said quite smugly, "Do it. I dare you too."

She raised her wand and gave a flick but out came a deeper voice, "_Protego_!" and the spell didn't hit me. I turned to see James Potter and Sirius Black, Sirius' wand flicked back to pull the protection charm from in front of me away. "Who are you?" Sirius asked Lyla, obviously never seeing her before.

"Lyla Vlasic." Lyla sneered, disliking the fact that the two Gryffindors didn't know who she was. "Sirius, James, you should remember all the New Years parties that we all went to at Malfoy Manner." Lyla said trying to be charming.

"I never went to those." James laughed at Lyla trying to manipulating towards him, "Or else Sirius and I would have met years before Hogwarts."

"Of course I went to those, but you think I'd remember who I met?" Sirius smirked as he pulled me over towards him, "Although I do find it quite amusing that you'd attack someone in your own house."

"You don't follow blood purity laws anymore, so to you, Sirius, you don't see a problem in having this filth still alive... Unfortunate for her, all of us Slytherin's are still strict to the policies." Lyla sneered in my direction as Sirius put me behind him.

"And you'd fall so low as to attack a witch with no wand?" James asked astounded. "I'm sure Voldemort wouldn't approve."

"Don't you speak his name!" Lyla snapped at James, flicking her wand at him. He flicked his, a shield coming up extraordinarily fast. She began to spurt out curses left and right and Sirius grabbed my hand and pulled me down the corridor leaving Lyla with James. _Headboy_, I forgot.

"Are you all right?" Sirius asked me once Lyla and James were out of sight.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked confused, "It's not like she could do any harm."

"Any harm? She was about to hex you to Pluto and back." Sirius said, shock written in his voice. "And you don't even have a wand, how do you expect to fight back?"

"I wouldn't." I said with a smirk, "I have a little friend of mine with me until I can get a wand again." I pulled out a small bag and opened it, pulling out a small dark purple ball, "Smoke bombs are my friends." I said with a smirk before slipping it back into the bag, "I carry them with me almost all the time."

"Nifty." Sirius complimented with a smile. He shook his head saying how it wasn't the point, and that "You should be more careful."

"I am careful." I protested, "I just don't put safety first a lot of time." Sirius paused and looked at me for a second before cracking a smile, "What are you finding so amusing now?" I asked as his laughter grew. "Sirius!"

"Are you sure you were placed in the right house?" He asked after a couple of moments of his laughter taking over him.

"Trust me, I'm in the right house." I assured him, "I'm to much of slimy coward to ever be in a real duel."

"You act like you're the worse part of Slytherin. That's everyone else." Sirius said laying an arm over my shoulders, "I think you're the only good thing about Slytherin."

"Then you've got everything backwards." I said with a fake laugh as I removed his arm from over my shoulders, "Because from what I've come to learn is that I'm the worst type of Slytherin alive. Even Salazar Slytherin would kill me if he knew me."

"Well, let's be happy he doesn't know you." Sirius said with the crack of a grin still laid on his face.

* * *

**Here's chapter nine! YAY! Now go review and after that check out Lady Livia's stories and Riot89's story Flight of the Phoenix. It's a new story and like no one but me apparently has found it amazing! So you should go read it!!! YAY and bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

I hadn't realized but apparently Samantha and Rae had spotted Sirius and I talking in the corridor a couple of times that week and finally on Thursday night when I returned back from detention with Professor Slughorn, the two decided it was time to hound me with questions. It also couldn't have been the fact that Sirius insisted on walking me to almost everyone one of my classes and by that morning I had found myself dodging Sirius Black.

"Isn't it strange, Sam?" Rae began as I sat down on one of the couches while Samantha and Rae sat opposite of me.

"What's strange, Rae?" Samantha asked and I knew it was going to be coming soon.

"That Marty here has fallen for that blood trading Sirius Black?" Rae said nonchalantly, "And she won't tell us anything about what goes on between them?"

"That is strange." Samantha pondered, "Why is it? Doesn't Marty trust us?"

"No." I answered sourly as I flipped the page in The Secret Garden. "And why should I when you follow me around every time Sirius Black is around?"

"Because we're your besties." Both Samantha and Rae said with matching grins. I sneered at them before closing my book and standing. "What's wrong now?"

"I don't want to have to try to dodge you two as well." I said before moving from the couch, "I'm going for a walk."

_**Chapter Ten**_

I sat on the stairs of the Grand Staircase outside the Great Hall and opened my book, wishing to continue to read it when I heard footsteps coming my way. It was either that nosy headgirl that would give me a detention, a professor that will give me a detention or somehow in this _amazing_ world, Sirius Black had once again found me.

"Marty?" The surprise in his voice was evident, as if he wasn't expecting me. "What are you doing here? It's past curfew." The boy sat down next to me and I closed my book with a snap, before realizing that it wasn't Sirius that had found me this time.

"Oh..." I said looking at him, and my shock must have appeared over my face.

"Oh?" Regulus pressed, "Thinking I was someone else and got disappointed when it wasn't that person?" He said and I could almost hear annoyance in his voice.

"I was going to run if you were your brother." I said with a light smile that made Regulus smirk. "Let me guess, prefect duty?"

"But of course. You know I don't go strutting the castle at night." Regulus said as I glanced at him.

"I don't think I've ever seen you strut." I said amused with the image of an over-exaggerating strutting Regulus.

"Did you seriously just picture it and then laugh about it?" Regulus said with what almost seemed in mockery.

"I would _never_ do that." I said rolling my eyes before looking around, "It's getting later, we should head to the common room." Regulus nodded and we got up off the stairs and walked down to the common room, talking about strutting and mental-images of Regulus strutting. It was really quite amusing.

"Xenoscope." Regulus gave it the new password, well the new one since the first of November, which was only a week ago. "Quidditch this weekend, you _have_ to go to this one, Marty."

"Fine I'll go." I said not wanting to debate, "What time?"

"It starts at eleven, right after breakfast." He told me and I nodded, taking note on it.

"All right, but I still refuse to get all dressed up and look like some weird kid in the stands." I told him as I looked down at the book. "Well I'm going off to bed, G'night."

"Night." Regulus said before I turned and tripped up the first couple of steps to dormitory. "Are you all right?" He asked looking at me as I held the book above my head so it wouldn't hit the ground.

"Just peachy." I said after a small groan and pushing myself up once more. "See you in the morning." I said with a false smile before jogging up the rest of the stairs and into the dormitory. Before I entered, I smacked myself on the forehead for falling in the first place, "Stupid klutz."

I entered the dormitory to see Samantha and Rae talking maniacally on my bed, "Don't you have somewhere to be?" I asked Samantha who shrugged, "Like in your dormitory in your bed, not mine."

"Oh well yeah, but what fun would that be?" Samantha said with a grin towards me. I looked over to see Beatrice, who had returned a day or two before, Carol and Amanda all on Beatrice's bed gossipping about there lives, still trying to catch Beatrice up on everything.

"Is it _true_?" Beatrice said as they spotted me.

"Depends on what you're talking about." I said, my eyes darting to their bed. "And then I can tell you if it's true or not."

"That you went out with Sirius Black?" Carol said bluntly.

"What's it matter if I did or didn't?" I pressed and Samantha and Rae were now watching with interest. "My life isn't for you to know."

"Yeah, but if you went out with Sirius Black then that obviously means you're just a girl he wants to screw." I narrowed my eyes on them and turned to Samantha, "Go to your dorm, I'm going to bed."

Samantha hesitated for a moment before I grabbed my wand from my pocket, she quickly moved, obviously thinking I was going to attack her as I slid the wand onto the nightstand next to me. I had received my wand just that morning, delivered by the Minister of Magic himself. "If you want to know if I dated Sirius Black or not, ask him yourself."

"Ask that blood traitor?" Beatrice sneered at the thought.

"You'd rather ask a mudblood than a pure blood that just landed in the wrong house?" I mused at the stupidity of them.

"You're at least in Slytherin." Amanda said matter-of-factually, "Whereas Sirius... well, isn't."

"Obviously or else we would be having this conversation." I shot, "Why _are_ we having a conversation?"

"Because Marty, we've realized the way we treated you was wrong." Beatrice said sleekly and I could almost feel the hair rise on my neck. "We thought we were harsh and never gave you a chance."

"So why start now?" I said, and I more than likely was being taken as a _mudblood bitch_. "We were all fine and dandy with how things went before. Why change such a good thing?" I looked at Rae, "Get off my bed, I'm going to sleep." Rae moved and I was able to get into my bed.

"You know, Marty..." Beatrice said walking near my bed, and I restrained myself from grabbing my wand and hexing the lot of them away so I could sleep. "You can trust us. Just like you trust Rae and Samantha... just like how you trust Regulus."

"I don't trust anyone." I grumbled before rolling with my back to her, "Go to bed or get out." I told her before closing my eyes and letting myself fall to sleep.

The next day when I woke up, my mind was racing with thoughts. _Trust? Me trust them?_She had said I trusted Rae, Samantha and Regulus. I didn't though, or at least I had always presumed I didn't. Two and a half months ago I didn't, I knew I didn't. What changed? Why was I suddenly trusting them now? I spoke more out loud, and I gave my opinion a couple of times. This was crazy, and I didn't get it.

_When did my wall get breached?_

I sat up and ran a hand through my messy hair, still thinking. I scrunched up my nose and closed my eyes tight- thinking, my hands tangled in my hair. There was no capable way for me to trust people, there just couldn't be. I had to stop myself from trusting again then. From trusting them too.

"GOOD MOR~NING!" I let out a high yell as I fell off my bed as Rae had jumped onto mine. I scrambled, finding my wand and I stood up, my wand pointed. I believed it was Rae, Rae was the only one that would jump on my bed, but trust- I could not, and I had to break away from trusting anyone. "Lower your wand, Marty." Rae pouted, "I can't believe you would point that at me, especially after being partners in crime."

I didn't lower my wand as I looked at Rae through my hair, my bangs growing longer over my eyes and not swept to the sides as normal. I bit my bottom lip and took a step back from her. "Marty, what's going on?" Rae said, sensing that something was wrong. I bit my lip harder, as if to stop myself from sending a curse at her, and that's when I tasted my blood. "Marty? Can you hear me?" She took a step closer, and that's when I realized my wand had faltered and lowered a bit. I quickly raised it once more at her and she stopped in her tracks.

"I... can't trust you." I finally said, a thin line of blood sliding down the side of my chin from my lip. My voice was cracked, and wavering, something it never did. I turned from her and ran out the door, I was thankful for the fact that I was wearing pajama bottoms and a t-shirt for night clothing last night. I didn't know where I ran to at first until I stopped and I closed the door.

The empty classroom where I met Sirius that day.

I walked to the center of the classroom where I had been sitting with my journal, needing my time to write away from getting in a heated debate with Rae over Voldemort and how he'd like me dead. I rested my hands on the table, my blood pulsating through my body and small droplets of water hit the table, hit my hands, and trailed down my nose.

_Was this a break-down?_I questioned as I slid to my knees and leaned against the table leg. I silently cried, not making a noise, something I had come to use when I was in the study downstairs at Grimmauld. _Grimmauld_, the place where everything changed.

Before this summer, I could have easily continued my life fine. My parents didn't much care about me, so I lived in the study practically. Down there I was able to use my magic as long as no muggle saw, and with my parents not able to get into the study due to the main down being permanently sealed by magic, which they never saw, the only way in was the trap door under the dining room table.

Why the Death Eaters never checked the basement was odd to me. Maybe they didn't know we had a basement? Or maybe they thought I had fled. But there was something that I learned that night, nobody could be trusted, although you think you can trust them, they will only back stab you, sell you out, and won't take pity on you.

How I loathed how anyone could trust another. I saw the door open and close, but I stayed below the tables, hoping to be unseen, but failed when I saw the head of Sirius Black bobbing around towards me, and he stuffed a piece of parchment into his robes. He spotted me and made his way when he realized I was crying.

"What happened?" He asked crouching down next to me, hesitating on putting a hand on my shoulder. If he did, I would more than likely swat it away, but when he did, I didn't. He sat down on his knees and pulled me into a hug, "Marty, talk to me."

I shook my head no in response. If I weren't to trust Rae, how in the world would he expect me to trust him?

"Marty, you aren't like everyone else, I know that, but you need to talk to someone." Sirius said as I figured out I was leaning into him as he hugged me.

"I can't." My voice croaked out, I wiped away the tears ferociously as I tried to calm myself. I pulled away from Sirius and I looked up at him, "I'm sorry."

"You can, Marty." Sirius told me as he pushed my bangs from my face, the ends of them soaked in tears. "You're letting me see you cry right now, you can trust me with anything."

I pulled my knees to me and hid my face, causing Sirius to give a disgruntled noise.

"If I make you laugh will you talk to me?" Sirius said, trying his hardest to get me to talk.

"No." I said, my voice coming out stronger, but was still muffled by my knees.

"Oh! I know." Sirius said, "It's a knock-knock joke." He was grinning, I could tell, which meant he thought this was going to be funny. "Knock knock!"

I didn't reply so he knocked again, "Knock knock!"

"I'm not answering the bloody door!" I shot at him, "Last time I opened the door to someone it was the ministry sending me to Azkaban."

"Well it's a joke, you're not going to be sent to Azkaban." Sirius told me, "Knock knock!"

I gave up, "Who's there?"

"You know." He said with a cracking smile.

I looked up at him, "I don't know who."

"No, you say 'You know who?'" Sirius said with a huge grin on his face hoping I would get it.

"Voldemort is at my door? Yeah that's great. He wouldn't be knocking, he'd blast the door in and before I could grab my wand I'd be dead." I shot at him, "Thanks for inviting Voldemort over, I think I'd rather go back to Azkaban." Sirius' grin had fallen, realizing what happened.

"Are you scared that Voldemorts going to get you?" Sirius asked, his voice coming out hollow.

"I know he is. You can't be scared of death." I told him.

"I'm not asking if you're scared of death. I'm asking if you're scared of Voldemort." Sirius said and I didn't say anything for a minute, "It's okay to be afraid, Marty..."

"I'm not afraid of Voldemort." I said quickly, cutting him off, "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Then why are you in here crying?"

I closed my eyes and took in a slow breath, that was a low blow and he knew it. "I needed to get away." I said after a minute. "I thought I'd be alone."

"You're never alone, Marty." Sirius said, "You have your frien-"

"I don't got any friends." I said quickly, "Friends are pointless to have in the world if you're me."

"And why is that?" Sirius said, annoyance seeping through his words. "Are you scared to live? Scared to trust? Scared to be happy and enjoy life?" He paused and took in a shallow breath, "I thought you were different, I really did." He stood up from sitting next to me, "If you're just going to act like a selfish, immature, diva teenage girl then you're not worth anyones time." He began to walk towards the door, "Grow up and face the world Marty."

He slammed the door shut behind him, and a new wave hit me as I curled up in my ball. No one had ever said anything like that to me before, ever. My parents hardly talked to me as it was, and they'd never confront me about anything, ever. It was nearly impossible to even hold a conversation with the dead when they were even alive.

_Sirius was right._ _I realize that..._ I fell onto my side, my ball never coming apart as I lied on the cold tile ground._Selfish... Immature... Diva.... Not worth anyone's time? Face the world... and to grow up..._ My mind was swimming in the dark abyss full of what Sirius had said, everything he said.

* * *

**Here's chapter ten! YAY! Next chapter is one of my favorites, I don't know why. It just is, maybe you'll find out on Tuesday! =] What do you think? My Nii-san said it sounded like something Sirius would say, but iDk what do you think?**


	11. Chapter 11

"Skipping classes again, I see." Professor Slughorn sat at his desk and I sat in front of him. "What's the meaning of _this_?" He was referring to my freshly cut hair, instead of to my waist, it was now at my shoulders, and my bangs were pinned to the side of my face with green clips that I had found in my bag. I was in my school uniform, but I felt different. "Short hair, you're hair out of your face for once, and are you wearing make-up?"

"No, I've typically worn eye liner and mascara." I told him, "Nobody could ever see due to my hair." My voice sounded nearly chilling to myself. "I thought change would be good, to... start _anew_." I looked at Slughorn, "How much detention are you going to give me for cutting class?"

"Three times next week, Monday through Wednesday." Slughorn said, "You'll serve it with Mr Filch." I nodded and stood from the chair, taking my leave from his office. I made my way back to the common room, everyone was still in class.

I grabbed the newest book I would be reading since I finished the Secret Garden the previous night. I hadn't made my way to class for a couple of days, and spent my time away from the common room when everyone was in here. The next day was Quidditch, and I had promised Regulus I would come, I almost wished I hadn't.

"Not showing up in class is a real bad thing to do you know." The hair raised on the back of my neck at the voice that came to me in the dead silence. I had thought I was alone in the common room, but apparently I wasn't. "Missing meals, not showing up in the common room. Some of us thought you were _dead_."

_**Chapter Eleven**_

"It'd be a nice thought, wouldn't it?" I smirked as I pulled my wand out and turned to Lyla who already had her wand drawn, "I'm not much for dueling, but I think you're an easy match."

"You're merely a fifth year." She sneered, "_I_ am a seventh."

"Only numbers, my dear." I laughed, "It's all about the experience." She flicked her wand and I jumped out of the way, diving to the ground, sending a simple "_Expelliarmus!_" at her from floor level. I pushed off the ground as she had deflected the spell and sent another one at me. "_Petrificus Totalius!_" I shouted from behind the arm chair, the spell missing her completely. I cursed silently as the chair was lifted in the air and moved to the side. "_Protego!_"I called just in time as a red jet shot at me. "If this all you've got?!" I laughed, knowing I wouldn't last much longer.

I pushed myself off the ground and onto the couch where I provided another shield spell, which surprised me because after one they normally don't work. "_Expelliarmus!_" I heard and my wand flew out of my hand as I was thrown backwards off the couch and over the table, knocking everything off it.

I groaned, knowing I couldn't get up as Lyla jumped over the couch and onto the table, her wand pointed at me, "How does it feel, _Mudblood_, to have life being taken from you?"

"You think you can kill me?" I smirked at her stupidity.

"Oh yes." She said with a grin, "_Accio-_" My wand flew into her wand, "They'll think it was suicide."

"What about your finger prints that will lie on my wand? They'll know you last touched it." I pointed out. "Even Muggles can do that much."

"Then I should have you kill yourself, what honor is that?" Lyla sneered, "_Imperio-_"

My body moved against my own will, and the feeling that I didn't have worry over my actions made me almost impossible to try to find myself. My mind kept on going blank, but I fought against it. Lyla handed me my wand, "_Do it, kill yourself, you filthy mudblood... You know the spell..._"

I pulled my arm to my head, as if I was holding a gun to my temple. _Avada Kedevra _came to easily to my head. I bit my lip, and I felt my stomach sink as the words began to come out of my mouth- "_Ava-da_..." They were becoming forced out, I fought again to pull my arm down. I stopped and I could feel myself beginning to get control again as Lyla looked away, the door to the common room opening.

"_Quickly kill yourself!_" Lyla hissed at me as she looked to the opening door.

The student entered and spotted me, "_Expelliarmus!_" They yelled, my wand flying out of my hand and to the floor feet away.

"_Get your wand. Fight them, cruciate them for stopping yourself! They didn't let you die!_" Lyl hissed at me before turning back towards the people. Everything was numb around me, I wasn't hearing what anyone else was saying or doing, and I walked over to my wand, I picked it up.

I could feel me biting my lip again, and my wand flew again from my hand. Lyla flew in front of me, hitting the wall and I felt released from the curse. "Marty!" Someone yelled, it sounded like Severus. My knees gave out and I felt someone grab me before I fell, "We need to get her to the Hospital Wing." Severus' voice came as he spoke to someone else next to him. "Grab Vlasic." He seethed as I felt myself be picked up and I fell into the dark abyss.

"-idea what she was doing!" Severus' voice came. "Vlasic had her under the imperius curse."

"That's a lie, Snape!" Lyla's voice echoed, "I wouldn't dare preform one of the unforgivables on another student!"

"Keep your voice down, she's still resting." I heard Dumbledore tell them.

"Professor, she was going to have Marty kill herself with her own wand so she wouldn't be caught doing it herself." Severus explained, "She wanted it to appear as suicide."

"You sure put a lot of thought into that one." Lyla shot. "How do we know you weren't the one that was trying to get her killed? You just knocked me out to make it appear as if you came in and saved her." Severus didn't respond, so Lyla continued, "I knew you fancied her kind, first that Evans girl-"

"Shut up!" Severus hollered at Lyla, I heard the chair scrape against the floor as he jumped to his feet.

"Shut up you guys, you woke her up." Rae's voice came as she had noticed me holding my breath. "Marty..." Rae said softly to me, "Marty, are you awake?"

I opened my eyes, the bright Hospital Wing lights blaring in at me. "What happened?" I said pushing myself up against the headboard as I looked around.

"Severus and Samantha saved you the other day." Rae told me and I groaned. "What's wrong?"

"I missed the Quidditch match, didn't I?"

"You were actually going to go?" Rae and Severus both said astounded.

"I promised Regulus I would." I said with a heavy sigh.

"It's okay, he'd be here right now if he wasn't in detention." Rae said with a small smile.

"Detention?" I pressed.

"Him and-" She paused, receiving a look from Dumbledore, "I'll tell you later." I nodded, understanding.

"Where's Samantha?" I asked looking around.

"With Regulus." Rae smiled again and I looked at her oddly.

"If I could have everyone leave the room, I would like to speak to Ms Mayhem alone." Dumbledore said, "Professors, you will stay with me." I looked to see Slughorn, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick all there, the four houses. Everyone cleared out of the room and five chairs appeared for the Professors.

"Ms Mayhem, will you please explained what happened Friday afternoon?" Professor McGonagall asked me.

I nodded, "I'll do the best I can." I swallowed, my throat was dry, "I was in the common room reading my book. I thought I was alone but I guess I wasn't. Lyla Vlasic was in there and she's had it out for me since the beginning of this school year more than any other year." I paused, seeing if they were going to protest before I continued, "We got into a duel, something I'm not very good at..." I paused again, "I know, detention for that." I sighed, "Well, I was knocked onto the ground..." I began to slow down, trying to remember it, but this is where things began to get fuzzy, "She talked about making it look like suicide, and then she got my wand that she had knocked out of my hand...

"And next thing I remember is feelling like I didn't have to worry about anything, that everything would be okay." I paused, "And that's not me, so I knew something was wrong. I tried to fight against it, but my wand was in my hand and it was pointed here-" I gestured to my temple, "-I was saying the curse, the killing curse-" I sped up a bit in speech, "-And I stopped, the common room dorm was opening, and my wand flew out of my hand.

"Everything was fuzzy and all I could hear was Lyla... telling me to grab my wand and cruciate them because I couldn't kill myself..." I stopped, finally remembering it. "And then the feeling went away, and I could hear my name being called... like in one of those Muggle movies..." I looked down at my hands, "Professor... what's going to happen?" I asked Dumbledore.

"Everything will be fine, Ms Mayhem." Dumbledore assured me. "Thank you for telling us what happened." I nodded and the five Professors left. I took the time while no one else was in the room to look around. On the table next to the bed was many assortments of candy, chocolate, and many other things, something I had never received before.

Rae was the first one to burst ito the hospital wing and jumped onto the chair closest to my bed, "Marty, are they going to expell Lyla?" She said out of breath from running.

"I don't know." I said, "They didn't say."

"They should! She used an unforgivable and if they don't do anything about it, then it's retarded! They're practically saying since she's a pureblood she's allowed to get away with anything she wanted." Rae huffed, "We were really scared, Marty..."

I looked down at my hands, "I mean it." Rae said, "Samantha said that the way Severus blasted Lyla off the table was epic!"

"Severus?" I said, amazed that this guy, who hardly ever spoke to me, had saved my life.

"Yeah, Samantha said that Lyla was sent flying in the air, and hit the wall, knocked her unconscious and everything." Rae said amused, "She said the worst part was that she got stuck carrying her while Severus carried you."

"Carried me?" I said confused, "Why?"

"Well it's not like you were going to stand up and walk on your own." Rae teased and I let out a small laugh.

"But Regulus and Samantha got detention?" I asked, curious as to know why.

"Yeah, for a month!" Rae said, "Monday through Friday, every week for four weeks."

"Why?" I asked.

"Lyla's goons tried to come in to visit Lyla, and while in here when no one else was, they tried to finish the job that Lyla started on you." Rae said nonchalantly, "From what Samantha told me too, when her and Regulus entered the Hospital wing to come see if you had awoken, they were on both sides of your bed and were mumbling all sorts of things." I nodded, finding that a bit odd. "Samantha said that before they were even two steps into the Hospital Wing Regulus had already knocked one of them out."

"Lovely." I said with a small laugh, "Nice to know that Lyla's not the only one that would like me dead."

"Marty." Rae said rolling her eyes, "Do you know when you get out of here?"

"No." I said bluntly, "But it'd be nice."

*****

It was only a day later when I was released from the Hospital Wing, which meant it was Tuesday, and that I had detention that night with Filch. When I had arrived in the common room, many of the fellow students looked at me with what appeared to be fear in their eyes. I jumped over the couch landed in between Rae and Regulus and looked from one to the other, "Why is everyone looking at me weirdly."

"Lyla Vlasic got expelled, you don't think that the whole school isn't going to know about it, do you?" Rae stated and I looked around, "Some of them are scared of you, others want to praise you. Nobody likes to be expelled."

"Tell me about it." I said scrunching my nose up. "I wasn't to fond of it either, but then again, I was an innocent man."

"You're a _man_?" Regulus mocked and I punched him in the arm. "I was going to ask you before but I had been in detention, when did you cut your hair?"

"Oh, Thursday night." I said remembering, "At like three in the morning."

"It looks..." Regulus paused, searching for the right word, "...nice."

"Thanks." I grinned before finally sitting down on my bum. "I liked the whole no class thing. It's really nice."

"Don't get to use to it." Rae commented, "Although your detentions should be fun."

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Samantha and I have Filch for a months detention." Regulus explained, "Rae said she told you what happened." He ran a hand through his hair, one of his and Sirius' nervous habits that I had noticed of them.

I nodded and leaned against Rae, something I had never done before, but felt it would be the proper time too, "Whoa, what's going on?" Rae said looking at me oddly, "I think the only time you've ever touched me is when we fell down the stairs."

"It's not like you, Marty." Regulus pointed out, "Did you hit your head when you were under the _imperius_ curse?" I glared at Regulus who ran his hand through his hair again as he let out a small laugh. "I take that as a yes?"

"Yeah, I only hit my head when I was knocked off the couch, over the table, and missed the mantle to the fireplace." I mumbled as Regulus looked away from me, guity look on his face for bringing it up. "And besides... I did a lot of thinking."

"You can _think_." Rae teased, which made me hit her in the arm, not hard, but not exactly soft. "Amazing."

"I'll punch you harder if you keep that up." I sneered jokingly at her.

"Okay okay, go ahead and talk Twiggy A." Rae laughed as I glared at her again.

"Sirius kind of got mad at me the other day..." I began, "...and he opened my eyes to a bunch of things."

"Don't say sex..." Regulus groaned and I glared at him, "It was, wasn't it!"

"Disgusting and no!" I said, a bit annoyed that I was interrupted. "He said that I was a selfish, immature diva teenage girl."

"We don't think that." Rae said in the offsetting tone of hers.

"I do... well at least I do now." I said, "Sirius was right about it and I feel so stupid and foolish because I tried to pretend..."

"Pretend?" Rae and Regulus asked as Samantha came over and sat on the arm of the couch next to Rae. Severus had taken his spot at the beginning of my speech in the arm chair that Lyla had once moved in our great battle.

"I didn't think it was possible for me to be able to trust anyone again." I said, taking a glance at them all, "And I denied myself the thought of me letting myself trust anyone again..." I paused as Rae and Samantha's lips grew into a giant smile. "...I didn't think that I could have friends, and I didn't think that I had an importance to anyone but Voldemort killing me." Regulus and Severus both snorted, Samantha chugging her slip-on shoe at Severus, bouncing off his head. I took a second to snicker as Severus glared at Samantha before I continued. "And well..."

"Just say it!" Rae said shaking my shoulder that was near her.

"I have friends... people I can trust." I said with a small smile towards the two girls that knew it was coming all along. I looked at Severus who was still glaring at Samantha but gave me an attempted smile. Regulus ran his hand through his hair with what looked like a small smile forming on his lips. "And they're in Gryffindor." The mood dropped as Samantha began to rant about me being a traitor to them. "I'm just kidding!" I said laughing as Samantha had her other shoe in her hand threateningly. "I guess you could say you guys are my _lumos_ in the dark."

"Awww." Rae and Samantha both said toppling onto me in hugs, causing the three of us to fall back onto Regulus a bit who looked like he was going to die with all the weight. "We love you too, Marty!"

"I never said I loved you guys! I just said trust! TRUST!" I said, my words muffled by their robes. Rae and Samantha were laughing as I tried to push them off, causing us to fall onto the ground between the couch and table. I was sure that we were getting odd looks from every, but at the time, I could really care less.

* * *

**So what do you think of the way Marty's changed from being stubborn? lol I thought that I was going to end it here, but I'm not. Fifteen chapters total and then an epilogue. How does that sound? Any good?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Scrub every corridor?!" I whined, "That can't be fun." I looked to Samantha and Regulus who had done the second floor corridor the previous night. Filch gave us the buckets and sponges, adding in, "And no magic!"

"Like we haven't heard it before." Samantha huffed as Filch left to another group of detentioners. "All right, let's have some fun." She grinned at Regulus and myself. She pulled out her wand and doubled the amount of sponges. "He said no magic in cleaning, but he didn't say no magic on the cleaning supplies." She picked up the bucket of soapy water and threw it out across the floor.

"Samantha!" I said astounded at her actions. "What was the point of that?!"

"Just watch." Samantha said strapping on the sponges to her feet with magic leather straps. "It's real fun."

We ended up making a game in detention, races up and down the corridor. It was all fun until Professor Dwatts, the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor for the year, came out of his study, wondering what the noise was. Unfortunately, he walked out right as Samantha was heading that way. I didn't think I had ever seen a Professor fly so high in the air other than Ma'am Hooch, but that was acceptable seeing as she's the flying teacher.

"Professor, are you all right?!" Regulus and I ran over, and helped the two up.

"Professor, I am so sorry." Samantha said panicked. "You're not hurt are you? We can take you to the Hospital Wing if you'd like."

Professor Dwatts was a short man, nearing the shortness of Professor Flitwick, but his hair was far from the whiteness. He had deep auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He was a very kind professor, but he was also one of the silliest too. I hadn't been fond of him on the few encounters I had with him outside the classroom.

"I'm just fine, Ms Frygance, just fine indeed." He said, his attitude quite perky, "Now, what is it that you are trying to do here?" he asked looking at the hall.

"Detention, sir." The three of us answered.

"Detention, detention. Mr Black, I wouldn't expect this of you." He frowned up at Regulus, before turning to me. "And Ms Mayhem, why am I not suprised?"

_**Chapter Twelve**_

The days turned into weeks, and soon it was the week before everyone left to go home for Holiday. Every year, however, I was usually the only one left in Slytherin's Common Room that didn't go home, and I didn't think I'd very much leave this time either. Regulus and I were sitting at the table in the corner, and he was explaining Quidditch to me, the rules, and how the game goes. The final Quidditch Match was Gryffindor and Slytherin, and so I had to make sure I didn't miss this one, I had missed the last couple due to detentions or having to finish make-up work from missing class. This would decide the Quidditch Cup Champs.

There was a yell as Rae came toppling out of the girls dormitory and over to us, "I just got an owl from my parents!" Rae said stopping in front of the table and ignored all the looks she got. "Marty, you can stay for Christmas!"

"What?!" I said astounded by the news, I was actually going to have a Christmas?

"My parents talked it over and said that they'd love to meet you!" Rae said excited, "Of course Samantha's going to be staying with us too, and Severus usually stops by whenever Samantha's around, and Regulus-" She paused and grinned at him, "You can come by too if you want too."

"I feel so honored." Regulus snorted, "It depends on what's happening at home."

"Pish-posh." Rae rolled her eyes, "You're family is so stubborn at times. They think you're going to end up like Sirius."

"Yeah they do." Regulus said annoyed with the burdens of having the brother he did.

"You should introduce Marty to your lovely Mum and Da'." Rae teased.

"No-" Regulus said in a warning tone to Rae. "I think Marty would like to still be alive."

"Blood purity crap, huh?" I said, but I all ready knew. "I wonder if I could take them on if they tried to jinx me."

"You wouldn't." Regulus and Rae both said and I laughed.

"I know that!"

The next day came quickly and the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table had so much spirit it was insane to even be in the room. Some Gryffindors had the quaffle and was throwing it around the table and at each other in good spirit. James Potter jumped up onto the table, and got everyone attention using the spell to magnify his voice. "I, James Michael Potter, will bring down Slytherin today in the game!" He yelled out to the Great Hall, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindors all cheered as the Slytherin and a couple Hufflepuff and Ravenclaws booed against the cheers. "Slytherin Captain, stand and defend your team!"

My eyes flashed to Regulus next to me who stood, pulled out his wand and walked around the table and stood in front of the Gryffindor table, magnifying his voice too, "I, Regulus Arcturus Black, captain of the Slytherin Team, will not stoop down to the level of a headboy captain who thinks that his team is the best when it is so obvious that it is not."

"Oohs" circled the Great Hall as James jumped off the table and onto the ground in front of Regulus, taking the wand from his throat.

Regulus did the same, waiting for James challenge. "You're going down, Black. You can't expect to beat the Quidditch Cup Champion three years in a row." The Gryffindors' near him all oohed in challenge to Regulus.

"Everything has to come to an end sometime, Potter. Your reign will fall today." Regulus accepted Potter's challenge as the two turned and marched their separate ways.

"That was sexy." Samantha teased as she eyed Regulus, "Let's see you do it again."

"I'm not a dog. I don't do tricks for free." Regulus said taking his seat next to me again.

"So for money then?" Rae grinned, joining in on Samantha's tease.

"I'm not a muggle stripper." Regulus shot as he grabbed a muffin from the table.

"That would be sexier." I decided to tease as well and Rae and Samantha both looked at me incredulously, like they had never heard anything like it before. "Well, sexier than that challenge."

"That was pretty sexy though." Samantha said and Rae nodded.

"Can you stop talking about Regulus being sexy?" Severus said annoyed, "Really, it's not that appealing."

"Yeah, you gotta use hands to peel off robes." Samantha said grinning at Severus who mumbled something under his breath about indecent morning conversations as he grabbed a banana from the bowl of fruit. "This holiday is going to be the best, especially if we manage to win."

"We will win." Rae told her, "Or else Regulus would have lost his one chance to one-up Potter before he graduates."

"That's not why..." Regulus began.

"You're right, you can still one-up your brother." Samantha said as she bit into a biscuit. "You just have to find the right way."

I stood from the table, "I'm going to grab my scarf and winter cloak, I left it in my dormitory." I told them as I left the area. Rae and Samantha quickly left too, following me. "You forget yours as well?"

"Yeah." Samantha said shyly making Rae laugh, "So what's been going on, Marty?"

"What do you mean? The world has been going on." I stated as I wasn't exactly sure what they were going to go on about.

"I mean in your life." Samantha said, "School, friends, detentions, love-" She stopped, as if telling me that's the one she wanted to hear about.

"You know I don't believe-"

"In love, yes we know that." Rae snapped. Tag-teamed. That's what they were going at. "You and our Quidditch captain."

"You two have spent a lot of time together when he's not in detention, at practices, or doing Prefect duty, you two are almost inseparable." Samantha dug, "I've even see you cutting class to be in the common room with him."

"I have not." I protested, "Maybe once or twice, but that was only to finish work."

Samantha and Rae nodded, disbelieving at me. "That's what they call it?" Rae tormented, "Wait till the holidays. That should be fun."

"You have a hidden motive, don't you!" I shot as we reached the common room. "Salazar." I gave and we entered.

"Of course..." Rae and Samantha said, "NOT!" I didn't believe them, but I was to tired from that morning to even try _legilimency_ on the two. "Marty, you have to believe this when we say it."

"I do not like Regulus." I shot before running to the stair case and up the stairs to grab my things and be able to leave to the pitch.

"Marty!" The two girls called after me before running afterwards. Rae came into the room stopping me from leaving as Samantha entered after grabbing her things. "You called him sexy! That was gold!" Samantha said with a laugh.

"Did you see the look on his face!" Rae said, "He looked like he didn't know what to say!"

"Although you didn't seem to know how to cover it up." Samantha topped. I glared at the two before ducking under them and going down the stairs. "Marty, face it! You like him!"

I felt my face burn red, and I was thanking the world that nobody was with me at the moment. I like people, but anything more than what they were to me- friends- was impossible. Love was still the one thing I am against, no matter what they say.

"Embarrassed much?" I looked up and spotted Regulus about to enter the staircase for the boys dorm. I glared at him a bit before Rae and Samantha toppled down the stairs, colliding with me and the three of us laid sprawled out at the bottom of the staircase. "Are you all right?" I heard the amusement in Regulus' voice as he helped Samantha off of Rae who was on me. Soon I felt the pressure of Rae lift off me and I just stayed on the floor. "Marty?"

"I think I'm just going to stay here." I mumbled into the floor.

"Come on Marty. We didn't hurt you." Samantha said as she and Rae grabbed an arm and pulled me to my feet. "We'll see you down at the pitch, Regulus." Samantha said before the two girls dragged me out of the common room by my wrist.

We found seats at the Quidditch Pitch which was huge, and nearly half full at ten in the morning. I didn't know exactly what to expect, I only knew so much about Quidditch, and that was what Regulus had told me. I stayed out of Rae and Samantha's conversation on NEWT's and just looked around at everyone else. People had their faces painted red and gold or silver and green. It was quite amusing to see as people were really into the spirit.

When it hit eleven, everything got even more heated. I peered down to the pitch where Rae and Samantha were pointing to the doors that had swung open. Although I had been at Hogwarts for four and a half years, flying on brooms was still a huge shock to me. I didn't spend time to actually get use to magic things. The Gryffindor team circled the pitch one way while Slytherin's team circled the pitch the other way.

It was the strangest feeling I had ever felt, and I think it was called joy. That's what Rae was going on about before, how I would experience a feelling that I more than likely never felt before. Joy and excitement. When Regulus and James stepped forward, their glares were at equal as they were forced to shake hands. Stepping back and mounting their brooms, the game had begun.

* * *

**Ooh...Who will win the cup?! Things get real INTERESTING real soon.**


	13. Chapter 13

"The game is tied 120 up, and Slytherin is in possession of the Quaffle." The announcer said, but I was only half listening as I watched three different things happening. The three Slytherin chasers had broken through the Gryffindor chasers, James potter on their tail as they came up to the three hoops. The Gryffindor beaters were sending those bludgers towards the chasers to throw them off, but our beaters were defending them. The third thing was the two seekers that zoomed after the small golden snitch.

I didn't believe Regulus when he told me that it was pretty small.

The roaring cheers of "SLY-THER-IN!" pounded against the cheers of "GRYFF-IN-DOR!" It was intense and I never knew that the school houses were this overjoyed about a sport. It reminded me of how my father loved to watch Rugby every Friday night when I was a kid, and on the weekends, him and his friends would go to the park and play some rugby in its field.

I was brought back when I heard everyone in the Slytherin section cheer, "Regulus Black has got the snitch! Slytherin has won the Quidditch Cup!" The roars of cheers and yells erupted greatly that send chills down my back as my hair stood on end everywhere on my arms and legs.

Samantha and Rae were screaming and cheering, jumping up and down, visibly excited for their team. I was still grinning, my first Quidditch match that I went too, and we had won, not only the game, but the Quidditch Cup.

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

There was a huge party in the Slytherin common room, and I didn't think I had seen it that alive since my first year, but I just stayed in my dorm at the time, ignoring everyone else. The house common room was covered in thick green and silver streamers that a couple of seventh years complied to do for the victory.

I noted the two beaters, quite arrogant blokes but were still to slimy to go to Gryffindor, snogging the day lights out of some blond friends of theirs, I was hoping it was their girlfriends. One of the chasers, O'Donnell came over to Samantha, Rae and myself, "So Rae." He grinned at her, and I knew instantly that he had a thing for her. "Did you enjoy the game?"

"Yeah, it was quite enjoyable." She said with a smile. Did Rae like this guy? "My favorite part had to be when you scored the first goal."

"You saw that?" Samantha grabbed my arm and dragged me away from the two.

"Yuck Ville." She said rolling her eyes, "Put a Quidditch player in front of Rae and she just loses herself."

"Really?" I asked, "Then why isn't she like that around Regulus."

"She stopped that after their fourth year." Samantha told me and I laughed a little. I could picture Rae staring at Regulus dreamily like he was the best thing there was. She seemed like she would, and now I had prove that she did. "That's when Rae and Reg became good friends. He set her up with the keeper at the time, Martin Bolt or something like that."

"Didn't know he could play match maker." I said just before Severus found us.

"I'm going to the library, do you want to come?" He asked mainly Samantha.

"Yeah, it's pretty loud in here." Samantha said, "I'll see you later, Marty."

The two of them left, and I was standing there, "Yeah, go ahead. I didn't want to go to the library either."

"Well then it's good they didn't ask you." Someone said, causing me to jump as their arm slid over my shoulders, "Got abandoned?"

I looked up, and relaxed a bit seeing it was Regulus, "Apparently."

"Fire whiskey?"

"You drink?" I said confused, I didn't think that he would be one to drink underage.

"Once in a while." He said with a shrug and handed me a bottle, "It's not bad." I sniffed the cork of the bottle and scrunched up my nose, it smelt horrid. "It tastes better than what it smells like."

"I highly doubt that." I sighed, "I had some muggle whiskey last summer and that was horrid." Regulus laughed, not a small chuckle, but laughed as he pulled me over to the couch and sat down, "Are you _drunk_?" I asked, and my voice came out very posh.

"Me? Drunk?" He said as he looked around quickly, "_Never_."

"Dear lord, you are." I said as I noticed he wouldn't normally be this way, especially with so many other people around. "Why don't you go to sleep and not drink anymore?"

"I'm not drunk." Regulus said rolling his eyes at me, and I narrowed mine on him. "We won the Quidditch Cup. We beat Gryffindor. Enjoy the party."

"Yep, you're drunk." I said standing up and handing him the bottle of fire whiskey back to go find Rae. "Excuse me." I said to O'Donnell who looked like he was leaning closer to snog Rae, "We need to talk." I pulled her away from the about-to-snog-O'Donnell.

"Marty!" Rae hissed as she gave O'Donnell the one second sign. "What was that about?!"

"Samantha and Severus left to the library and you're over here about to snog..." I paused and looked at the chaser who was making kissing faces at Rae who blushed, "..._that thing_." She looked back at me and blushed, "Regulus is trying to get me to drink fire whiskey-"

"Did you?" Rae asked, cutting me off.

"No." I said, "But everyone is so off right now."

"Just have some whiskey and chillax, Marty. Nothing bad can come of tonight." Rae said and I looked at her closely. "What?"

"Are you _drunk_?" I said in the posh manner again.

"I've only had a couple shots. Nothing too much." Rae looked over to O'Donnell for a second before back at me, "Go have fun, and let me have mine." I felt like I was a little kid in an adult's party. Some place I didn't feel I should be.

I made my way back to where I had left Regulus on the couch and he was talking to a couple of the other Slytherin guys that were in his dorm that year and they asked him questions about the game, and praised him for his greatness. I thought it was a bunch of bull crap the praise that they gave him.

Next thing I was aware of was I was pulled back onto the couch by Regulus, who I gave a hard glare too. "She doesn't look to happy Reg." One of the guys snorted as my glare shifted to him. I was hoping that since he would be distracted talking to everyone else that maybe I could have snuck out of the common room unnoticed by anyone.

"What's wrong?" Regulus asked me as I tried to stand up again.

"I'm trying to leave this common room of insanity." I hissed as I finally was able to pull myself off the couch. "I'll be back once all of you are passed out and are in control of your minds."

The group of guys all stared at me in disbelief as I left the area and through the Common Room door. I made my way to the great hall where dinner would start to be served, the match had only ended an hour or so ago, and my stomach could use the food. I was the only Slytherin at the table and I was aware that I was alone.

"Not much for partying?" I looked up to see Sirius Black as he slid into the seat next to me, "No one else will see if you come sit with us for dinner." I looked over to see the Gryffindor table looking at me- us.

"Sure." I said standing up and following Sirius over to the Gryffindor table.

"Marty, that's Lilly, Remus, Peter, James, Trish and Carter." He pointed to the head girl, a prefect, their weird short friend, the head boy, and the other two chasers for the Gryffindor team. "Everyone, this is Marty. She's our little misplaced Gryffindor."

"Not really." I said running a hand through my hair but stopped myself from doing it again once I realized I had done it. "I very much am a Slytherin as much as I use to hate it."

"Use to?" James asked me, looking at me curiously.

"After things happened, I began to feel a little more trusting to the people that care about me." I said, my hand trying to find my hair but I stopped it at my chin and rested my head on it instead.

"Is that about what happened with that Vlasic girl that got expelled?" Sirius asked me and I nodded, "Her parents still aren't too happy."

"I'm sure." I said, "If my parents were still around and they knew about me being sent off to Azkaban I'm sure they'd celebrate. Y'know, never having to deal with me again would make them more than happy. I'm sure her parents feel the same."

"You're parents are dead?" Carter asked, her short blond hair falling in her face as she leaned close to my face. I leaned away as James pulled her back into her seat.

"Yeah," I said, "It was in the prophet in July."

"I don't remember that." Carter said resting her finger on her chin thinking.

"_Two Muggles Found Dead, Hogwarts Student Missing_." I remembered the head line, "Two days later, _Hogwarts Student questioned on Parents death! Why did she do it?_"

"You killed your parents?!" Carter said standing up and leaning towards me again, only to have James pull her back.

"No, Death Eaters killed them, but I was the one that got questioned and blamed for their deaths. Gave me hell until I showed them the memory." I explained, "Then I had to go into hiding a bit, got a job at a wizarding pub and was there until school started. Later on the place got massacred for the search for me."

"Sounds like a fun life." Carter said in an annoyed tone, "Why don't you just, I don't know, change your name?"

"Tried to." I said, "But because I'm not eighteen yet in the muggle world, I can't."

"How old are you then?" Carter asked me.

"Fifteen." I stated, "I'll be sixteen next July."

"You're just a child!" Carter said in awe.

"Oh shut up!" James said pushing Carter, "You're fifteen too."

"You are?" I asked.

"Yeah, just turned yesterday. I'm only a fourth year." Carter explained and I looked at her stupidly. "Don't look at me like that." She huffed, "I'm still a child too, it's just I thought maybe you were a seventh year."

"That'd be nice." I grumbled as the food appeared.

"You're muggle born, right, Marty?" Lily asked me and I nodded. "Where did you live?"

"Next door to him." I gestured to Sirius, "Found out back a couple months ago."

"Really?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"Really." I nodded, "So you too then, Head girl?" Lily nodded and I laughed, "Have you ever wondered why pizza is round, but it comes in a square box?"

"No, but now I see what you mean." Lily laughed along.

"What's pizza?" Carter asked.

"You've never had pizza?!" Remus gasped, "You're no longer my cousin."

"What?! But Remy!!" Carter pleaded, "You can't do this to me. It's not fair that you never have pizza when I'm there."

"Carter, when you come over on holiday we'll order pizza." Trish said with a roll of her eyes. "Who else is coming over?"

Everyone in the group raised their hand except for me. "Marty, you can come too if you want. It's not like you're a death eater that's going to kill my family."

"I'm staying at a friend's house for holiday." I said with a small laugh, "It'll be my first Christmas away from everything."

"You can stop by for a day and visit." James told me and I nodded, understanding. I spent the next couple of hours with the Gryffindors, talking about many things, and finding some of the topics amusing.

When it hit nine thirty I decided to head back to my common room and I parted from the Gryffindors as they made their way to the staircases to go up to the seventh floor.

When I entered the Common Room, many of the party had kept alive, and I almost wanted to run and catch with the Gryffindors and beg them to let me stay in their common room that night. However, I knew I couldn't.

I slowly made my way across the room and to the girls staircase when Beatrice came running down the stairs and knocked me back, saying a quick, "Sorry Marty."

"There you are!" Rae said pulling me from the staircase, "We were looking for you."

"You were?" I asked a little surprise, "Done snogging O'Donnell?"

"For now." Rae said with a small smile, which dropped before her next sentence, "Are you mad at Regulus?"

"No, why?" I asked Rae confused.

"He thinks you are."

"Well I'm not." I told her, "You seem like you sobered up some."

"I have." She said with a nod. "Where did you go anyways?"

"I was with…" I paused, "I ate dinner and took a walk outside."

"Were you with someone?" Rae teased playfully.

"Yeah." I said, "Seven people."

"Oh wow!" Rae gasped, "I thought you only had four friends."

"I didn't say they were my friends, now did I?" I shot, and it came out snapping more than I would have pleased it to be.

"Touchy much?" Rae said stepping back from me. "What were they? Gryffindors?"

"Yes." I said simply, "I know people outside of Slytherin."

"You were with Sirius Black, weren't you?!" She said a little louder than I would have liked her too. A couple people near us turned and stared for a minute.

"Will you keep your voice down for two minutes?" I hissed, "And what's it matter if I was or not?"

"That's Regulus' brother! Do I need to go over this again?" Rae huffed, "You're hopeless!" She huffed out a sigh out before turning and leaving, saying something about trading friends or something like that.

"Rae!" I called after her but she refuse to hear me. I sighed and sat down on the bottom stairs to the dorms. I sat there for a second before someone sat down next to me, but not on the actual stairs, but more so in front of me. I looked up to see a very curious looking Regulus and had to stop myself from laughing at the odd expression spread on his face.

"Hey." I said giving him a smile.

"Hey." He replied attempting to smile back at me.

"I'm not mad at you, I hope you know that." I said, remembering what Rae had told me.

"That's good." He said with his small smile. "You're not still mad at me, are you?" He asked.

"I just said I wasn't." I said trying to stop myself from laughing, and all that came out was a smile that hid the laughter within it.

"Okay." Regulus said before running a hand through his hair.

"Why are you nervous?" I asked him, finding it amusing, but confusing as to why he could be nervous.

"How do you know that I am?" He asked before running his hand through his hair again.

"It's very easy to tell." I said taking his hand from his hair, "It's a nervous habit a lot of people have, and you have it too. You run your hand through your hair." He gave me a nervous smile as I stood up and pulled him off the ground too. "Are you still drinking?" I asked him and he looked away like he didn't hear. "You're hopeless, you know that."

"You sound like Rae when you say that." He said looking back at me.

"That's where I got it from." I said giving him a smile.

He laughed before he ran his hand through his hair, and then pocketed both of them into his pants pockets. "You know, Marty…" He began, and I was sure he was going to say the thing that was making him nervous. "You're not like anyone else I've ever met."

"I know." I said, but I knew that couldn't have been what was making him nervous. "I've heard it for a while now."

He looked down as he let out a small chuckle before looking up at me again, his onyx eyes looking not at me, but in at me, like he could see my soul. It gave me a small bit of chills, but I ignored it.

"I want to tell you something, Marty…" Regulus began, and I feared that what Rae and Samantha had been egging me about was about to happen in front of me.

There was a crash and yell and I quickly stopped Regulus, "Hold that thought."

I knew the yell anywhere and when I arrived by one of the couches, I saw Beatrice fighting off a huge load of Chocolate covered frogs that had grown enormously and began to chew on her hair after jumping on her. "Get them off!!!" Beatrice yelled and I pulled my wand out.

"Immobolis!" I yelled and the frogs froze in their spots. "Quickly, get the frogs off her." I yelled to Carol and Amanda who were slouched over the couch, I believe it was Carols' upchuck on the floor between the two.

Once Beatrice was freed of Chocolate Frogs, I helped her up, "Beatrice, are you all right?" She attacked me in a hug, knocking me back a couple of steps as she yelled in my ear, "Thank you so much Marty! You're a real good friend!"

"We're not friends, remember?" I said pulling her off me. "Get off!" I yelled at her and she let go of me.

"Chocolate frog races in the Great Hall!" O'Donnell yelled as he pulled Rae with him as the chocolate frogs were charmed into flight as it followed a majority of the Slytherins' out of the common room.

I sighed as I sat down on the armchair; away from any of Carols' upchuck. The room really did clear out as everyone fled to the Great Hall. "Marty…" Regulus said appearing in front of the armchair.

I rolled my feet to the ground and stood in front of Regulus, "Whatever you're going to say Regulus, don't." I said, not wishing to hear any of it. "I don't want to ruin our friendship that we have, and I don't want to hurt you at all." I stepped away from him a couple steps, and he opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off before he had the chance, "You're drunk right now, and you don't mean to say the things you say in this state. I just don't want right now to be a mistake."

I turned and began to leave to go up the girls' dormitory when I was stopped by him grabbing my wrist. "Marty." He began, and he didn't sound as drunk as I knew he was. "Walking away and not letting me tell you is going to be a mistake."

I bit my lip, wishing he hadn't just done this. I turned and looked at Regulus knowing he wasn't going to let me just go unless he got his say. "Fine." I said, biting my lip once more, "But if you get hurt, know I tried to stop it."

He took a breath and stood up straight as he looked at me. No one else was in the room, except for the couple of younger kids passed out on the tables. "I like you, Marty. I don't mean how they say as a crush, but I like you more than that." I closed my eyes, wishing that this was just a dream. "Almost as if it's a lo-"

I cut him off quickly, "Don't say it. Don't say that word." I could feel the pit in my stomach drop further as I looked up at Regulus, my eyes burning with tears that wished to fall.

A single tear rolled down my cheek and Regulus wiped it away, and I knew this was going to turn into one of those romance novels my mum was fond of. My chin was raised and I closed my eyes, telling myself, I had to be having a nightmare, a dream of sorts. This wasn't happening.

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUNNN!!! Livia, you thought last chapters cliff-hanger was bad, what do you think will happen next?! I have officially finished the whole series, and I am going to keep posting them every Tuesday and Thursday. The epilogue will come out on September 10th. That is how much longer the series is. Once the series is finished, I will be posting up pictures that I've drawn for the series, and there is a very hansome Regulus in Tux anime picture that I drew. =) It's really awesome. That one I might post sooner than the others because it's a generic picture. It has what he wrote to the Dark Lord on it, and that's all, but it's still awesome!  
Two more chapters after this one, and then an epilogue. Are you ready for Slytherin's Mayhem to end? And what is your prediction on what is going to happen?**


	14. Chapter 14

"What happened next?" Rae asked me, curious to know why I had refused to leave my bed the next morning for breakfast. Samantha was sitting next to her on my bed. We were the only three in the room at the time. I had told them all ready up to when he said it, that he liked me, and Rae and Samantha didn't get why I was up here, in my bed, wanting to disappear.

"Regulus Black kissed you?!" Samantha said before I could continue any further, "That's like AMAZING!" Rae glared at Samantha for me, but Samantha still questioned, "Was he any good?"

"Sam, Marty's confused right now, she's not going to know if it was good or not." Rae retorted, "Right Marty?"

I nodded and they let me continue, "I stepped away from him again, and I'm pretty sure that my eyes were wide, I didn't want that to happen." I sighed, "I told him that his feelings will forever be unrequited because we were two different people that weren't suppose to fall in love."

"Modern day Romeo and Juliet." Rae sighed dreamily, "How tragic."

"But as you were saying..." Samantha pressed for me to continue.

"And then I turned and I left him standing in the middle of the Common Room alone..." I huffed, disappointed in myself. "I didn't want anything to happen to our friendship..."

"He probably doesn't even remember what happened." Samantha said, "Nobody remembers what happens when they're drunk."

"Not everybody." I said, "My da' could remember every little thing in detail the next morning."

"You're dad drank?" Rae asked me. I nodded, "Were you ever abused?"

"Not much." I shrugged, "But that's not the point right now." I huffed again, and I could just feel the pit in my stomach. I wasn't going to be able to face Regulus any time soon.

"Just think, in a week we'll be at my house and you can do whatever you want." Rae said, and I gave a small nod.

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

"I'm going to sit elsewhere on the train, I'll meet up with you at the station." I told Rae and Samantha as we parted ways once the carriage ride was through. Regulus and Severus had gone with some guys in another carriage and as we arrived at the station I left onto the train in search for a certain compartment.

I found Carter, Trish and Lilly sitting in one and talking and I gave a small knock on the door before opening it. "Marty!" Carter grinned, her hair flipping around as usual. "Don't have any place to sit?"

"I was wondering if I could sit with you guys?" I asked unsure of what to really say.

"Of course you can, Marty." Lily said with a smile and scooted over so that I could sit with her. Carter and Trish were across the way from Lily and I, but I still looked around. "Looking for the boys?"

"Wouldn't they normally sit with you?" I asked her.

"Not always." Carter said. "And a couple of Lily's friends are going to come too."

"Oh.. is there still enough room?" I asked thinking I would make it to crowded.

"Of course there is." Carter grinned at me, "So Marty, if you can use magic out of school, does that mean you can apparate?"

"No, I never took the test, and that you would still have to be seventeen to do." I said with a small laugh at Carters amusement to the fact that I could do magic underage. "If I'm staying in the muggle world, I won't be able to do magic at all, because muggles are around, but if it's in the wizarding community, then I can."

"That's pretty tight." Carter grinned as the door opened. Two seventh year Ravenclaws came in, smiling at Lily before they sat, one of each side of the compartment.

"Marty, this is Salem-" She gestured to the girl across from us first with the deep auburn hair, "And Zalia." The other girl was a tall light blond haired girl. "I met them first year on the train before we were sorted."

"Hi." I said simply to the two of them.

"This is Marty."

"A Slytherin?" Zalia began, "Didn't you learn last time from that Snape boy?"

"Marty's not like Severus." Lily told them, and I was able to put two and two together. Lyla was talking about _that Evans girl_ she was talking about Lily. "Marty's the same as me and Trish and Salem."

"A muggleborn in Slytherin?" Salem and Zalia both said in awe as they looked at me closely, "You don't look like a muggle born."

"I adapt very quickly to my surroundings." I said, "When I feel comfortable with them." I added after a thought.

"So why aren't you with the group you're usually with? With Black, Barton and Frygance?" I grimaced at the name, _Black_. "Not on speaking terms now? Let me guess those two purebloods found out you were a muggleborn huh?"

"Not quite." I sighed, "Just something that happened last week."

"Slytherin taking the cup?" Zalia asked.

"Yeah, something about that." I said with a small grim demeanor. "It's not my favorite topic to talk about if you couldn't tell."

"Oookay!" Carter said, changing the darkening tone that was coming with me. "So we're all going to meet up at Trish house on the twenty-third for our Winter Fun!"

"Sounds exciting." Salem smiled, "What do you have planned on the agenda?"

"We're going to eat Pizza." Trish said, "Because some of _us_ had never heard of Pizza before."

"What's pizza?" Zalia questioned and Trish hit her forehead with her palm.

"What's next, you going to say you never heard of Cinderella too?" Lily asked jokingly.

"Cinderella? Is that a food too?" Carter asked.

"It sounds like some disease..." Zalia grimace at the thought, "We're not going to get Cinderella from Pizza are we?!"

"No, Cinderella is a movie." Lily said and I couldn't help but laugh a little. This was to amusing.

The train ride didn't seem as long as any other, maybe because there was constant talking, and the occasional Sirius or James popping in only to be threatened by Zalia or Salem. When the train pulled up to the station, I grabbed my trunk and said my farewells for the first couple of days until I would see them on the twenty-third.

I found Rae almost immediately after I got off the train and her parents were waiting for the three of us girls. I looked around the platform and spotted the people that I knew getting off the train and finding their parents. James, Sirius, and Remus all ran in one direction once Peter had left with his mother. They ran past Regulus and his mother, who just watched her elder son with a glare. I noticed that Sirius didn't even look at them as he ran with James and Remus towards James' father.

Lily was with her parents who hugged her both in turn, and her sister who looked my age or a year older, stood there, arms crossed, looking displeased. Carter looked amazingly like her father, although the man looked to young to be her father, maybe it was her brother? Trish made her way to an elderly couple, her grandparents more likely. Zalia had apparated away, and Salem tackled a tall boy with dark auburn hair like hers, her brother I presumed.

"Marty, come on." Samantha said pulling my arm. I spotted the final one, Severus, who was by himself as he left Kings Cross. I frowned, wondering where his parents could be, but remembered Rae saying how he was a half blood like herself. Shouldn't one of his parents come for him. I turned and left with the group as we piled into a minivan, a muggle transportation, and in the drivers seat was a man that looked like he was twenty, that I took to be Rae's brother. He had dark brown hair that was short in the back and in the front he had a couple small but long curls fall in his face.

Samantha had said before that Rae's brother was _hot_, but I had to admit, he was good looking, so that was something Samantha had right. "Mum, Da' this is Marty. Marty this is my Mum and Da'. The think-he's-all-that driving is my brother, Brad." Rae introduced from the back seat next to me.

"Hello." I said simply and small.

"You both told your parents not to worry, right?" Rae's father asked Samantha and myself, "This Holiday will be great!"

"_Da_'!" Rae hissed as she motioned towards me. Apparently she had told her parents about what had happened, and he had forgot.

"Oh oh! I'm sorry." He said towards me.

"It's okay, really." I shrugged, "It's not like it's life threatening to talk about them." He frown a bit towards Rae before looking back at me from the front seat, "It's doesn't bother me when people talk about their parents, Mr Barton, so you don't need to watch what you say." The rest of the car ride to Rae's house was quiet except for the small arguing between Rae and Brad about a defensive spell that the Professor had taught her, that Brad said was wrong.

When we arrived, we grabbed our things from the back of the car and took them inside the two story house that we pulled up in front of. It had a large iron gate around the area and a long drive-way up to the house. In the middle of the curved drive-way on the grassy area was a pen that had a couple of horses and some of their younger ones. "You have horses?" I asked in awe at the white mare and her colts.

"You like horses, Marty?" Brad asked as he grabbed some things out of the back as well before closing the trunk.

"I do, but I've never been able to ride them." I said looking up at Brad who stood almost as tall as Sirius Black. I looked back at the horses, "They're amazing!" Brad gave a slight nudge for me to take my trunk inside before I dropped it on my foot again like I had earlier, trying to get it into the car.

"Marty, you'll have this room." Rae told me, "You and Samantha will anyways. Hope you don't mind."

"It's okay." I said, "I don't care if I'm alone or if someone else is sleeping in the room with me."

"That's good to know." Brad teased as he walked past us and to his room.

"Shut up, Brad, before you scare her away." Rae shot at her brother, "That's Brad's room, and mine is across the hall." I nodded understanding as I turned to put my trunk into my room and go back to see the horses.

"So Marty." Samantha grabbed me before I could leave the room, "What do you think of Brad?"

"He reminds me of Sirius Black mixed with James Potter." I told her honestly, "It's kind of freaking me out."

"Brad is nothing like those two. Trust me." Samantha assured me.

"Okay." I said still not believing that they weren't alike.

There came a knock on the door before Brad opened it, "Marty, you said you wanted to see the horses right?" I nodded and I felt Samantha looking at us. "I'll show them to you. You want to come too, Samantha?" Samantha quickly nodded and Brad took us downstairs and outside to the front pen.

We went downstairs and out to the horses, "Bull is the big man here." Brad said as he jumped over the pen fence and over to the large black stallion. "And his Honey-" He gestured to the white mare, "And their twin colts, Rhyme and Jingle."

"Who named them?" Samantha asked but I didn't hear the answer as Bull, the tall black stallion with a long black mane flowing around him and deep chocolate brown eyes, was looking at me. It almost looked like it was going to attack, but Brad was brushing his mane, and so he wouldn't leave him as I approached Honey.

Honey leaned into my hand and allowed me to pet but then Samantha let out a loud scream as I turned to see Brad thrown to the dirt and Bull come charging at me. Before I could even think about what I was doing, my wand was out and I had shouted, "_Immobolis_!" and Bull stopped in his tracks.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Brad said jumping up and grabbing my wrist to get me away from Bull and Honey. I was looking around making sure no muggles saw the magic being used. "Don't you worry that you might have just set off magic in front of a muggle?" Brad asked me astounded that I did magic without any thought to it.

"Yeah, but I'd like to know that I was about to be trampled first." I said as Bull became unfrozen and huffed in my direction with a look of hate. I turned back towards Brad who was still dragging me by my wrist, "You can let go." I stated and he did so.

"You're under aged, how are you able to use magic?" Brad said later at dinner.

"I have a decree stating that I can for my own protection." I told him, "I've had it since I turned fifteen."

"How did you get one of those?" Brad asked as I passed him the mashed potatoes. "Thank you."

"After my parents were killed and I was in hiding for a couple of days, I was finally able to get to the Minister and I talked to him. Seeing as Death Eaters showed up at my house on each of those days between my birthday and when I was finally able to leave to get to the ministry." I began, "Since I had death eaters after me, and I needed a job to be able to live, I was given the decree of under-aged wizardry, but if I am to violate it's code, as in using magic in front of muggles, it will be striped from me, and I wouldn't be able to use it." Brad nodded, understanding, "But if Death Eaters are going to attack me, decree or not, I'm still going to fight back and then run."

Rae, Brad and Samantha laughed, Rae and Samantha knowing my style, and Brad finding it amusing, and thinking it was a joke. Mr and Mrs Barton where in their own conversation of some sort that I didn't pay attention too as Rae and Brad began to argue. "I think Marty Barton does have a nice ring to it." Samantha said with a small nudge towards me.

"I'm good without those thoughts."I said ignoring her.

"Still hurt about Regulus?" Samantha frowned and I gave her a quick look that told her to just drop it.

The next day, I awoke to a very shocking surprise, that I wasn't to afraid to yell about. The door had swung open and Brad was in the room with his wand out, "What wrong?!"

"Why is there a DOG in my room!?" I yelled as I was standing on top of my dresser, my wand pointed very threateningly towards the large dog.

"This is just Wolf, he's my mum's dog." Brad said as the large husky turned and ran over to Brad from off my bed, "He was probably just wondering who the new kid was in the house." He scratched behind the dogs ears before looking up at me, "He's harmless and wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Dogs are horrible creatures." I mumbled, sitting down on top of my dresser.

"How did you get ontop of your dresser so quickly anyways?" Brad asked amusement showing on his face as Rae and Samantha sprang into the room.

"What's going on?!" Rae yelled looking around panicked, "Was there a death eater?"

"No, Wolf gave her a wake-up call." Brad informed them as Wolf bounced out of the room before them.

"Why are you on your dresser?" Samantha asked looking at me.

"I flew." I shrugged, "After hitting the ceiling that is."

"Is that what those scratch marks are on the ceiling?" Brad teased and I just stayed sitting on the dresser, refusing to come down. "Do you want me to bring breakfast to you?"

"No... I'll get down." I said looking past Brad and out the door, "Eventually."

The three left down to breakfast and I sat on the dresser for quite some time, that husky named Wolf watching me from the hallway, as if as soon as I stepped off my dresser it would attack me. The Barton animals apparently had it out to get me. Wolf eventually got up as someone came down the hallway and towards my room.

"Marty, come on. It's been three hours." Rae sighed as she looked at me, "I can't believe you're scared of dogs."

"I am not." I protested, "That _thing_ keeps looking at me like I'm his breakfast!"

"Wolf is a strict vegetarian." Rae said pulling me off the dresser, "We have to feed you."

"You don't have to feed me, Rae." I said as Rae pulled me out of the room. The husky jumped to his feet and I booked it down the hall past Rae as the dog followed in hot pursuit. "Get this dog away from me!!!" I cried out as I ran down the staircase and around in rooms trying to get the dog to leave me alone.

"Wolf!" Rae yelled and the dog stopped and ran to her. I stopped myself and looked at her out of breath, "Go outside." The dog listened and quickly left out the dogie door, "Come on Marty, sit down and eat."

That afternoon, there came a knock on the door and Rae answered it. I sat on top of a bookcase as the dog watched me from below as Samantha and Brad played ping-pong in their pool room. Rae returned with the two dark haired Slytherin boys that were always apart of our group. I took a very large interest in Wolf as he began to jump up, trying to reach me.

"RAE!" I yelled as I stood up quickly, backing to the wall on top of the bookcase.

"Wolf! Leave her alone!" Rae yelled at her dog as it left me and ran over to her and the two boys. "Go outside!"

"Are you all right?" Regulus asked me, and it was the first time we had talked in over a week.

"Y-yeah." I said as I jumped off the bookcase. Wolf came bounding back into the room and I climbed quickly up the bookcase again. "Rae control that beast!"

"Wolf!" Rae yelled going over to the dog, "Outside!" She said grabbing the husky by his collar and began to pull him out. The husky turned on Rae and knocked her back, which caused the ping-pong playing to stop completely as Brad grabbed the dog that now struggled against him while Regulus and Severus helped Rae back up.

Brad opened up the sliding door in the room and pushed the dog out, closing the door, "Rae, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just sprang my wrist is all." Rae said holding her left wrist as she cringed a bit in pain, "Wolf's never been like this before."

"I told you he was out to get me." I said as I climbed down the bookcase as Wolf began to headbutt the door and scratch at it to try and get in. I knelt down and looked at their dog, before standing up and turning to them, "I think Wolf is under the imperius curse."

"Why do you say that?" Samantha asked me.

"Rae, you said Wolf's never been like this before, so he's not being normal." I glanced at the dog that disappeared from clawing at the door. "Apparently he's only trying to attack me..." I felt my voice drop with the thought, "A death eater has been to your house, Rae."

"Impossible." Brad said, "With the magic that's surrounding this house, it's nearly impossible for anyone to trespass."

"But what if someone _didn't _trespass?" I said looking at them all, "You're father works for the Daily Prophet, and you're mum is at the muggle ministry, right?"

"Yes." Brad and Rae said in unison.

"They have a lot of people come and visit them from both." My mind was racing as I tried to keep my voice from speeding with my thoughts, "Someone could have easily came to visit your parents, because there _are_wizards that work at the muggle ministry, and they could have easily cursed your dog to attack me at any chance it got."

"I think you might be over thinking this, Marty." Samantha said, "If death eaters were out to get you, wouldn't they just appear, send the curse, and then leave? Why go through all the trouble of controlling a dog?"

"I don't know." I shrugged, "They're death eaters, they're really not that bright." I paused realizing that Regulus and Severus were both planning to join the Death Eaters soon, "Eh... other than you two." I added after an awkward pause.

The dog stayed away from me for the next couple of days and when December 23rd came, I left for the day, the Gryffindors had insisted I come over and hang out with them for the day, and I have obligated.

I arrived at Trish's house a quarter to noon, and nearly everyone else was all ready there. There was a large stack of pizza boxes waiting for lunch time with liters of sodas. I could hear a bit of James and Sirius' conversation about what a pizza must taste like. I found this quite amusing as Trish would smack their hands away when they tried to grab a piece.

"Marty, you're here." Carter said jumping onto me in a hug before grabbing my wrist and pulling me into the dining room with everyone else. "Hey everyone! Marty's here now! We can taste the pizza!"

"You were waiting for me?" I asked a little embarrassed.

"We knew you were going to come." Sirius said with a smile before turning to Trish, "Let's all have pizza now!" Trish and Lilly passed the pizza boxes around, and everyone got their pizza, "Dear lord, this is great!" Sirius howled as he shoveled pizza into his mouth. All of the witch and wizards that had not tried pizza before fell in love it.

"We should have pizza at Hogwarts!" Carter announced as she bit into another three meat pizza.

"Nobody would stop eating it." Salem told them, "They'd just keep eating and eating and eating and eating and-"

"We get it." Lilly laughed, "We'd eat it all and then some."

* * *

**OMGeezles! ArcherMusician thank you so much for the corrections! =) -*high fives*-**

**Last chapter I only misspelt one word, this chapter there was like 10 grammer errors. Grr... I thought I was getting better. LOL Well I don't own anything of HP, as you know. I did a disclaimer in the first chapter and thought I should remind everyone that I still don't own anyone. lol I own: Marty, Rae, Samantha, Trish, Carter, Salem, Zalia, and anyone else that you don't know from the HP series. Next chapter is really really long! I promise you it is. You'll be like, "What was she on to make it one chapter?!" but it needed to be one chapter, well it could have been two, but what fun is that? I was on a roll. I didn't want to leave anything out.  
My friend and I were talking the other day and we wanted to know, why did they make movies of Harry Potter? Why not a TV series? Is it because it would have been to costly? But it would have been so much better. A Chapter equals an episode, and the longer chapters are 2-part episodes. Riiight?!  
Make sure you get your reviews in. lol because next Tuesday, everything will be unleashed. You're going to cry, you're going to scream, and you might hate me for it all. =) But it's a good kind of hate. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Just because I know I won't be able to put a little note on the end, I'll put it here. This is the final chapter of Slytherin's Mayhem, and then an epilogue will be released on Thursday, September 10th. I'm sorry to have ended it the way it did, and I pray that you don't do what I do. Read and Review if you can. What did you like about the series? What did you dislike? This is the longest chapter with over 6,000 words. Enjoy, and please have a nice day, morning or night.  
Disclaimer: I am NOT JRK, and I don't own her character. I do own mine, and that includes MARTY! heehee**

* * *

We had gone to a mall that was near Trish's house and hung out before returning to have a snowball fight, something I hadn't done since before my Hogwarts days. I couldn't believe how much I was enjoying this holiday, that when I had to return to Rae's house that evening, I almost didn't want to go.

"Marty, can I talk to you for a second?" Sirius asked, stopping me before I flooed back to Rae's.

"Yeah..." I said before following out side on the back patio. "What's up?"

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you the other week." He said, sounding very sincere, "It's just, I didn't like to see you like that, and you needed to hear it."

"I know." I said with a small smile, "If you hadn't found me and talked to me, I'd still be evil Marty."

"You were never evil." Sirius said with a small laugh, "And besides, I think the change you went through was for the better."

"I know it was." I said still smiling at him, "I should probably go though." I stood up straight from leaning on the banister.

"Yeah." Sirius shrugged before opening his arms, "Have a nice Christmas." He said before pulling me into a hug. Other than Carters hug earlier, this was the first _real_ hug I had received in a very long time. "And if you ever need someone to talk to, you know how to get a hold of me." I nodded and he led me back to the living room.

I said my final farewells before stepping into the fire place and flooing away to Rae, where I went straight to bed, thinking about the day that I had.

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

"They're going to set off fireworks again this year, Rae?" Samantha asked as it was the day before New Years eve. "Every year they do, it's always fun to watch the animals go crazy."

"That's cruel." Rae laughed, "But true."

I turned, something catching my attention outside. I opened the door and stepped outside hearing Samantha and Rae's questioning calls to me. I stepped outside and looked upwards to the sky, about a mile away the sky was dark and a green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth was in the sky.

I heard someones breath capture in their throat as the other one gasped. "About a mile..." I said turning to Samantha and Rae, "Death Eaters are close..." I turned and jumped onto the gate that led to the front yard, sliding a bit of the icy snow that sat on top of it.

"Marty where are you going?!" Rae yelled at me as I finally found a good footing to hop the fence.

"If Death Eaters are in London and not far away from here, they can only be doing one thing." I said as I jumped down onto the other side, "I'm not going to let them find me. I'll find them." I called over the fence before I turned and made my way through the front yard.

I heard two thumps as Samantha and Rae made it over the fence and after me, "Marty!"

"_Alohomora_!" I called and the front gate opened up, allowing me to leave the house. I turned down the street and continued to run towards the mark, the Death Eaters had killed someone, or was trying to draw me to them. Either way I was going to find them.

"Ow- what the hell?" I sat up, not knowing what happened as I held my head. I had collided into someone or something and I had fallen backwards, sliding on the ice as well. I looked straight to see what I had hit. "Are you all right?" I asked Regulus who was sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where it hit on the ground.

"Marty!" Rae and Samantha finally caught up to me. "Regulus?"

"Where were you going?!" Regulus said quickly at me, as if in a rushed tone.

"Does it matter?" I asked as I quickly brought myself to my feet.

"Yes it does." He said drawing himself up too. "If you're going towards the dark mark, turn around." I didn't say anything as I looked at him, "They're trying to draw you out, Marty."

"I knew it." I hissed biting my lip before turning back to him, "They let me go."

"Don't resort to being stubborn again." Rae sighed.

"Stubborn?" I turned to her, "You think I'm being _stubborn_?"

"Yes, you are." Samantha said and I turned to her, "You're going to die if you go there, Marty."

"If I go there, you guys wouldn't be put in danger." I told them, "They wouldn't come to your house, Rae, if I went to them."

"Do you think this is making you look _noble_?" Rae shot, "Marty, we're your friends, and we're going to stick with you no matter what."

"Slytherin isn't about loyalty, it's about changing the world with power." I said, "Loyalty is in Hufflepuff, and friends are in Gryffindor."

"Stop being stereotypical." Rae yelled at me, "You can have friends and loyalty outside of those bloody houses! Stop putting everyone and everything in small boxes that they can't escape! Open your eyes, Marty. The world isn't in black and white!"

My voice lowered, "You're telling me that you would be willing to die for me? Is that loyalty or stupidity?"

"You're the one being stupid, Marty." Rae's voice dropped too, matching my own, "You're not going to die with us around."

It was silent for a moment until the car parked on the street next to us decided to explode, sending us all to the ground. "What the fuck was that?!" Samantha shouted standing up and pulling her wand out. I pulled mine back out as I stepped in front of Rae and Regulus, looking around.

"What are you doing?" Regulus said trying to pull me back.

"You're not seventeen yet, you can't use magic legally." I said, "Just stay back, Samantha and I have this."

I looked around for any sign of a death eater before I spotted a large group, around ten, marching down the street, blowing up anything around us. "Get back to Rae's house." I told them, "Samantha and I will meet you there."

"We can do this Marty..." Samantha said, her voice giving away she was scared. "Right?"

"I don't think so, but on my signal, we run as fast as we can back to Rae's." I told her and she took a half a step back, nervous. "_Stupefy!_" I yelled at the first death eater, my spell being deflected. I bit my lip, death eaters were of course going to be stronger than seventh years at Hogwarts. "_Protego!_" I said creating a shield in front of Samantha and myself. I looked at Samantha, fear written over her face as she was pale. She was unable to move which meant she was unable to battle. _Shit..._ I cursed to myself, "Samantha..."

"Marty I can't..." She stuttered out, "I can't fight them."

"It's okay, Samantha." I said before reaching into a small bag at my side and pulling out two small black balls. "On my signal.... one..." I looked up, sending another shield to protect us. "Two..." Samantha began to step back. "Three!" I threw down the smoke bombs into the street, and pushed Samantha to begin to run, "_Engorgio!_" I yelled the smoke bombs growing largely, the amount of smoke going off nearly quadrupled.

I turned and began to run to catch up with Samantha when I stopped running and watched as Samantha turned the corner to go back to Rae's house. What was I doing? I had just left Rae's house to go to them, and now I was running? Why was I doing that?

I stepped out onto the middle of the street and faced them, biting my bottom lip. If I survived against ten death eaters, I should be a god, or at least a very powerful witch. If I didn't, then that meant that it was my time to go, and that I was to stupid to run.

The smoke cleared out and I raised my wand, my hand shaking as I steadied my breath. _Protego Horribilis_I said inside my head as a stronger shield casted in front of me as a large amount of spells erupted from the death eaters and came at me. My shield charm broke and I dove to the ground to dodge the green jet that I wasn't sure was for cruciatus or the killing curse, but either one, I wasn't to fond of feeling.

They began to whisper something about aurors coming and began to disappear, but the last one sent a wave of his wand at me before I felt extraordinary pain throughout my body. I twisted and turned, trying to free myself as I cried out, the pain worse than death. I heard three loud cracks before it finally stopped, but I was shaking uncontrollably.

I rolled over, and onto my knees, one hand keeping me up while the other was around my waist, upchucking everything I had eaten that day as I panted to breathe. "Marty!" I heard Rae's voice as someone landed next to me on their knees.

"You know who this is?" A deep husky voice asked Rae as I was still letting everything in my stomach come up.

"Marty Mayhem." I said quickly as I stopped myself for a second. "Age fifteen, usage of underage magic by the decree of protection." I pulled out a small piece of paper from my back pocket and handed it to Rae to give to them, "No muggles have witnessed the attack tonight, sirs." I said before upchucking once more.

Regulus appeared on my other side and pulled me up onto my knees, my system cleaned out. I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet and out of the street to the side walk. "Are you all right?" Regulus asked me as I sat back down, hanging my head in fear that I was going to have more from my system come up.

"Regulus, get her back to my house." Rae told Regulus who I saw nod from the corner of my eyes.

"Come on, Marty." Regulus said pulling me up again before scooping me up off the ground. He began to walk towards Rae's house and that's when I thought it would be time to talk.

"I'm sorry..." I said shakily from the curse still affecting me. He made a noise of curiosity and for me to continue, "I've been..."

I didn't know how to say it without sounding crude, but Regulus took over, "Avoiding me?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled, "It's just... The Quidditch Cup party..." Regulus tensed a bit, and I could tell. I looked at him for a minute, a bit concerned. "You..."

"Said things that normally wouldn't come from me, and did things that violated friendships?" I nodded and he stopped, setting me down, "Marty- at the party-"

"You meant to do none of it because you were drunk, right?" I said, my mind twisting with what I hoped he would say. If he said yes, it would be a relief because he wouldn't get hurt in the end, but I found myself knowing that I would be the one hurt. But if he said no, and he did mean what he had said and done, then he would be hurt, even though I would be pleased knowing that what he said and did wasn't because he was just drunk.

"No." Regulus said as he ran a hand through his hair, "I meant what I said, Marty." He closed his eyes for a second and took in a breath before continuing, "My family is about blood purity, I'm aware of that, but that's them."

"What about the Death Eaters? I highly doubt they'd be to fond of you if you and I were-" I stopped unable to say that word.

"I won't join then." He made it sound like it was that easy.

"It's not as easy to just turn against them when you've been dreaming of joining since you were a first year." I told him, my shaking had finally subsided to a small tremble. "You've talked to them about joining, and you're ready to join. I don't want to be the reason why you just give all that up."

"You've given me a reason too." Regulus sounded like some corny muggle film.

"Don't say that!" I said biting my lip as I began to pace back and forth in front of him, "You're sounding like some cheesy muggle film!"

"Marty, why don't you just except it?" Regulus asked me as he ran yet another hand through his hair.

"That you've been secretly watching muggle films to study on their behavior towards each other in the hope that it would make a muggle born fall for you?" I said quickly and confusingly.

"What?" Regulus said with amusement in his voice.

"Nothing." I sighed before looking at him once more.

"Just say it!" both Regulus and I turned to see Rae peering from around the corner. She peeked back behind the corner but her eyes still visible along with her light brown hair that still watched. I felt myself blush at Rae, in disbelief she was actually there. She let out a frustrated groan before standing up and walking over to us.

"Rae..." I said in a worried tone of what she was going to say.

"You two are- UGH!" She hit both Regulus and I on the arm, both of us giving our respectful _ouch_, before Rae continued, "Regulus really likes you, Marty, and you like him! It's just that easy! Stop trying to make things complicated!"

"I am not." I protested as I was still rubbing my arm. Rae rolled her eyes and pulled me closer towards Regulus, and I glared at her deeply.

"Just kiss and get together all ready!" Rae yelled at us, "I'm tired of watching your pathetic selves give on excuses!"

"What do you mean by that?!" both Regulus and I said looking at Rae.

"You know exactly what!" Rae shot back, "You confide in me in the dormitories, and you-" She pointed at Regulus, "Whenever we have to go to Slug Club meetings, or in the common room late at night or early in the morning, both of you always denying it, or coming up with excuses! I'm tired of it!" She huffed, her hands on her hips like a mother to her children.

"Now, I want you home in ten minutes, and Regulus-" She paused, turning to him once more, "You can stay the night if you want." And with that she left the two of us down the street from Rae's house.

"Wow..." Regulus said messing up half his hair with his hand. "...That was sort of...awkward." I let a small laugh escape, agreeing with him before it fell silent.

"You like me...?" Regulus said a little unsure of what to say.

I looked down next to us at the cracked pavement before giving a small nod of my head. "Was that nod, or are you still trembling from the curse?"

I looked up at him with a small glare, he was going to force me to say it out loud, something that I hadn't even been able to do myself in secrecy. "What do you think it is?" I asked him simply and it looked like he had to think about it for a minute.

"You worry about hurting me..." Regulus began after a second, "...don't. It's going to happen with whoever I'm around, but I trust you Marty..." I blushed and looked away, "Hurt me all you want, but that won't stop me from..." He paused, knowing I didn't like the word he wanted to use, "...liking you."

"It should. You're family, you're blood..." I began but he cut me off.

"Pure bloods get with muggle borns and muggles all the time."

"But their families except it or they are disowned." I was looking at him, trying to figure out why he was being so defiant to his parents. "You don't want to end up like your brother, Regulus, and neither do your parents." I stepped back from him, realizing that we were still close from when Rae pulled me towards him. "I like you, Regulus, and I don't want you to ruin your life because of me." I turned and began to walk towards Rae's house, it was nearing the ten minute mark.

_If this were a movie, then-_

My train of thought stopped just like the rest of my physical body as I turned to face Regulus who had grabbed my wrist in order to stop me. "You wouldn't be the one that ruined my life, Marty. I plan on doing that myself." He said in a confusing way, but I nodded anyways as he began to lean closer towards me, the hand that hadn't grabbed my wrist found it's way to my chin and made it so I wouldn't be able to move away.

I barely had time to actually take note to what was going on when the lights of a police car hit us as the siren went off one round, startling not only me but also Regulus. "Excuse me, kids, but are you aware it's after curfew?"

"Sorry officer." I said quickly, "We're staying at a friends house, right there." I pointed to Rae's large house at the end of the block. "We go to a boarding school, and the curfew here just slipped our mind. Sorry again, Officer."

He watched Regulus and myself make our way to Rae's house, closing the gate behind us. "Now that was awkward." I stated as I watched the police officer drive off.

I began to walk towards the front of Rae's house when Regulus pulled me back by my wrist. I looked at him confused for a minute before he decided to speak, "Doyouwanttogooutsometime?" He said very quickly that it took me a second to register what he had said.

"Yeah." I said after having to hear it in my head repeat a couple of times, "Sounds lovely." Regulus gave me a warm smile that I returned it before he suggested we get inside the house before Rae comes out and makes everything awkward again. "I concur."

"That was eleven minutes, Marty!" Rae said as we entered the house, her arms were crossed over her chest and a frown on her face, "I saw that police officer talking to you too. What did you two do this time?"

"Past curfew." Regulus shrugged simply, "Didn't know muggles had a curfew."

"There's a curfew for everyone." Rae told Regulus, "For muggles, it's eleven o'clock, for wizards it's ten thirty."

"What about muggle borns?" Samantha asked, apparently joining in the conversation.

"They differ I think." Rae shrugged, "I'm not really sure."

"Hey, since Reg and Sev are staying tonight, we should all crash into the basement." Samantha said with a grin, "We'll get loads of muggle candy and chocolates and sodas."

"You know what soda is?" I asked Samantha.

"Of course I do. I've been spending enough time with Rae for the past million years I know quite the knowledge of Muggle objects." Samantha smirked as she crossed her arms, "I'm not _that_ stupid to not know what I'm eating or drinking."

"Wait- Severus is staying the night?" Rae said after a small pause.

"Yeah, earlier he said he was." Samantha told Rae.

"Hey-" Brad said coming down the stairs, "Mum and da' wanted me to remind you of the party tomorrow. No magic because it's all muggles from Mum's work coming."

"The muggle ministry is coming?" Regulus asked Rae who nodded.

"Yep, the muggle minister himself too." Rae nodded.

"But doesn't the Muggle minister know about us?" I asked her, "I've had a run-in with him a couple years back."

"He does, but he's not going to tell anyone." Samantha shrugged, "Or else all the muggles would think he was crazy."

"You've had a run-in with all the high ups don't you, Marty?" Rae laughed as we made our way towards the basement.

"Not _all_the high-ups." I said rolling my eyes. "I've met the minister of magic when I was sent to Azkaban, I met the the muggle minister the first time when I was eight and I had accidentally caught his car on fire, that's when I first took notice that I was a witch." I explained, "The last time I had an encounter with the muggle minister was the day before my fifteenth birthday, he came over to tell my parents something, but I was told to go away so the adults could talk."

"Any other high ups you've ran into?" Samantha asked.

"There's a wizarding academy in Puddlemere, but that's for students that are falling behind or that need extra help, Slughorn talked to me my first year about sending me there instead because I was barely passing my classes." I said, "The headmaster came over and talked to me and yeah... that wasn't a pretty happening."

"What did you do?" Rae asked.

"Remember when the giant squid appeared out of the lake your second year?" I began to Rae, "Well, let's just say that the giant squid had a new play toy until Hagrid could get him free." Rae and Samantha burst into laughter as Regulus looked at me questioningly. "I didn't mean for it to happen, I didn't have full control over my power yet."

"Lovely." Rae said, "I wish I could have seen it then."

The next day was the largest party I had ever been too that had muggles filling the house from top to bottom. Rae was in a Slytherin green looking dress that was off her shoulders with her hair tied up into curls, it was the most make up I had ever seen on her and she looked very stunning. Samantha was in a similar green dress that tied around the neck and once it hit her knees, it went diagonal down to her ankle and had deep black shoes. Her fiery red hair was braided on the side and went over her shoulder with a couple of pieces around her face.

Both of the guys were in slacks and button up shirts with ties, Brad and made sure they didn't go in dress robes like they were so use too. I wasn't one for dinner parties were you have to dress up, I didn't even own a dress other than my simple Saturday dresses that I wore, so Rae and Samantha dragged me through stores earlier this day to get me the "Perfect" dress.

I looked myself in the mirror once more, it was a black spaghetti strap dress that was tight on my torso, but once it hit the bottom of my waist it flared down to my ankles. Rae and Samantha refuse to let me do my own hair or make-up so I found myself with a hair straightener to my head and no matter to what I argued back, they wouldn't release me.

I blew up, messing up my bangs that they had just pinned to my sides, and knocked back into my face. "I'm not going to wear heels." I argued as Rae attacked my hair again, pinning and using hair spray to keep it into place.

"Why? You're short, heels will make it easier for Regulus to kiss you." Rae teased and I made a move to throw the shoes next to me at her but Samantha grabbed me before I could.

"Don't say that!" I shot at her as Samantha looked at me confused.

"Samantha, you couldn't tell?" Rae laughed as she moved out of throwing range. "Regulus asked Marty out last nigt, and she accepted."

"About time." Samantha said proudly, "I thought you two were just hopeless."

"Yeah, but it's something that won't last." I said, "And I don't want to hurt him, and now I am."

"No you're not, Marty." Samantha said tilting my face up as she put on a thin line of eye-liner under my eyes. "You need to live, need to be free." Rae handed her the mascara and Samantha quickly put it on, evenly too. "Eye shadow.... blue... to match her eyes." Samantha said and Rae nodded, handing her the shadow. "Close your eyes." Samantha said and I did as I was told. "Marty, just let things happen, and in the end, everything will be okay."

"And if everything isn't okay, it's not the end yet." Rae added in, a smile in her voice.

"Lipstick." Samantha said and I opened my eyes, knowing she was done. "Puck up sunshine." I gave her a small glare and she laughed, "Have you ever put on lip stick before?"

"No." I said and her and Rae mocked shock.

"Do this." Samantha said opening her mouth and tightening her lips, I did the same, and felt extremely stupid as I did so. She put on the deep red lip stick and afterwards some lip gloss. "Rub your lips together like this." She did what she said and I copied.

"What is this, a game of Simon says?" I asked once she stepped away from me.

"Who's Sigh-men?" Samantha asked, looking to Rae to answer.

"It's a muggle game." Rae told her.

"Sounds pretty stupid." Samantha said as she grabbed the shoes, "Come on, wear heels, Marty."

"No." I stated, "I'll fall flat on my face."

"Fine." Rae and Samantha sighed, giving up.

A couple hours went by and I felt horrid with all the make-up on. I was use to only eye liner and mascara, nothing more. I felt strange and eerie in the party, as if something was going to happen and I didn't belong there. Everyone else was talking and laughing, and I could hear all the conversations as I walked through the crowds.

I was muggle born, but I felt I didn't belong. I was a witch, and when I was with those groups, I still felt like I didn't belong, as much as they tried to seem like I would. I took a sip of the applecider that I had in my hand as I made my way down the stairs and towards the grand entrance. "Marty, we're all going to the room to watch the fire works, it's only ten minutes until midnight." Brad caught my arm, startling me, but he caught my drink, making sure none of its contents spilled.

"All right." I said, "I think I might just watch from outside."

"I'll let them know." Brad said before turning and heading up the stairs. I didn't feel like having to make my way back through the crowd and up more stairs when I was all ready by the front doors.

I turned and pushed one open, exiting onto the front grounds, letting the door close behind me. I made my way out from the party noise as I found one of the benches by the garden and I looked up at the sky. That's when I felt a killing intent, or felt someone think it. I grabbed my wand from the spot I had it tied to on my leg and turned quickly, my wand drawn. "Who's there?" I asked in a dead serious voice.

"It's a muggle party, Marty, you know you shouldn't draw your wand." I took a step back from Samantha who took a sip of her drink, "What's wrong?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out about you." I said as I used _legilimency_ on her and it failed.

"Surprised you can't read my thoughts, Marty?" Samantha said with a smirk, "I know _Occulemency_, I have the whole time."

"Samantha..." I said feeling a pit grow in my stomach. "...you're a death eater, aren't you?"

"_Really_?" She said with a mock shock. She dropped her glass, it shattering on the ground as she pulled down her long black glove on her left arm, the dark mark embedded deep into her skin, "I would have never guess that a pure blood would be a death eater, did you?"

"You're going to kill me, aren't you?" I asked her turning my head a bit in question.

"You're not as stupid as I thought you were." Samantha laughed as she pulled her wand out of her hair, it had been keeping it up.

"The dog...." I said, "You had him under your command, didn't you?"

"And Lyla." She said with a small smile, "Not the full time, but most of the time."

"So when she said she didn't do it... and that Severus-"

"He was helping me the whole time." Samantha said with a smile, "And right now, he's making sure that no one else disturbs us this evening."

"Why did you wait until now to kill me? I've been here for over a week, you could have killed me in my sleep." I hissed, as a burning sensation came to me, Samantha, who I had grown to trust, and Severus, who I had thought saved me, had planned the whole thing out.

"I wanted to see you in pain, to know that your friends were against you this whole time." Samantha said, "I wanted you to feel the pain of knowing the betrayal of trust. You shouldn't have changed Marty, you should have stayed in your box." She paused and looked at me for a minute, "You knew from the beginning that one of us was going to betray you, one of us was going to be sent to kill you."

My eyes narrowed on her, "I didn't think that it would have been you." The burning sensation came now from my eyes as tears began to leak down.

"You thought Regulus was the one, didn't you? The one that would betray you and turn his back, kill you." Samantha continued, "His family is full of blood purity and he _is_a Death Eater, he joined them on a Hogsmeade trip, they came and took him away, and you didn't know." I bit my lip, not wishing to hear any more, "You thought he wasn't going to join for a while. And Severus? He's been with them for over a year now!"

I stared at her in disbelief, although everything was making sense to me now. "And Rae?" I said, fearful that Rae was planning to betray me as well.

"I was thinking about getting rid of her too, she's a muggle loving bitch." Samantha sneered, "She believes that I, someone who despises muggles, and _mudbloods_ was actually going to be a true friend to her."

"Why tell me all this, Samantha?" I said shaking my head, "How do you know that since I can use magic underage, that I couldn't also apparate?"

"You wouldn't even be learning that until the second part of your sixth year. I'm not stupid, _Mudblood_." She shook her head as if laughing mentally at me, "You're a fool, Marty. You're going to die a fool."

She flicked her wand and I dove to the ground, the bench shattering to pieces as a loud bang came from the sky, midnight had hit. I grabbed my wand tighter as I pushed myself up, I had grown to use a couple nonverbal spells, but I wasn't always to good at them. I was about to attempt one when I was blown back, somersaulting in a dress across the lawn.

"_Expelliarmus!_" I yelled as I stopped rolling and pulled to my feet. She deflected it and sent a spell at me, "_Protego_."

"You don't know that many spells, Marty. I've been in and out of your mind since we first met." Samantha laughed as she shot spell after spell at me. "I've hid everything I know, and I'm more advance than you, Marty. I know things you can't even imagine!"

I was hit with another spell that sent me back and I was knocked off my feet. I pushed myself up, feeling the scratches from rolling across the bushes and ground on my arm and face. "Beg for your life and I'll kill you off quickly." Samantha said walking over and when I swung my wand for a spell, she kicked it out of my hand, her heel digging into my wrist as she stepped down onto it to keep me from moving once more.

She pressed down, my wrist digging into the ground and I moved to free it as her heel began to crush into my bone. I let out a small scream, the pain feeling like the cruciatus curse as my hand fell limp, and my wrist was now broken. I bit my bottom lip, drawing blood as Samantha hissed at me, "You're not going to beg? Do you want to suffer through it all?"

"Do your worse." I spat at her as she stepped off my wrist and stepped back with a smirk, "You told me so." She grinned horribly as she pointed her wand at me, "_Crucio!_" She yelled and pain seared throughout my body, my screams being muffled by the fireworks that were set off around London.

"The pain you feel... I mean it. It comes from the heart!" Samantha spat at me as I squirmed on the ground. "_Crucio!_"

Detention with Samantha and Regulus was so enjoyable, and yet she was betraying me. My first encounter with her, she called me a _mudblood_. It was all an act, to appear that she warmed up to me, to appear that she had accepted me for who I am. I considered her a friend, someone I could trust...

The pain stopped and she grabbed me by my arm, pulling me up to her level, a strength I wasn't knowing that Samantha had. "Do you still want to beg for your life? Or do you still want to feel the worse that there can be?"

"I can take anything, Samantha." I said panting as she pushed me back and I grabbed onto the tree behind me to keep me standing as I was shaking terribly. My wrist was a wreck and I couldn't feel it at all. "I should have seen it, from the beginning... You never were fond of me..." Samantha cackled as she stepped towards me.

"You know what's sad?" Samantha sneered, "Is that I began to grow fond of such filth. Rae adored you, she thought you were the best thing to ever happen, thought you could change the world." She stopped in front of me and paused for a minute, "And Regulus." She hissed like a taboo, "I thought he would have been raised correctly. Guess there's something wrong with both Black brothers. Falling for a _mudblood_ what was he thinking?!"

"I told him not too!" I told her quickly but she hit me with the back of her hand.

"Shut up!" She yelled as me as my hair came out and into my face, "Regulus trusted me as he did to Rae, one night he actually said it... I couldn't believe IT!" I was curious as to know what it was that he said, "_I love her_, he said, he said he bloody _loved_ you!"

My heart was racing faster than it was before and I stared at Samantha in shock as I was fully leaning against the tree to keep me standing now, the taste of blood strong in my mouth from biting my lip. "What a shame he is to blood purity, to bad his little love of his life is going to die." She hit me again, screaming, "Look at me when I talk to you!"

"I didn't want to look at something that had turned so ugly." I said gaining the feeling in my non-broken hand as I grabbed her wrist that held her wand and pushed it up as she tried to send a spell at me, the green jet shooting into the sky. I knocked her backward, her heel getting stuck into the ground as I scrambled for my wand.

"Just die!" She yelled as I grabbed my wand and turned to her, "_Avada kedevra!_"


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

**Epilogue:**

"What's the dark mark doing in the front yard?!" Rae asked as she spotted the light shoot into the sky, a skull forming with a snake leaving it's mouth. "Brad, you said Marty was down there!" Rae gasped as Brad turned to her, worry written on his face. Regulus brushed past them as Severus followed quickly after.

Regulus made it quickly outside and below the mark where Samantha stood, her eyes wide as her wand dropped on the ground in front of her, her breath short and shallow as Regulus got to the scene. He stopped short as he spotted the body lying on the ground, "SAMANTHA!" He yelled turning to her. He went to grab her when Severus grabbed him, stopping him.

"I- I didn't mean too!" Samantha cried, "I didn't know what I was doing!" She fell onto her knees, "Marty!" She yelled crawling over to the dead girl on the ground, "Marty!"

Regulus broke away from Severus and pulled Samantha to her feet, his wand out and at her throat, "Don't you _dare_ say you were under the _imperius_ curse." He hissed at her, venom coming off thickly over every word that spilt out of his mouth..

Samanthas' frown turned into a tight upward smirk as she closed her eyes, "Find deary." She said, "Kill me then, the dark lord won't be to happy, and all the people here will think you're a murderer." She said matter-of-factly, "You've got nothing on me, Black. You should be happy she's dead. She's a _**mudblood**_ that you should have never got messed up with. I think you owe me a thanks for killing her. A thanks to me so you don't land like your brother Sirius. A thanks for allowing you to still have a chance for life. What do you think the dark lord would say if he knew Regulus Black had fallen for a _**mudblood**_." She stepped back from him. "Wouldn't be a death eater much more, would you?"

"You _whore_." Regulus sneered at Samantha as he made to send an attack, but Severus grabbed him, whispering in his ear, "There are _muggles_ here, Black, watch what you do. We're all ready going to have to wipe out their memories, and you're underaged, you'll be expelled, and have your wand snapped." Regulus lowered his wand as Severus did make a clear point.

Samantha smirked as she looked to Regulus and Severus, her eyes brimming with a laughter she wanted to have at the fact that Regulus was not suspecting Severus to be with her in this plan. "Oh Reggie... hate me." She said with a smile as the dark clouds came and she apparated away.

Regulus was brought back suddenly when Rae let out a scream. He turned to see her hovering over Marty's body, the lifeless mass that lied on the ground, as an Auror had attempted to pull her away from Marty. "_MARTY_!" Rae yelled, the name falling through the air, hitting Regulus, and echoing into his skull.

Marty was dead, and there was no changing that. He was a Black, and Black's were told to never cry in public, but watching as Rae was pulled from Marty and Brad grabbed her, he knew there was no bringing her back. He lowered his head, the hair that had been slicked back that evening had become a mess with all the rush, and now covered his onyx eyes as he bit his lower lip, attempting to go unnoticed. There was no stopping it as Rae continued to call out to Marty, as if there was some hope that she would return, that she would wake up and tell them it was all a joke.

_It was no joke._** It was reality.**

Weeks passed, and they had come back to Hogwarts. Samantha, of course, did not return, as she was now evading Aurors who were after her, but she was under the protection of her family and the Dark Lord. Regulus had grown numb, and had turned to Rae and Severus, the only two people who knew what Marty was to him, and to their friendship. Severus was growing away from them, and began to study for his N.E.W.T.'s as they neared.

Rae began to smile once more as she became accepted in Beatrice, Carol and Amanda's group, her dormmates, that had grown fond of Marty, and soon took Rae in her place. Regulus found himself alone in the common rooms at night, staring at the fire or off in his own land as he walked aimlessly durring prefect duties.

He wasn't brought back until someone had grabbed him and slammed him into the wall. "What the-?!" He turned to see his older brother staring down at him with the same onyx eyes that he himself held, but there was an emotion in Sirius' that Regulus did not know what to call.

"Why hasn't Marty returned to Hogwarts." Sirius demanded, and Regulus finally got a look to see Sirius' friends, the headboy James Potter, the prefect, Remus Lupin, and the plump blond boy, Peter, all staring at him.

"She's..." Regulus still couldn't bring himself to say, he hadn't admitted it out loud that she was dead. "She's..." He tried again but couldn't manage anything.

"She's what?!" Sirius said hitting the wall next to Regulus with an open palm. Regulus eyed it for a moment, not wanting to give away the pain that he was feeling. "She's at St. Mungo's for some stupid thing you Slytheirn's did to her?" Regulus couldn't speak, so he merely shook his head no, he hair once more falling into his eyes, as the memories flooded back to him. "Regulus Arcturus Black-" Sirius said grabbing Regulus' should to make him look up at his brother, "You tell me now before I send you to St Mungo's."

Regulus found himself, and calmed down before meeting his brothers eyes, "I would _love_ to see you try." He sneered at his brother, "She's not coming back, ever." Regulus said before his voice got choked up in his throat.

"What do you mean by _that_." Sirius demanded.

"Sirius, maybe you should back off him a little and then he'll tell you." Remus commented as James rested a hand on his shoulder.

Sirius looked to his friend for a moment before releasing Regulus who slid back onto his feet from the wall that Sirius had had him pinned too. He stepped back half a foot and looked to Regulus to continue, "She's dead." He said flatly, unable to meet his brothers' eyes. "New Year's her friend killed her." He could feel his throat tightening quickly once more.

Sirius took a couple steps back in shock as James grabbed Sirius' shoulder to stop him from trampling Peter. "Regulus." James said, speaking to Regulus directly for the first time since they were younger. "Who killed her?"

Another thing Regulus hadn't been able to talk about, Samantha. The woman that killed Marty, the woman that had befriended Marty, he couldn't bring himself to say it. He shook his head while James' narrowed his eyes slightly on Regulus. A Black was not to cry, but this made him weak, Marty's death affected him so greatly that he would break down like a little muggle girl who scrapped her knee.

"Who did it, Reg." Sirius said, regaining his composer of Marty's death. Regulus shook his head, the swirling memories filling him with sarrow.

"Four against one doesn't look that fair, James." Lilly Evans shot as she spotted Regulus against the wall and Sirius had gained feet towards him since he had stepped back, "Sirius, Peter, back to the common room with you, Remus, I'm ashamed to see you like this. And James... you're headboy! Don't agtangonize them on."

"Lilly..." Sirius said taking his attention off of Regulus for the first time since he was cornered, "Marty's dead."

"I know." Lilly told him, "I read it in the muggle paper, and it was in the daily prophet."

"What?" The two Black brothers said in unison.

"Did it say who killed her?" Sirius pressed.

"Do you notice that one of Marty's friends hasn't returned back to school yet? Red head, seventh year girl." Lilly hinted towards them as she showed her hair as an example.

"Samantha Frygance?" Remus pondered and Regulus looked downwards to the tiles on the floor. He hated that name more than losing the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor. Sirius saw the motion and knew it was true, apparently everyone else had caught the same drift.

"How do you know?" Regulus asked lowly towards Lilly.

"It's not that hard to put together." Lilly said, "The day vacation started, on the train, I had ran into Severus and Samantha and they were talking is hush whispers... I didn't catch much of the conversation, and I didn't think anything of it that the person that was Samantha's target to get into the Death Eaters was Marty, or else I would have warned her."

"Severus was apart of it?!" Regulus said louder than what he wished for. Severus had listen to Regulus rant, he watched Regulus cry with Rae, and he was Samantha's partner the whole time, all the way through it. His blood was now slowly boiling, he had to find the seventh year prefect.

"Regulus- calm down!" Sirius yelled as he caught his brother before he had stalked off to find the prefect. "Don't go and hurt him... That's no fun." Sirius told Regulus, and it reminded the two of before the Hogwarts days, when they were brothers living under the same roof, and Sirius would protect Regulus, "You need to strike a good revenge. Something that has planning in it."

"Sirius, you're not implying that Regulus joins us on one of our _Make-Snivellous-mad_ plans are you?!" James said catching on quick.

"Oh I am." Sirius said with a dark smirk that only a Black could pull. He looked at Regulus who had a look of anger and confusion mixed on his face, and in his mind, he was willing to team up with his brother to get revenge on Severus Snape for helping in the murder of Marty Mayhem.

*

Rae was walking out of the dungeons with Carol, Beatrice, and Amanda when Carol pointed out Regulus and Sirius walking together and talking in hush whispers. "That's a sight to see." Rae hummed as she watched the two. She watched Regulus even laugh a bit before the two clasped hands and departed their ways, Sirius entering the Great Hall for dinner, and Regulus turning to go to the dungeons to the common room. "I'll meet up with you in the Great Hall." Rae said as she fell back, "I forgot something in the dormitory." She lied, and they believed it.

She slid back so when Regulus turned and walked past the girls towards the dungeons, Rae grabbed him and pulled him into an empty classroom, "Whoa-" Regulus said as he was caught off guard, "What's going on?"

"That's what I'd like to know. You and your brother were walking and talking together without beating the shit out of each other." Rae frowned, "Have you offcially lost it?"

"No I haven't." Regulus said as he looked around quickly, "Sirius is going to help me." He said in a lower voice, "Severus Snape was apart of her death."

"Impossible." Rae huffed, "Severus is our friend, and he was Marty's friend too."

"Evans said she heard the two talking on the train, but didn't know it was about Marty or else she would have warned her." Rae bit her lip, it did make sense, "Severus was only to keep us on the roof as long as it took to kill Marty."

"So how is Sirius going to help you?" Rae asked Regulus, slightly confused.

"Revenge." Regulus seethed with a dark smirk, his eyes falling into the shadows of his hair. Rae looked at him like he had lost it, and Regulus took note. He placed his hands on Rae's shoulders and shook her slightly, "Rae, he helped kill her and then he acts like he had no part in it!"

"You don't have any proof." Rae argued, defending her friend. "You're letting it get into your head to deep, Regulus." Regulus looked at her defiantly but she still continued, "Are you really going to ruin a friendship because a couple of Gryffindors, who _prank_ Severus all the time, put in your head that he assisted in her murder?"

"Yes." Regulus frowned at Rae. She was defending Severus, and not siding with him. "Rae, I know he did it. I know he helped her."

"And I'm telling you I know he didn't." Rae huffed, displeased by her other friends intentions. "Regulus, don't do this. Don't hurt Severus."

He turned from her and stepped into the dark classroom more before turning back to her, "Rae, just believe me on this. I don't lie to you, and I believe that Headgirl."

"I would like to believe you, Regulus, but I can't." Rae sighed stepping up, "Marty's gone, Reg, there's not bringing her back, and if you're going to strike a revenge on someone that has nothing to do with her death, then you've lost it. Move on, Regulus. The rest of us have."

"You don't know what it's like." Regulus turned on her, his blood beginning to boil, "_She's not coming back_, Rae!" He shot at her, he tried to keep his temper in check, but it wasn't working, this was making him angry, she was making him angry. "You just expect me to move on like Marty never exsisted, but I can't."

"You liked her, Regulus. Just a crush that you need to get over." Rae argued back, her temper rising too, "This is a reality check, Regulus, she's dead, and you didn't love her. It. Was. A. Crush." Regulus stared at Rae in disbelief as she turned and headed to the door, "Move on, Regulus. The rest of us have." And with that, she left the room, the door giving a small click as it closed behind her.

*

**PHASE 1: Planning**

Regulus slid into the library and found his brother sitting at a table with two girls, his flirtatious face on that disgusted Regulus. When Sirius spotted Regulus, he stood and looked at the two girls, "I'm sorry ladies, but our study session is over for today." Sirius told the two girls softly as they both frowned, "I'm sorry I'm sorry. Forgive me please." He said as he smiled at them, "Tomorrow we can continue." The two girls smiled, and collected their things as Sirius left with Regulus to another part of the library.

"Lupin and Pettigrew are suppose to be in here." Sirius' friends, Regulus remembered. "And what about Potter?"

"Once he's off duty, he's going to be meeting with us." Sirius explained as they went to the lower level of the library where they found Remus Lupin assisting Peter Pettigrew on a Defense Against the Dark Arts essay. "There they are." The two brothers sat down at the table as the other two cleared room on the table.

Remus Lupin pulled out a large parchment that had many notes and scribbles on it. "I have Severus' class list, and where he mostly is at what time of day." Remus explained, "Regulus, you need to continue to act like you know nothing. You haven't told anyone, have you?"

"Just Rae." Regulus told him honestly, "But she didn't believe me." Sirius and Remus gave him a look, and he continued, "She caught us-" he referred to Sirius and himself- "-talking the other day."

"Hopefully she will tell Severus about it." Remus sighed as he pulled his wand out and used it as a pointer, "So Severus should suspect anything."

Peter looked up, "James is on his way here."

"How do you know?" Regulus questioned. Sirius and Remus looked at each other before both nodding.

"Peter, go ahead and show him." Sirius said as Peter pulled up the parchment he was looking at. "This is a-"

"..Map of Hogwarts?" Regulus said exaiming it. "How?"

"We're not as stupid as we look, Reg." Sirius smirked, his brother was amused with it. "It shows where everyone is."

"What their doing." Remus continued.

"And who they are with." Sirius finished. "Where's James now, Peter?"

"The floor below. Lilly and him are talking."

"They're progressing." Sirus remarked, "That's good."

"We've come up with a couple of ideas to do." Remus explained, bringing their attentions back to the parchment on the table as Peter went back to watch the map. "There is a Giant Squid in the black lake as I'm sure you know." Regulus nodded, "Well, we've had Severus thrown in there before, but no Giant Squid followed up."

"So what do you suppose we do?" Regulus asked.

"Create our own Giant Squid, a replica if you would like to call it." Remus explained, "It'll take two people to control the replica. James and Sirius will more than likely be in charge over that." Sirius nodded as Remus continued, "Peter will be on watch to make sure nothing goes wrong, or if he must, he will help you, Regulus, get Severus close enough to the Black Lake."

"How would I do that?" Regulus asked.

"If he knows that something is going to happen, you must make it seem like you came to your senses." Remus explained, "You will take Severus out by the lake, away from everyone else, explain how you wrongfully accused him of doing such treachry, and ask if you two could still be friends." Regulus nodded, "Just think of something to get him by the Black Lake. You're smart, Regulus, you can think of something." Regulus nodded, understanding.

"What about yourself?" He asked the mastermind behind it all.

"I'll be sitting under a tree nearby to watch it all unfold. If anything should go wrong, I will be there to make sure it doesn't. If any students are headed the way, I'll send a spell to confuse them and send them back. Nobody else will see what happens." Remus explained with a darkness in his voice that made Regulus give a slight fear to the group.

"Hey, what did I miss?" James said as he appeared by the table. Remus explained the plan once more and James understood it.

"So Prongs, did you get some?" Sirius said jokingly as James laughed, "We saw you were with Lilly."

"Next Hogsmeade trip, we're going to go on a date." James grinned with a small blush. Regulus could feel a pit fall in his stomach at the thought of dates, and girls, and Marty.

"Isn't that on Valentines day?" Remus pressed, a slight tease in his voice.

"_Maybe_..." James grinned, his excitement showing clearly.

"I'm sorry to burst the happy bubble, but when are we going to put the plan in motion?" Regulus pressed, bringing everyone back to the plan.

**PHASE 2: Termination**

It was only a week later when the plan was to take affect. Regulus caught Severus on one of the free periods that they all had, right after lunch. "Severus, do you think we can talk?" Regulus said catching Severus before he left to the dungeons. Rae eyed Regulus and Severus, knowing something was up.

"Sure?" Severus said curtly. Rae had warned him earlier that week about some plan that Regulus was teaming up with Potters' group.

"Outside if we could? I don't want to be around people." Regulus offered, "And it's a great day outside for winter." Severus nodded, unsure of what Regulus was planning. They began they're decend out of the castle and onto the ground.

"What is it, Regulus?" Severus said, holding his tongue on his difiance of suspicioun.

"Last week, I sort of lost it." Regulus said, running a hand through his hair. Remus had said that Severus knew _legilimency_, and so once they had completed the planning, Remus did a simple memory charm, modifying the memory, if Severus was to use his abilities. In his memory, he had stood up difiantly against Remus and Sirius, calling them crazy on a plan that would hurt Severus. In his memory, he was going to go and apologize to Severus for ever doubting him. He couldn't remember that he was part of the plan, until the minute it happened, his memory would become fresh once more. "I let it get to my head that you had helped Samantha kill Marty." Severus eyed Regulus suspiciously, "But when I went with that blood traitor to try and do something about it, I realized that you were my friend, and were no where near Marty when she died."

Regulus was telling the truth, as far as Severus could tell. "Rae told me you had lost it... but she never said you had came back."

"I'm sorry." Regulus grimaced, "We're still good mates though, right?"

"I suppose so." Severus said, still unsure.

Regulus stopped by the Black Lake and looked out, "Do you ever wonder if there's really a giant squid out there? Or if it's just a tale..."

Severus walked towards the lake as well and looked out, "I thought that there was once, but then there wasn't."

Sirius and James took that as the cue, and both flicked their wands, a huge replica of a giant squid bursting from the water. Sirius moved his wand one way while James moved it the other, the tentacles flying around. Remus sprang to his feet, closing his book, "What is that?!" He yelled, distracting Severus and Regulus from the squid.

"It's the giant squid!" Regulus shot stepping back.

Severus pulled his wand out, about to send the squid back under water when a large tentacle shot from behind the replica squid, larger than what the _giant squid _was that James and Sirius were controlling, and pulled the replica down under the water as it bubbled, James and Sirius looked at each other with slight fear and excitement. A couple more tentacles shot out, grabbing onto the trees as the real giant squid pulled itself out of the water.

One tree snapped, Sirius caught amongst the branches as it began to fall into the water. "Holy shit!" Sirius yelled as he looked down at the squids tentacles that came at him. He climbed quickly to the opposing side of the tree, looking for a way to escape.

"_Padfoot_!" James yelled, sending a robe from the tip of his wand to his friend. He tied the other onto the tree he was on, the squid had not grabbed his tree. Sirius held on tight and swung across the lake to the other side, the squids tenatcles grabbing at Sirius. He yelled but made it to James' tree and climbed up to his best mate. "It's the actual squid." James nudged Sirius in awe.

"I know, mate." Sirius replied watching. Then reality hit, "Moony and Wormtail!" The two looked to see Remus, Regulus and Severus with their wands drawn, Peter Pettigrew nowhere to be seen. The Giant Squid tentacle grabbed Severus Snape around the waist, causing him to drop his wand as he was raised into the sky.

"_Deprimo!_" Someone yelled, a huge gust of wind shot, the Giant Squid let go of everything, Severus dropping to the ground, as the squid vanguished into the dark depts of the water. "Severus, are you all right?" Rae yelled as she ran over. Severus grabbed his wand and turned on Regulus, digging the wand into his neck as he let out a mount of curse words stringing together.

James and Sirius jumped out of the tree and ran over, Sirius drawing his wand towards Severus, "Don't you ever dare think about hexing my brother, _Snivelius_." Sirius growled as Severus turned, his eyes landing on Sirius.

Severus turned to Regulus and shoved him backwards, knocking him off his feet and onto the ground. Rae glared at Regulus who looked at her difiantly before she looked back to Severus, who had his wand raised at Sirius. "Potter, Black, Snape, Lupin, Barton, and Black!" A professor yelled coming out of the grounds to them. "Detention a week for all of you."

*

Regulus found himself alone once more as the year went on. Rae only spoke to him once more that year before breaking the tie that held them together. "Regulus, I found something that you should have." She said meekly as she handed him a letter. "It's from Marty's grandfather, Pollux Mayhem."

"That's a pureblood name." Regulus commented at the name that his family had in used so many times in his family.

"Read the letter." Rae said pushing it, "And you can keep it."

Regulus looked down at the lean, cursive writing that looked so delicate:

_Ms Barton,_

I am sorry to hear of my granddaughters departure, but I must tell you this; I was not once allowed to see her in her years of life, for her parents wished that she would have become a squib like so many more in both sides of her family. My son, Shane Mayhem, had gone to Durmstrang, and his wife, Kristen Watson, another pureblood, had gone to the girls academy, Beauxbaton. They had not wanted Marty to be messed up with the wizarding world that had taken so many lives from their families, and had wished her to be a normal muggle girl. They gave up their magical abilities and stayed hidden in the muggle world. The Death Eaters, and Lord Voldemort do not know of her blood lineage, as it had been fifty years since a Mayhem last stepped foot on the grounds of Hogwarts, and all records of my years there have been modified. Please forgive me for telling you this, but I feel that someone should know the truth of Marty Mayhem, a pureblood that was always mistaken as a muggleborn. May she rest in piece as her parents do so well.

Pollux Mayhem

Regulus scrunched the paper up as he looked at it, "She was..."

"A Pureblood..." Rae sighed, "I'm sorry Reg." She stepped back, "I need to go though." He nodded and she made her way, leaving him like everyone else had. He had grown pale and thin, his mind on other things as he arrived home over holiday. He found the elf that six months before he had let the Dark Lord borrow for his own reasons, to drink a potion and to let him suffer.

"Kreacher..." Regulus began, the house elf looking up at his young master. "Take me to the cave where the Dark Lord took you before." And with that, they were off.


End file.
